Inuyasha's karaoke competition
by Princessstphanie
Summary: Kagome took 9 others to her time for a singing competition. At the time she wished she knew what would have came from it. Love drama, age potions, pregnancies, clubs, jealousy, heartaches, and lots more. Things get more complicated for them all every day.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha karaoke competition

Disclaimer- I do **not** own Inuyasha, or any of these songs used throughout the whole fic. I am just borrowing them for this fic, and for those reasons only. I do not own them! I do own Stephanie, Jessica, and Ryan though. Oh and I own the host. Ok, I think you can figure out what I do ant don't own. Hope so, because I really don't want to name everything I do and mostly don't own.

Princessstphanie- Hey, this is my first Inuyasha fic. I'm sure I am pretty well known in the Digimon area though, because of this one fic I have. Sadly, I just seem to like Inuyasha more these days. Ok. not sadly! I LOVE INUYASHA! So I decided to make a karaoke fic! It's kind of like American Idol though. Ok, anyway I'm going to get on with the fic now, please read and review! Oh and possibly a bit OOC in this chapter.

Point of view- Kagome's

_italics are the lyrics of the songs I don't own_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I just woke up not to long ago, but I'm still kind of sleepy. I can't seem to go back to bed though. It's like I feel I'm forgetting something. Oh well. Must of not of been very important, that or it's the lack of sleep from the past nights waiting up with Miroku and Sango for Inuyasha to return back from one of his little visits with Kikyo. Why do I do this to myself? Might as well go ahead and make Inuyasha breakfast before he can yell at me to do it.

"Kagome, are you ok? You don't look to good." Sango, my best friend asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, just feels like I forgot something though."

"Like what, Kagome?" Shippo, he's almost like my own kid asked jumping up and down beside me.

"I don't know, Shippo."

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, yet I wasn't that far away from him. Does he think I'm deaf? Wait, I probably will be after he's done yelling at me.

"What?" I sighed knowing exactly what he wanted me to do.

"WHERE'S MY RAMEN!"

"Raman? Wait that's it! I remembered! Yay! Ok. One day my mom went shopping at the grocery store and bought a thing of ramen and it was some kind of winning package! So today, me and 9 friends get to enter a karaoke competition. The winner gets a paid vacation to Florida, which is in America, and a year's supply of ramen!" I cheered excitedly as I remembered.

"A year supply's of ramen! I'm in!" Inuyasha said with a grin running over towards us.

"Kagome, who are you going to take?" Miroku asked casually walking over to me.

"Well you, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga, and-" I got cut off.

"KOGA! YOUR LETTING THAT WOLF COME!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why yes, I am and for that Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin can come to." I said as he opened his mouth to rebel, "While we're at it, might as well let Naraku come to. As long as he promises not to kill any of us."

"NARAKU! ARE YOU CRAZY! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED, WENCH!" I'm guessing you know who shouted.

"Yes, now if you excuse me. **KOGA!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I twirled around and there he was.

"Kagome, what has he done to you now? Come on, time to take you to the den." Koga said picking me up bridal style.

"No Koga, it's not Inuyasha. I want you to come back with me to my time." I said as he gently put me down on my feet, he's so much more gentle than Inuyasha.

"Well ok, if you want." Koga replied.

"Well good only three more people left." I said and as soon as I said that I looked over my left shoulder as I heard Rin and Jaken yelling for Sesshomaru to wait up for them.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha sassed at his older full-blooded demon brother.

"What's rightfully mine." he replied cooly.

"Back off. Testsuaiga is mine." Inuyasha growled getting ready to fight.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, stop I want to ask you something! Oh and you too Rin!" I said as Rin smiled and Sesshomaru gave me a look that I couldn't tell if he was amused or just plain out being full of himself and cocky.

"What would you, a mere human want with me, all mighty Sesshomaru?"

"I want you and Rin to come back with me to my time for a competition."

"Ok!" Rin grinned as she was walking over to me.

"Rin. Get back here." Sesshomaru commanded as Rin walked back to her master.

"So will you?" I asked.

"What's in it for us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if you win, you get a vacation. That's where you go to another place in the world and do whatever you want." I explained.

"Whatever I want. Ok, we'll come. Better not get in my way though. Jaken, you stay here." Sesshomaru said as his little follower tried to follow.

"Bu-bu-but master!" He pleaded.

"Stay."

"As you wish master." Jaken sighed giving in on defeat and backing up a little bit showing his master he would stay.

"So Kagome, you still think letting Naraku come is a good idea?" Sango asked not as Inuyasha had, but out of compassion and worry for herself and friends.

"Yeah. I was thinking about that. I think that I'm just going to let whoever we run across come." I said as we began to walk toward the well.

"Kagome, I've been thinking. Don't you still need two more people? Not one." Miroku asked apparently thinking about it this whole time.

"Oh yeah." I laughed not even realizing that little thing.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said for no obvious reason and darted off into the forest.

"Inuyasha's weird." Shippo commented.

"Of course. And that is why Kagome likes me more than that dog boy." Koga said as I just looked away.

"I'm back. Kikyo is coming with us." Inuyasha said as I pretty pissed, but realizing I did need another person, besides she wouldn't be much competition anyway, got over it.

Oh Inuyasha. Why do you do this to me? Makes me crazy. All of a sudden the clouds got noticeably darker. A form came out of the clouds and landed between Miroku and Sesshomaru. I knew who it was of course. Didn't take more than once glance to remember this guy. He was, Naraku.

"Naraku! Hey...do you want to come to my time? If you do, you can enter this competition and if you win you can do anything you want in a certain part of the world." I said hoping he would agree.

"Ok.." Naraku said eyeing me.

"Thanks." I said as we all walked to the well. I'm surprised Naraku agreed so easily. He must be up to something. Not good. Oh well. This is going to be fun! Besides with everyone here together he shouldn't try and attack anyone. Or well we would show him. I'm sure even Shippo and Rin could help if it was necessary.

Then we all went into the well and ended up in my time, but in Atlanta, Georgia. That's over in America. It's a counrty on the other side of the globe than us. Also it's where this whole competition thing is. Odd enough, there wasn't much talk as we entered the building. Just random arguing every time Miroku groped one of us, or Inuyasha yelling, or Sesshomaru and Naraku saying something I couldn't hear, or me having to explain what karaoke was to the others. Yeah. The normal basically. It may get tiring at times, but I love when everyone is together like this. Well maybe not with Narkau. Other than him, all of us together, not arguing or trying to kill each other, is really enjoyable. I'm surprised Koga and Inuyasha haven't argued yet. Oh well. I'm not complaining.

"Hey. I'm one of the judges here, my name is Stephanie, but I and many others often refer to myself as Steph. Now, who is Ms. Higurashi?" Stephanie asked.

"I am!" I grinned.

"My name is Jessica. I will also be a judge. I'm guessing that these are your 9 friends?" Jessica asked pointing to us all of us.

"Yes they are. Do you know where we will be staying this whole competition?" I asked, hoping this wasn't rude. Also, I wonder how all of a sudden I understand English and am apparently speaking it.

"Well sorry I don't know exactly who will be sharing. All I know is that there are 5 rooms next door for all 10 of you to share." Jessica replied.

"Oh well thanks." I replied.

"Yes, now would you like to start today or tomorrow?" Some guy judge asked.

"Today is fine." I replied.

"Gosh, your so rude. His name is Ryan. He's the third judge. Wait, did the paper you sign even mention this was going to be recorded live? I mean they never mention the camera's. I don't even know if you will notice them. Just thought I would let you know. Just incase you say something you wouldn't want millions to hear. Also, the way you get eliminated is by the audience and the viewers calling in and voting who they want to leave." Steph explained.

"Hey wench! You never mentioned camera's!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey you think I'm bad! Listen how he treats her!" Ryan remarked.

"Just shut up!" Steph complained.

"Guys, quit it. Your embarrassing us in front of the competitors." Jessica hissed at them.

"Oh no, it's ok. That's Inuyasha he always acts like that." Sango informed them.

"So true. Now Jessica. Would you be interesting in bearing my child?" Miroku asked taking her hand.

"I'm married."

"Oh, so sorry."

"It's alright."

"Getting off task. Now, if all of you will simply go backstage and pick a song from the book marked first solo." Steph said as I nodded.

"Come on guys! What are you waiting for!" I shouted running backstage as the rest followed.

"What kind of songs do your people have, Kagome?" Shippo asked hopping up on the table with the book.

"All different kinds Shippo. Just go through this book and pick out a song you think will be interesting and write the title of it on this piece of paper." I tried to explain while keeping an eye on Inuyasha who kept being off on the side or in the back with Kikyo. That's it. I'm so over him. Wait. Oh I don't know anymore. I love him, right?

"Ok, I've already picked out my song. You guys go ahead. I'll be back upfront on stage waiting." I said walking off.

Why does Inuyasha always do this to me? He says he will protect me. Sure he will physically, I mean he has to. I'm his jewel shard detector. Although, I know he still loves Kikyo. I don't really hate him for it, just wish things were a bit different is all. I mean, I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong. Thing is, do I really love him? I mean I do, right? Oh I don't know. Maybe I should just focus on this competition. Yeah, that's it. Just completely forget about Inuyasha and that whore Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome! Guess what! I fount a great song!" Rin said skipping over to me.

"Good for you, Rin!" I grinned at her.

"Kagome! I got a good song too!" Shippo said running over to us.

"I'm glad." I said as I noticed Ryan walking over here.

"Rin, Shippo, can you please follow me?" Ryan asked.

"Can I Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, go ahead Shippo." I said kind of eyeing Shippo.

"Well, I better go ask Sesshomaru." Rin said walking off for permission.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you want them to do?" I asked casually.

"Try my new drink."

"Oh." I said totally not thinking anything by it.

"He said I can if I be careful and don't let anybody do some rape thing to me." Rin said as if it were no big deal at all.

"Well, I assure you. Nobody is going to rape you." Ryan asked as they walked off leaving me alone again.

I really don't know if I can trust this Ryan guy. I mean he seemed ok when I met him earlier, but still. Why would he choose little Rin and Shippo of all people to try some new drink. I wonder what he is really up to.

"Kagome, where's Shippo? He said he was coming out here to see you." Miroku asked out of concern sitting down in the chair beside me.

"He went off with Ryan." I said looking away.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know. I hope."

"Well Kagome, I know Shippo was like a child to you. So if anything happened to him, I want you to know that I will always be here for you if you want a new one." Miroku said as I eyed him.

"Is that you trying to be sweet or perverted?"

"A bit of both actually." Miroku replied as we shared a laugh.

"So what song did you pick?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Now, now Kagome. You must wait like all the others." Miroku teased.

"Fine." I laughed, I was always so happy around him.

"So anyway, do you know anything else about this whole competition than we were just told?" Miroku questioned.

"Not that I know of, something about a partner competition and something kind of similar to it. I don't know. I wasn't really having a good day. It was the last time Inuyasha went off to see Kikyo and I came back to my time. Miroku, do you think I'm crazy?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Now why would you ask a thing like that, lady Kagome?"

"Inuyasha is always hurting me and I am always forgiving me." I said as he kind of looked at anything other than directly at me.

"No, you just trust people too much." Miroku said as we sat there in a silence, not an awkward one, but a comfortable one.

It was about a few minutes after that when everyone else finally started coming back over to us. I was in a really good mood. I always am when I'm around Miroku. There's just something about him I guess. That is until Inuyasha and his little bitch came out. They looked so happy with each other. Wait, I really need to make up my mind! Do I have feeling for Inuyasha or not! I think I do. Wait. I don't know. All I do know is that this is no time to think about this. What if something bad is happening to Rin and Shippo? Oh god. If anything ever happened to Shippo, I could never forgive myself. Ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, it was already at 7 pages long so I decided to not add any karaoke in until the next chapter. So, what do you guys think of my first Inuyasha fanfic? Also, what do you think is happening to Rin and Shippo? Guess you have to review please and wait until the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs used in this fic. All I own is Steph, Jessica, Ryan, and the host.

Princessstphanie- Thanks to those two reviews I got! Yeah, you can make them do whatever you want them to do in your mind. What they were really doing is kind of random though. So anyway just read and review along with your vote that you will find out at the end of the chapter!

Point of view- Kagome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been a while now. I pray nothing bad happened to Shippo or Rin. I can tell some of the others are starting to worry about them also, at least I'm not the only one. Especially Sesshomaru, he may not say anything, but I see it in his eyes. You can tell a lot about people that way. Unless your Kanna. I can never tell what her emotions are.

"Kagome!"

"Sh...Shi...Shippo?" I stuttered.

"Yes! It's me Kagome! Don't I look older now!" Shippo walked over to me.

"What happened?" I asked looking at him.

"That Ryan guy gave us this drink to make us older! He bought it from Naraku! He said it would make the rating's of the show go up if we were all around the same age." Shippo explained.

"NARAKU!" I shouted.

"Hey, you know the only reason why I even bothered to come here."

"Shippo, do you like being like this?" I asked.

"Yeah! It's cool!"

"I guess I can't be mad at him then. As long as your happy." I smiled.

"Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Right here! Look! I'm as old as you guys now!" Rin said with excitement coming over to us.

"You know Rin, I've always found a certain attraction to you." Miroku said taking note of her new more matured and older body.

"Back off." Sesshomaru growled as Miroku hid behind Sango.

"Feh. When's this lame thing going to start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey guys! If you could, please sit down in the chairs. It's about to begin." Jessica shouted to up towards us.

"Ok!" I shouted back as we all took a seat and the lights dimmed a little then this person walked up on stage.

"Hello. My name is Ellie. I will be the host on this new hit show. These are our contestants," she began to point to us as saying our names, "Naraku, Koga, Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin. They will be competing for the title of number one. They will also get a vacation and year's supply of ramen. Now here is Naraku singing Switch by Will Smith." Ellie said putting the microphone down as Naraku got up and took the microphone and looked at the screen on the podium in front of him.

"Feh. Why did you put him first?" Inuyasha argued looking at Naraku.

"I don't know. He's hot! But, not as hot as my Sesshomaru!" Ellie grinned.

"This Sesshomaru belongs to nobody."

"Ok, Naraku! Go ahead and sing!" Jessica said.

_Switch  
Alright ready  
Come on man, this is what I do  
Yo mic. check, mic. check, yeah here you go  
Nah, he over here  
Yeah, I heard he got that hot new thing  
It's called Switch, switch  
Let's get it going_

Hey switch, turn it over and hit it  
Turn around, now switch  
Turn it over and hit it 

_  
Hey, vibe to vibe a second, it's a club girl why you arrived naked  
Hear that, how the veteran glide the record   
But don't download, go out and buy the record  
Hey, something sexy bout her  
Girl on the floor, all her friends around her  
I mean real clean, ain't gotta touch or nothing  
It ain't like I like a chick on chick or something  
I'm just a sucker for a hot track  
Gimme a drink and a chick to tell 'Stop that'  
Dance is a hop and a clap, flip it round  
Now bring it on back, break it down  
Now switch_

_  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it _

_Turn around, now switch _

_Turn it over and hit it _

_  
Uh uh uh  
I gotta question, I need to ask somebody  
Why is it that when y'all see me at the party  
Y'all be looking like, "Ooh, he a movie star  
He ain't supposed to be out on the floor with everybody"  
But oh wait, whoa, y'all forgetting  
When I was, amateur spitting before the scripts were written  
First one in, last one out the club  
Bursting in, passing out in the club  
Back at it, this cat is the wit and the charm  
Taking you higher, like a syringe hittin' ya arm  
Bringing the fire, making your Benz ring the alarm  
Let me see you clap, spin baby, come on  
Switch_

_  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it _

_Turn around, now switch _

_Turn it over and hit it _

_  
Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh  
What you too cute to dance, or you scared_

_  
It ain't really that hard to do and  
I aint trying to be in love with you and  
All I wanted was a moment or two to  
See if you could do that switch-a-roo and  
Shut your mouth fool, get your crew and  
The thick body and the rear one too and  
I'll be right hear waiting on you to  
See if y'all can do that switch-a-roo _

_  
Hey, hey _

_  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, do that thing mama  
That's what I'm talking bout, switch _

_  
Hey switch, turn it over and hit it _

_Turn around, now switch _

_Turn it over and hit it _

"What now?" Naraku asked after he finished and the audience began to laugh.

"You go backstage." Jessica laughed.

"Wow. He's so smart." Ellie grinned coming up on the stage again.

"Who's next?" Inuyasha shouted out.

"Koga. Who will be singing 'Slow down' by Bobby Valentino." Ellie said walking off the stage.

"I LOVE THAT SONG!" I accidentally yelled. Oops.

"Um..ok. Kagome, you aware you just shouted out on public television?" Sango asked quietly.

"Yes I am." I lied then began to blush.

Wow. That was so embarrassing! I would of never of done that before! I have to stop hanging around Inuyasha so much. As for Naraku, he's not to bad of a singer. The song kind of fit him to, now as for Koga, it kind of fits him. I just love this song so much!

"Please go on, Koga." Steph said as Koga looked at the screen.

"I don't know what this song is about, but I dedicate it to my Kagome!" Koga smiled looking at me, making me blush of course.

_I saw you walking  
Down on Melrose  
You looked like an angel  
Straight out of heaven, girl  
I was blown away by  
Your sexiness  
All I have to do is catch up to you _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

_  
A butterfly tattoo  
Right above your navel   
Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl  
Come take a walk with me  
You'll be impressed by  
The game that I kick to you  
It's over and for reeaal_

_Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready   
I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

_Oh baby you know by now that I want you bad  
I'm floating on thin air I can't come down  
Cupid hit me already damn   
Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand, my hand _

_Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready  
To be watered by this conversation, you're ready   
I'm in awe cause you shine like the sun  
Let me be the one to enjoy you  
Let's kick it girl _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

_Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Cutie _

_Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me   
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie _

"I see it was a good decision, perfect for Kagome." Koga said walking off just as Naraku had.

OH MY GOD! I just got a song dedicated to me on public television! I hope mom is watching! I'm surprised Miroku or somebody didn't do that one. No, knowing Miroku he can find an even more perverted song. He is such a sweet guy, but way to perverted.

"Now here is Shippo singing 'I'm just a kid' by Simple Plan!" Ellie said repeating the regular process as Shippo walked over to the podium this time.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

_  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

_  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

_  
I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world. _

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight   
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Shippo was a little off key, but hey that expected. I mean he just got his new more matured voice like an hour ago, if that even! I love Shippo.

"Bye guys!" Shippo grinned walking off stage.

"Ok, now up is Kagome, the one Koga dedicated his song to, singing 'Leave' by Jojo. I hope this isn't dedicated to Koga. Guess we have to wait." Ellie said walking off stage as I walked up and looked around the audience. Wow. No stage fright. Please. Just sing.

"No, this is dedicated to Inuyasha." I said looking at Inuyasha.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone  
Could make me feel this way  
Now that you're here boy all I want  
Is just a chance to say_

_Get Out, leave right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her who and I wonder why how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time waste of time_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
So now after all is said and done  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
To think that you could be the one  
Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get Out, leave right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her who and I wonder why how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time waste of time_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out_

_Get Out, leave right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her who and I wonder why how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time waste of time_

_Get Out, leave right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late now and I can't wait for you to be gone   
'Cause I know about her who and I wonder why how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time waste of time_

_Get out leave  
You and me  
It's too late too late  
You ohh  
Bout her who, why  
You said that you would treat me right noooo  
but it was just a waste of time waste of time_

_  
_That so fits how I feel right now. Good song selection Kagome. Now all I have to do is avoid everyone's glance, go backstage with Shippo, Naraku and Koga, and pray to not have to explain myself, because he will understand. I have to be kidding myself. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. Now I just stand here and watch the rest.

"Next up, Inuyasha. Oh, wonder how he's going to respond to all of this." Ellie said as she walked off and Inuyasha looked a bit hurt, but began to song anyway.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

__

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

_  
I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

_  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_  
Incomplete_

Oh my god.. maybe I do still love him. Wait, I bet that wasn't even dedicated to me! He never said so! It's probably to his precious Kikyo. She's dead, yet he loves her. That's messed up.

"Kagome, now that we both know you don't have feeling for dog boy over there, will you be my mate?" Koga asked with such an adorable face.

"I...I can't." I lied. I mean don't get me wrong, I really like Koga and all, but I don't know. It would be too weird. If he would of said anything, but mate I would of said yes. Girlfriend, wife, anything but mate!

"Why not?" he asked in confusion.

"I go out with Miroku!" I lied again. Wait, did I just say I went out with Miroku? OH MY GOD! I just had to pick the most dirtiest and lecherous guy known to history! I could of said anyone, even one of the guys that went to my school! But oh no. I just had to pick him.

"I see." Koga said.

"Ok, time for a short commercial break." Ellie said waving as the camera's turned off. This is my chance to go try and explain myself to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." I said as everyone near him walked off for a bit of fresh air.

"Hey Kagome, I see you finally are fed up with Inuyasha's ways." Miroku said.

"Yeah. So how are things with Sango?" I asked casually.

"Horrid I'm afraid. She just told me that she has been secretly crushing on this villager in that town we were last at ." he said looking away.

"Oh Miroku, I'm so sorry." I sincerely told him.

"It's ok."

"Well then, I kind of told Koga thatwewentout." I said quickly.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that Kagome-sama."

"I told Koga we went out." I said with a blush looking in his eyes.

"I see. Now we go out."

"If you want."

"Want? I'd love to." he said as he reached down for my butt.

"Miroku! Just because we go out doesn't mean you can grope me! Wait a few days." I seductively told him as he laughed.

"Sorry." he smiled as I joined the laughter before I saw Kikyo walked up.

"I'm warning you, stay away from Inuyasha." She said turning around to walk off.

"Hey back up, I have Miroku. I don't need Inuyasha."

"Kagome, don't waste your time on her." Miroku said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Hey at least I don't have to go around stealing someone else's boyfriend." I sassed off.

"Hey can you go get the others? It's about to start again." Jessica asked as I nodded and grabbed Miroku's arm and left to go get the others.

We all sat down and followed the same routine as before. This time is was Kikyo who had to sing. Damn her. She thinks just because I'm her reincarnation that she can just boss me around whenever she wants. Bitch.

"Now this is Kikyo singing 'Redneck woman' by Gretchen Wilson." Ellie our favorite host said walking off the stage.

_Well, I ain't never been the Barbie doll type  
No, I can't swig that sweet Champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait  
Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip  
'Cause I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey ya'll' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Victoria's Secret, well their stuff's real nice  
But I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
And still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me  
Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door  
I'm a redneck woman  
I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hey, I'm a redneck woman  
And I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising  
And I say, 'hey y'all' and 'yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on  
On my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, hell yeah  
Hell yeah  
I said hell yeah!_

"By the way, I know not of what this redneck is, but I don't believe I am one." Kikyo said walking backstage with me, Koga, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Naraku.

"Ok, what an interesting first day, now we have 4 more contestants, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoamru, and Rin! As for now here is Miroku singing 'Be my escape' by Relient K." Ellie said as I watched my new apparent boyfriend walk upstage.

"This is dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, Kagome." Miroku said as I saw Inuyasha look at me, then at Miroku. Sango looked a bit confused. Koga frowned. Naraku made no response, as for I saw Rin smile and give me a thumbs up. Sesshomaru, well looked normal, yet with a smirk.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
because I know to live you must give your life away  
And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here   
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape._

I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me  
But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I've gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I've gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging  
You to be my escape.

"Remember that was dedicated to me dear precious Kagome that I would never let anyone hurt her." Miroku said with a wink and came backstage with me.

"Hey monk! What was that about! Saying you went out with Kagome. Feh. As if." Inuyasha said as we all predicted he would.

"As a matter of fact Inuyasha, I do go out with him." I said as he got a scared look on his face.

"You mean to tell me you go out with that lecher!"

"Least I don't go out with someone who's already dead!"

'So what if she is dead! She's still better than that womanizing lecherous monk!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!" I yelled as he fell and hit the floor as I realized there was a camera in corners of the room.

"What was that for!"

"Shut up. We're being recorded." I warned.

"How would you know?"

"Look." I said pointing to a camera.

"Now here is Sango singing 'Cool' by Gwen Steffani." Ellie said as Sango began to sing.

_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right_

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see you now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

"I like this Gwen girl. Kind of sounds how my life is right now." Sango said with a smile walking back over to us.

"Hello Sango, did you know that Miroku and Kagome go out?" Koga asked.

"Yeah, I kind of heard."

"Your not mad are you?" I asked kind of feeling bad for her, but she doesn't feel anything like that towards him.

"No."

"Now here is Sesshomaru singing 'Mr. Brightside' by the Killers." Ellie announced.

"I think I know why he picked this song. It's by some thing called the killers." Shippo said as I and almost everyone around nodded.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

"That was really good, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned coming up to him.

"Lord?" Ellie asked as Sesshomaru just glared at her and went backstage.

"My turn to sing, right?" Rin asked as Ellie nodded.

"Yeah..this is Rin singing 'With you' by Jessica Simpson." Ellie said still wondering what was up with her calling him lord.

_The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated_

I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me

Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

"I wonder if that was for her lord Sesshomaru." Ellie teased as Rin blushed and walked back stage.

"I'm going to kill that wench." Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

"Well you have it folks, those we're the contestants. Tune in tomorrow to see something a bit different." Ellie said waving as the camera turned off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yeah this was 18 pages...scary... never wrote anything this long. Ever. So yeah, next chapter is going to be like what happens when they think the cameras aren't watching them. Like stuff they wouldn't want the public to see. Also, I intestinally wanted this to be a MirKag fic, but since I'm so nice and my friends complained so much I'm letting you guys, the readers **vote! **Below are your choices

Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome and Sesshomaru

Kagome and Miroku

Kagome and Koga

Kagome and Shippo

------------------------

Sango and Miroku

Sango and Inuyasha

Sango and Koga

-----------------------

Kikyo and Inuyasha

Kikyo and Naraku

Kikyo and Sesshomaru

-----------------------

Rin and Sesshomaru

Rin and Shippo

Rin and Koga

**Please vote! **I need your votes to know which couples you prefer! Also, I can have them paired with someone not in the fic if you somehow hate all these couples. So guess I'll talk to you next chapter! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs used in this fic. All I own is Steph, Jessica, Ryan, and the host.

Princessstphanie- Guys, I want you to know I love you! As for the vote it's tied right now between a lot of the couples, so this chapter will be more along her trying to figure out her feelings. I do have a new idea though. I'll tell you at the bottom of the fic right above that special review button we all love.

POV- Kagome.

_Songs are in italics though since this is behind the camera's this chapter they're none._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Kagome, remind me why you're going out with the monk?" Rin casually asked me as we waited in line at Mcdonalds for our food while the others had went ahead to grab us tables, napkins, ketchup, straws, the usual you need.

"Actually Rin, it is only because I was avoiding Koga." I frowned seriously thinking of how wrong that was.

"Well do you want to know what I think?" Rin grinned looking at me straight in the eye.

"What?" I laughed as I picked up my food as she did hers.

"I think you should date Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said with a smile as I burst out in laughter and dropped my Coke.

"Me? With Sesshomaru? You know how impossible that is. He hates me." I replied looking down at my now soaking wet shirt.

"No he doesn't. He acts that way around anyone. You just have to get really close to him for him to begin opening up to you. It took me a long time." Rin said as she handed me a napkin and I began trying to get the coke off with no prevail.

"I still don't think he'd like me that way." Rin just laughed and shook her head at me.

"Whatever you say Kagome, whatever you say."

So we both sat down. Of course we were at separate tables. Mine has Miroku, Koga, and Sango. While Rin had Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Naraku. Inuyasha and Kikyo decided that they were to good for us or something and sat at a table far from either of us. I wonder why Shippo didn't want to sit with us? Oh I know! Maybe he has a crush on Rin! How sweet! My little guy has grown up on me! Too bad Sesshomaru probably wouldn't let her date. I'll just have to change that now won't I? It will be a hard and long task, but I shall prevail!

"My dear Kagome, what has happened to your shirt?" Miroku asked putting an arm around me.

"I dropped my Coke."

"Well you can share mine with me." Miroku offered as I nodded.

"I'm such a baka! I forgot my food!" I laughed.

"I'll go get it." Miroku said getting out of his seat and going to go get my food.

"Honestly Kagome, I never saw you and Miroku together." Sango said taking a bite of her burger nervously afterwards.

"Truth is Sango, me either."

"Then why not dump this lecherous and come back to me?" Koga asked still kind of upset of me going to Miroku.

"Here you go." Miroku said handing my food to me and sitting back down.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Now that you are mine, I'll do anything for you." Miroku told me as I merely looked down at my food which all of a sudden looked really interesting.

The whole meal basically consisted of Miroku talking about all this stuff he was planning on if we ever decided to start a family together, Koga glaring him down, Sango giving me a lot of confused looks, and me here staring at my food and occasionally glancing over at Rin's table. What if Rin was right? What if Sesshomaru really didn't hate me. Could I really be with him? No, you my friend are crazy. He hates mortals; then why does he care so much about Rin? I have been watching way too much TV lately. Actually, this is my own soap opera called 'Kagome's messed up emotions'. That sounds right. I love a guy who loves another, I'm dating a guy I don't feel anything more than friendship to, I'm thinking about a guy who could possibly hate me, when I still feel guilty about turning one guy who loves me down! My life is so fucked up. After we all finished we walked back to the hotel. We finally figured out we stayed above the competition place and shared a room with one other of our choice. This is where the drama really started for the day.

"Who's staying with who?" Shippo asked walking up to me since we can no longer bounce on my shoulder as he used to.

"I'm staying with my dear Kagome." Miroku told Shippo doing this really perverted grin, scaring the hell out of me of course.

"Like hell you are!" Koga shouted, I love you Koga!

"She's my girl!"

"Miroku.. it's ok, I'll just stay with Sango." I said pushing him away from me and walking to the closest room dragging Sango with me.

"What's wrong with the wench?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual cold voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please call her Kagome!" Rin scolded.

"The things I do for you." Sesshomaru mumbled.

We all met up in the hall half an hour later. It turned out that sharing rooms would be: Sango and I, Inuyasha and Kikyo to my disgust, Rin and Sesshomaru, Shippo and Miroku, Naraku and poor Koga. We all wondered what to do. Sesshomaru could of cared less though, he'd still be in his room if it wasn't for Rin begging him. Naraku's the same, but honestly I think he only came out here to spy on us. Ah! Stupid thoughts again. Bad Kagome! Think logically!

"How about we play I never?" I suggested as everyone looked like they didn't care or confused as hell.

"Can you explain how to play this I never game?" Naraku asked.

"Sure," I began, "We take a bottle of liquor and each get a glass. Then the first person to go says for example 'I never ate gum' then anyone who had eaten gum before would take a drink. Got it?" I explained as to the best of my ability I could.

"Sounds fun Kagome." Miroku grinned as we all sat in a circle.

"I'll go first to let you guys get some practice. I never cheated on my boyfriend/girlfriend." I said as Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all took a sip.

"Miroku?" I asked shocked. I mean sure he was a bit of a pervert, but cheating?

"Back a few years ago I was with this girl named Yutoki and she really made me mad one night by telling me how she's fucked thousands of guys and I was just a piece of shit. So I went out and had sex with the first passer-by I could find that would accept. I know it was foolish and I will never do it again. No worries Kagome. I truly regretted it afterwards." Miroku insisted. As for Kikyo it was obvious she cheated on Inuyasha with Onigumo and Inuyasha kind of I guess you would call it cheated on me with Kikyo.

"My turn. I never tried on clothes of the opposite sex." Miroku said as I, Rin, and Shippo all took a shot.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked with shock.

"I used to wear Inu's all the time." I said.

"Can't now though. Can you?" Kikyo made sure to remind me.

"I wouldn't want to." I retorted.

"I never sang while taking a bath." Shippo said as I, Sango, Rin, Kikyo, and Koga all drank.

"I know it's kind of a girl thing, but Koga?" I laughed.

"Shut up." Koga blushed.

"I never lied." Rin said as everyone in the room took a drink, including Rin herself.

"I never want to see Inuyasha suffer." Sesshomaru said as I felt horrible as Sesshomaru himself and I took a drink. Naraku took two!

"KAGOME?" Almost the whole room it seemed shouted.

"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why?" Sango asked confusion written all over her.

"All he used to put me though." I replied simply.

"I never wanted to come here." Naraku said as nobody took a shot.

"Wow." I laughed.

"I've never been kissed." Kikyo said as everyone, but Shippo and Rin took a shot.

"I don't know if it counts if I only kissed them to make them not kill me." I said remembering how Inuyasha got my first kiss. (second movie people)

"Nah." Miroku said waving his hand.

"So does that mean you still haven't had your first kiss?" Sango asked. (Sorry she may have in the show and I don't remember. Please forgive me it's currently 4:18 A.M. and I probably have to wake up soon.)

"Nope." I said as Miroku grinned and tried to kiss me and I slapped him.

"MIROKU! THE FIRST KISS IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPECIAL!" I yelled at him.

"I'm your boyfriend! Am I not special enough?" Miroku asked hurt.

"I'm just not ready." I whispered.

"I've never had sex." Inuyasha said shocking me a bit as nobody took a shot, but Miroku, Inuyasha himself, Naraku, and Kikyo.

"At least I know I'm not the only virgin." I smiled as Sango spoke.

"I've never done anything I regret." Koga said ending the round and everyone, but Shippo took a drink.

"This is boring, I want to do something else!" Shippo whined still being cute even if he isn't a little kid anymore. He's still like a son to me.

"Truth or dare?" I asked Sango who nodded. I made her, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, and Miroku play with me not long ago so she already knew what it was.

"You'll have to explain it wench." Naraku ordered.

"Ok. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth, no matter what. If you pick dare, you have the option of doing it or not, but with a consequence. Double dare means you have to do whatever it was. They're more options to, but I'll go easy on you since it's your first time. Now we just need a bottle." I said as Sango tossed me a Mr. Pibb bottle.

"Ok, I'll spin first." I said as everyone nodded or shrugged, "Inuyasha. Truth, Dare, or Double dare?"

"Double dare. I aint no sissy." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Come here." I said as he looked at me oddly, but came over anyway. I whispered, "Next time we do a solo, sing a breaking up song dedicated to Kikyo."

"You're so mean!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey, it's the rules." I grinned and tossed him the bottle.

"So Miroku it is. Truth, Dare, or Double dare." Inuyasha grinned over at me.

"Double dare. I unlike you, still am no sissy." Miroku said as I bet he regretted it.

"Come here." Inuyasha did in the same style I did as he whispered, "the next person you spin and picks double dare you have to make them kiss you."

"Inuyasha! How dare you even suggest such a thing?" Miroku said coming back beside me.

"Miroku, you have to do whatever Inuyasha said, It's the rules." Shippo warned.

"Please forgive me Kagome-chan." Miroku whispered probably in hopes I would not hear.

"Are you going to spin?" Naraku asked.

"Yes. Sango, truth, dare, or double dare?" Miroku asked.

"Double dare." Sango said as Miroku sighed.

"Kiss me." Miroku stated as everyone looked at him, but Inuyasha who was to busy smirking his ass off.

Then Miroku pulled Sango into a deep kiss. I was mad of course he would do such a thing, but still got over it. Koga was the one really pissed though.

"YOU JUST CHEATED ON THE MOST WONDERFUL GIRL EVER!" Koga shouted.

"Please forgive me." Miroku said looking at me.

"As if! We're over." I said trying to act all mad.

"Koga. Truth, Dare, or Double dare?" Sango asked trying to break the tenseness.

"Dare."

"Pansy!" I shouted.

"Ok. Double dare." Koga gave in.

"Run around in your boxers out in the studio yelling 'I'm a dork!', that would be so funny!" Sango grinned.

"Ok." Koga said as he stripped down to just his plain black boxers and run around outside yelling I'm a dork! (I know they didn't have boxers in his time, but let's just say Kagome gave him a pair.)

"That baka. What if he gets caught?" Shippo laughed.

"Who knows." Rin laughed also.

"I'm done." Koga grinned sitting back down.

"You can put your clothes back on now." Sango said as Koga frowned.

"Oh, ok." Koga said putting his clothes back on.

"Kagome," Koga grinned, "Truth, dare, or double dare?"

"Truth." I replied.

"Why did you ever go out with the monk to begin with? Was it because of mutt face?" Koga asked.

"No."

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Uh..Sesshomaru, truth, dare, or double dare?" I asked to stop the arguing.

"As much as this game is below Sesshomaru, I pick truth."

"Would you ever let Rin date?" I asked.

"Depends." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok." I smiled thinking of ways to hook her up with Shippo. He is a demon, Sesshomaru should be fine with it. Then again he hates half-breed's a lot too. Their offspring would be half-breeds.

"Naraku, pick." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Dare."

"Leave me alone."

"NEVER!" Naraku grinned kind of perverted at Sesshomaru before spinning the bottle and landing on Rin.

"You know the options by now." Naraku said as Rin nodded.

"Who do you like?"

Rin blushed VERY hard at this, "Shippo." I was right! I Kagome was right that Rin liked Shippo!

"Funny. Inuyasha and Kagome's kid almost." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone.

"Inuyasha does not have a kid with that wench!" Kikyo spat.

"I AM NOT A WENCH!" I shouted.

"You're right. You are a slut. My mistake."

"Alright then, Kikyo truth, dare, or double dare?" Rin asked innocently.

"Double dare."

"Go away. Outside. Until I come to get you." Rin instructed as Kikyo smirked and walked outside.

"Go Rin!" I high-fived her.

"Do I spin again?" Rin asked.

"No. Shippo does, since he hasn't been landed on yet." I explained as Shippo grinned as he span the bottle.

"Naraku, please pick." Shippo smiled innocently.

"Double dare."

"Same thing Rin just did to Kikyo." as he said that Rin came over and gave him a high-five.

"Whatever. That was so not original." Naraku said walking outside with Kikyo.

"You guys had a plan didn't you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. At Mcdonalds Shippo explained this game to me and we decided if we played we would get rid of those two since we don't like them." Rin explained.

"Feh." Inuyasha feh'd. (wow lol that was funny to me, ok?)

"Who gets to spin now Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Uh...let Sango." I said as Sango span the bottle and gave me a smile.

"Which do you pick Kagome?"

"Double dare." I said as Sango gave an evil grin.

"Sit on Inuyasha's lap for the rest of the game." Sango grinned that same evil grin still.

"Ok?" I asked confused as I sat down on Inuyasha. Wouldn't be the first time would it? I used to always sit with Inuyasha.

...Inuyasha's pov...

Damn it all. I know exactly what Sango is onto. She knows, probably from Miroku, that when a girl sits on a guy's lap some chemistry brews. Making the guy totally aroused and the female a bit aroused herself. Feh. Who cares if I may still have feeling for Kagome, because I don't!

'You loved Kikyo not a clay pot that looks like her! You do love Kagome though! Stop doing this to her! I know you're afraid to admit your feelings so you run, but now is your chance to tell her how you feel and mate her!' a voice interjected.

Go to hell. I'll mate who I want when I want. Got that? Wow..I am getting kind of hot. Maybe if I lean up a bit...ok you sound like Miroku! Wait a minute! I'll mate whoever the hell I want to! Got that? Nobody is telling me how to live my life!

"Inuyasha, are you going to spin or not?" Miroku asked still pouting a bit about the short change in events.

...Kagome pov...

"Wait, let's make a new rule." I said.

"Ok. What do you suggest?" Miroku asked.

"No more dare. Nobody actually ever picks it and if they did, it would be no fun!" I said as everyone agreed to pass it as a rule.

"Hey, pick already would ya!" Inuyasha shouted for no reason at all; he could of so just said it!

Inuyasha was now about to get up and do something or try to do something to him. "Calm down mutt!" Koga demanded. Inuyasha did not like this tone said by Koga to him. "Are you mad you lost Kagome to the monk? If so, news is she was never yours to begin with."

"Feh. As if. Hey! She was not yours!" Inuyasha flashed his teeth at Koga as he stood up and I fell to the floor.

"You guys aware I broke up with him?" I asked not knowing if they even realized that part.

"Kagome, will you give me another chance? Please?" Miroku was practically begging.

"Back off. She's mine!" Koga growled.

"As if!" Inuyasha yelled. I'm just going to block out the yelling now.

"Kagome..." Sango looked over at me. "I think you need to make up your mind who you have feelings for."

"I'm sorry Kagome, Sesshomaru wants to go back to our room." Rin apologized as she followed Sesshomaru out the door.

"I just don't know what to do though Sango. I still love Inuyasha, I kind of like Koga, Miroku is like a really good friend that I would never ever want to hurt, and I keep thinking about Sesshomaru may not really hate me." I explained as Sango nodded taking in every single word.

"I wish I could help." Sango said as we continued to block out the yells.

"Kagome. Tell us. Who do you love?" all the asked at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- This chapter was 14 pages long! Ah! Ok. As I promised here is my idea above our friend the review button. The vote is closed, seeing as how this fic was made to have couples changing a lot. I have put the votes into a lot of consideration though. So the final couple at the end of the fic might just be the winner, otherwise the couples will keep changing a lot. Now, why don't we all go visit our friend? He lives only a few seconds down the page!


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the songs used in this fic. All I own is Steph, Jessica, Ryan, and the host.

Princessstphanie- I got more reviews than ever! Yay! 4 reviews on one chapter is a record!

POV- Kagome pov

Dedicated- This is dedicated to my best friend Permo.

_the lyrics to songs are in italics like this_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huh? What? I've just been asked to choose who I love? Why me? Why now? Why here? What should I do? What should I say? There are just so many thoughts rushing in my head right now. AH! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I EVEN SAY?

"Guys! You should be ashamed of yourselves! You shouldn't make her have to choose!" Shippo said as I gave him a hug, I love him.

"Feh."

"She's still mine."

"He's right. There is no need for Kagome to go into any kind of stress like this." Miroku agreed.

"Exactly." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." Sango said as I looked at her and nodded.

"Night."

...the next morning...

"Sango, are you awake?" I yawned at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"We only have an hour to get ready until we have to be at the competition to actually look at the lyrics and memorize them this time." I said as she moaned and got up.

"Say no more. I'm going to go take a shower." Sango said.

"Ok, I'll probably just skip mine today. I think I'm going to go visit Shippo. Come get me when you're done." I said as she grinned.

"Shippo? Yeah right! More like someone else! Well ok." Sango said walking in the bathroom as I didn't even bother to get dressed and walked to the room beside mine.

I knocked on the door and I heard someone get off a bed and come to the door to answer. Wait, I'm still in my pajama's! Oh well, Shippo shouldn't care. I mean I am kind of like his mom.

"Hello?"

"Uh...Miroku..."I blushed.

"Yes Kagome? What's wrong?"

"You're still.." I pointed down.

"Oh sorry. I guess I didn't realize I wasn't dressed yet. In my defense though, you're still in your pajama's!" Miroku grinned.

"Yes, but I don't sleep in my underwear."

"Boxers Kagome, boxers."

"Boxers. I'm sorry. Yeah I sleep in this short almost see-through nightgown. Not much better I guess." I said as we motioned for me to come in.

"Come in, Shippo is still asleep so we'll have to be quiet though." Miroku said as I walked in.

"Yeah, Sango is in the shower so I decided I'd come visit. You aren't mad about last night are you?" I asked almost mentally kicking myself for asking such a dumb question.

"How could I even be mad at you Kagome?" Miroku said as I grinned and gave him a hug. He decided to take advantage of this and grab my ass.

"Roku!" I yelled as Shippo rolled over.

"SHHH Shippo! Besides you know my hand has a mind of it's own." Miroku insisted.

"Mind of it's own my ass. I swear, Sesshomaru said Shippo was like mine and Inuyasha's kid, but you're acting more like the dad! Inuyasha always hits him." I said.

"I assure you, I didn't mean any harm. I cannot help but be this way to Shippo, I love the little guy." Miroku said.

...at the competition...

"Have you learnt your songs and partnered up?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, time for outfits." Steph said with a grin.

"Outfits? What are these outfits you speak of?" Naraku asked.

"Hot ones for the girls." Ryan grinned pervertedly.

"Well you guys could wear these strange clothes on the first day, but you need new ones. So I went out and bought you all something to wear for tonight. For Kagome I have this blue jean mini skirt and red tank top. Sango gets a khaki mini skirt and a plain gray shirt. Rin has a black mini skirt and a pink shirt. Kikyo can have the green mini skirt and yellow shirt. Inuyasha gets these black baggy pants and a wife beater. Miroku has these jeans and a black shirt. Sesshomaru has white pants and a white shirt. Shippo gets green shorts and a gray shirt. Naraku will be wearing khaki shorts and a orange shirt. Got it?" Steph said as everyone glared and went to go get dressed.

"Why are we all wearing mini skirts?" I asked.

"It's the theme of tonight, I thought it would be cute!" Steph grinned.

"Why does my skirt look so much like her normal one?" Kikyo asked.

"It's not. This one is a lighter green." Steph insisted.

"When do we start?" Rin asked.

"Hey guys, get on the stage it's about to start." Ryan said walking in the room.

"Answer your question?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah."

...on stage...

"We're back with America's rising reality tv show! As you may have guessed the clothes they wore yesterday were just outfits." Ellie said into the microphone as we all sat on stage and looked out in the audience. "Today they will be singing not solo's like yesterday, but best friend songs." Ellie said as the crowd cheered. "First up is Rin and Sesshomaru singing Whisky Lullaby by Brad Paisley. Hm...could it be more than friendship as we guessed last week?" she said walking off the stage.

I'm still glad at the sudden turn of events, Kikyo is mad at Inuyasha after finding out he was arguing for me last night. Life is good. This outfit is really cute too! I hope we get to keep them! If not, I am so taking her on all my next shopping trips.

"_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby" Sesshomaru then sang a lullaby.

"_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

_  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby" _Rin now sang the lullaby.

"I admit he's not much like a best friend. That part was true. More like a father to me." Rin said as they walked off the stage.

"Awww I bet the audience was hoping a little romance was between you after last time and now such a sweet song. Who knows there still may be some and you will not admit it to the public. Now here is Kagome and Sango singing 'More to life' by Stacie Orrico." Ellie announced as Sango and I walked up the stage to the microphone.

"_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go" _I sang.

"_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more" _both of us sang.

"_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing" _Sango sang now.

"_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more" _both of us sang as I looked back and saw Inuyasha and Miroku grinning.

"_i'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed..." _Sango kept singing.

"_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_

_There's gotta be more to life..._  
_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more." _we finally finished.

"I really like this song." I said as Sango laughed and we walked off the stage to where Sesshomaru and Rin were.

"We really like that sang too Kagome." Ellie laughed, "now here is Kikyo and Naraku singing 'Faint' by Linkin Park."

"_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got" _Naraku began.

"_I can't feel the way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored" _Kikyo now sang.

"_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_" Naraku sang again, those two actually ding kind of good together.

"_I can't feel the way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored" _Wow Kikyo sounds like a broken record.

"_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_" Kind of sounds like Naraku is arguing with her.

"_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_  
I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_  
I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored" _Kikyo finished as they walked off not even saying anything!

"Er...that was good. Hopefully though, 'Pimpin' all over the world' by Ludacris sung by Koga and Miroku will be a bit better though." Ellie said as Koga ran up to the microphone as Miroku simply walked.

"_The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world" _Koga began with a goofy grin.

"_Sing it hoes,  
All over the world baby, it's only right that I share my experiences with ya'll, cause I've been  
Places where you'll never imagine, but Ima start at home, when I see a girl I like I walk straight up to her  
And I'm like, Heyy girl how ya doin, you are the woman that I'm really pursuin, I would like to get  
To know ya, can you gimme ya name, if you jot down ya number you'll get mine in exchange, Heyy  
See I'm the man of this town, and I hope you wouldn't mind if I showed you around, so when you  
Go to certain places you'll be thinkin of me, we got people to meet and many places to see, Heyy  
I'm really diggin ya lips,but be careful where you walkin when you swingin them hips, I'm kinda  
Concerned that you'll be causin a crash wit ya traffc jam booty, heads pausin so fast, Heyy  
I would'nt trade you for the world I swear it, I like ya hair and every style that ya wear it,  
And how the colors cordinate wit ya clothes, from your manicured nails to ya pedicured toes" _and he wonders why we call him a pervert.

"_The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world_

_You hear the song so dance, don't always think I'm tryna get in your pants,cause see me my  
Pimpin's in 3-D, I'm takin you places you only see on T.V., tryna show ya that livin is trife,  
How many guys you know that can bring the travel channel to life, one day we on the autobahn  
Swervin drivin, next day we in the sun on the Virgin Islands, if you wit me ain't no time to  
Sleep, especially at wet willies on Miami Beach, but I drive you off and pay you no attention if  
I make it to Atlantas Brina Brothers convention, then jump in the car and just ride for hours,  
Makin sure I don't miss the homecomin at Howard, Hawaii to D.C. it's plenty women to see, so if  
Yo ass don't show up it's more women for me, Heyy" _as Inuyasha would put it the wolf sang.

"_The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world" _the dirty monk sang.

"_I'm in New York at the Puerto Rican day parade, then at night I'm in New Orleans drinkin hand  
Grenades, outnumbered by the dozens at the jazz fest, in Mardigra all the women tryna show me  
They chest, Heyy  
I'm in Jamaica spendin massive bucks, while the ladies all beggin me to mash it up, I had sad  
Beginnings when I rap wit no fans, now it's all happy endings in my lap in Japan, Heyy  
I used to think that it was way too cold til I went to Canada and saw some beautiful hoes, now I  
Hit the caribana every year in Toronto, then fly to Illinois to get a taste of Chicago, Oh  
Yet and still you would'nt believe your eyes if you went to Brazil, ain't no need of even askin  
Brah, the best women are reside in Africa, and that's real" _the guy with two jewel shards in his legs sang.

"_The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world,  
The fancy cars, the women and the caviar, you know who we are, cause we pimpin all over the world" _Miroku sang.

"_Sing it hoes." _Koga finished.

"We are the pimps!" Koga shouted to the crowd.

"Ah that is where you are wrong Koga. I am in love with Kagome-chan. You are the pimp." Miroku insisted making me blush.

"She's mine, monk." Koga flashed his teeth.

"I see there may be a little tension between these two over who Kagome belongs with. Then they call themselves best friends." Ellie said as I looked down as I noticed Sango laughing at my fate.

"Don't forget what I said the other day, Kagome." Rin grinned.

"I won't."

"You can stay here, I'm going to go see my woman." Koga insisted as he walked away and Miroku shook his head and followed.

"Great..."

"Ok. Now here is Shippo and Inuyasha finishing off the day with 'Dammit' by Blink-182." Ellie said as Inuyasha and Shippo came up now.

"_It's alright to tell me what you think about me  
I won't try to argue or hold it against you  
I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons  
The season is calling your pictures are falling down" _Shippo started.

"_The steps that I retraced the sad look on your face  
The timing and structure, did you hear, he fucked her  
A day late a buck short I'm writing the report  
On losing and failing when I move I'm flailing now" _Inuyasha continued.

"_And it's happened once again, I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands, sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone and I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own, well I guess this is growing up" _my almost son sang.  
_  
"And maybe I'll see you at a movie, sneak preview  
You show up and walk by on the arm of that guy  
And I'll smile and you'll wave  
We'll pretend it's okay  
The charade, it won't last  
When he's gone, I won't come back" _my puppy sang.

"_And it'll happen once again, you'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands, sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone, and you've been there for too long,  
To face this on your own, well I guess this is growing up"_ Shippo said as I guess he really did have to grow up.  
_  
"Well, I guess this is growing up" _Inuyasha finished.

"Inuyasha, you dummy! You sang your last part to slow!" Shippo argued.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha then whacked him on the head.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" I yelled not thinking about it as Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Wow. He's really obedient. Maybe some chemistry brewing there? Tonight you can e-mail us at the address at the bottom of the screen and predict what will happen between the characters. Will Kagome ever settle on one guy? If yes, who and/or why? Will Rin and Sesshomaru hook up? Is there something between Kikyo and Naraku? Do you think there is anything at all between Sango and any of the men? I personally think if Sesshomaru and Rin don't go out soon that maybe Kagome could settle with Sesshomaru? He's so cold and she's so hyper and friendly. Who knows. Make sure to e-mail us and let us know your thoughts." Ellie said.

"You're making me sounds like a whore!" I shouted from behind the stage.

"Sesshomaru is like my dad figure! Ew!" Rin pouted out.

"There is nothing between me and that hanyou." Kikyo assured the crowd and herself.

"That's obvious." Naraku shot.

"Leave me out of it!" Sango glared.

"Kagome knows what guy she loves!" Miroku insisted.

"Yeah me!" Koga told him.

"Back off wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

"Awww he's so protective of her!" Ellie grinned.

"Not this again.." I sighed.

"Stop yelling!" Shippo whined.

"It's so cute when you whine." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru looked at her and I grinned and Shippo blushed.

"Hm...maybe there is something between Rin and Shippo also. Also did you notice Sesshomaru didn't argue about that whole Kagome thing? Well that's all for tonight's episode. Till next time, bye!" Ellie said as the cameras turned off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princesstphanie- Lol, did you like this chapter? Review please! I was hoping that you guys could answer the questions in this paragraph '"Wow. He's really obedient. Maybe some chemistry brewing there? Tonight you can e-mail us at the address at the bottom of the screen and predict what will happen between the characters. Will Kagome ever settle on one guy? If yes, who and/or why? Will Rin and Sesshomaru hook up? Is there something between Kikyo and Naraku? Do you think there is anything at all between Sango and any of the men? I personally think if Sesshomaru and Rin don't go out soon that maybe Kagome could settle with Sesshomaru? He's so cold and she's so hyper and friendly. Who knows. Make sure to e-mail us and let us know your thoughts." Ellie said.' Just do I will know what you guys think is going on right now. Well anyway review!


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's karaoke competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. Kind of makes me mad that it hasn't came on with a new eppisode on Adult Swim in a few weeks. Ok, BEYOND mad. More like pissed off.

Princessstphanie- Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Did I mention I love you reviewers!

POV- Kagome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kagome, what do you want to do today?" Sango asked.

"Uh...well I want to go hang out with Inuyasha, yet I don't want to deal with Kikyo. Then I want to hang out with Koga and not deal with Naraku. I hung out with Miroku and Shippo yesterday. Wait! I know! Let's go hang out with Rin!" I suggested.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru? He's not that bad you know. He just likes to keep to himself. Rin even thinks he doesn't hate all humans! I'm not sure if she's right or not though." I assured her.

"I'll let you go hang out with them. I never got to go see Miroku and Shippo yesterday. As for Sesshomaru it sure does sound like you like sticking up for him." Sango said with a laugh.

"Very funny, Sango." I said as I got up and walked to Rin's room and knocked.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin greeted giving me a hug as she opened the door.

"Hey Rin! I decided I'd like to come see my future daughter in-law." I grinned not thinking that I could of meant that two ways.

"I see you like my idea of Sesshomaru not hating you. Marriage already? A bit soon don't you think?" Rin grinned

"I was talking about you and Shippo!" I explained to her and myself.

"Sure you were." Rin teased.

"I was!" I told her.

"It's ok Kagome, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul, or Kikyo for that matter." Rin smiled.

"Rin, where's fluffy?" I asked not realizing I called him fluffy.

"Fluffy? Giving him a pet nickname already are we?" Rin continued to tease.

"I'm sorry! It's just the big fluffy think on his shoulder makes me want to call him fluffy! So where is he?" I asked for the second time.

"I don't know. He just left for food." Rin answered. "Why don't you come in? I know we have a nice doorway, but I would feel better if you came in with me."

"Ok." I said walking in as Rin shut the door.

...Sango pov...

"Miroku, you are way to protective of Shippo." I pointed out after Miroku wouldn't let Shippo go visit Rin who was like not even 5 seconds away by himself.

"Yeah! I'm the demon! I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Shippo said matter of factly.

"Shippo, I just don't want you getting hurt." Miroku reminded him. "Besides, if anyone dares mess with you I'll suck them in this hell hole." Miroku said pointing to his hand.

"And they call Inuyasha the dad?" I laughed.

"I don't know either. It's just like an natural instinct to take care of him." Miroku said as I myself also thought it was a little weird.

"Maybe because you know Kagome is the mom?" I suggested.

"No, I thought of that too. It's what makes it even weirder."

"The fact you can do something better than Inuyasha?"

"Hm.. maybe. I don't know though." Miroku pondered at his own actions towards the little kitsune.

...Kikyo pov...

"Why do I even bother with you? You are always thinking about my reincarnation! She's nothing compaired to me! Not even half as talented as I am!" A pissed off Kikyo yelled.

"Well so-rry if I have feelings for someone who is actually alive!" Inuyasha yelled right back.

"Maybe we shouldn't share rooms anymore then!" Kikyo yelled still throwing his stuff out in the hall.

"Fine by me!" Inuyasha said throwing a picture frame of the two of them together and slammed the door.

"Damn him." Kikyo said forgetting my hearing is better than humans.

"Wench." I said to myself.

...Koga pov...

"Inuyasha? What are you doing out here? With all your stuff?" I asked noticing a fuming Inuyasha in his position he normally is in when he feels ready to tear someone's head off.

"Feh. That damn wench got pissed off because I don'twant to mate withher."

"Ah. Well not that I actually like you anymore than I did before hearing that, but I just kicked out Naraku because he wouldn't stop muttering how he planned to kill me and steal my jewel shards when I'm asleep. So if you wanted to stay in my room I guess it would be ok." Koga said as he pointed to the pile of Naraku's stuff.

"Feh. I don't need your help. But, I do need a room before one of those damn judges post something about me and Kikyo 'breaking up'." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Shortest chapter yet? Probably the shortest ever. It's just I have school tomorrow and I was supposed to be in bed about 5 hours ago. So yeah review now!


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's karaoke competition

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Inuyasha yet. Sad I know!

Princessstphanie- When put up chapter 1 and only got 1 review I was very discouraged. Now here I am in the 20's I couldn't of done it without you guys! My most successful Inuyasha fic so far. Wonder if I'll be able to beat my record. It is 262 on one of my Digimon fics. I really need to update that one actually. Well yeah anyway here is the next chapter.

POV- Kagome

Sorry- My computer and I are going through some difficulties so the lyrics don't look like they normally do. Sorry! Oh and sorry for it taking me so long to update!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yesterday really makes me think. Why is Rin so persistent that I should be with Sesshomaru? I'm not even sure if he hates me or not! Then again Sesshy does have a soft spot for Rin. Wait, did I just call him Sesshy? I really need to stop hanging out with that girl. First Fluffy and now Sesshy. We're actually practicing now. I think we all have our songs down though. This time it is a couples competition. It was so complicated on how we figured out who should be partnered with who, well for the most part anyway. Some more than others.

**flashback**

"Ok guys, today is the couples competition. So I need all of you to hook up. I have noticed we have 2 more guys than girls so they can just do solo's. I need you all to pick partners, a song, and then come see Steph for your outfits." Jessica said.

"Couples? Feh."

"Yes. Now please, we're running a bit behind." Jessica said walking out of the room.

"So er... um.. Rin, would you like to be my partner?" Shippo asked stuttering a bit.

"Ok. Let me ask Lord Sesshomaru first." Rin replied. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I be partners with Shippo?"

"Do what you wish."

"Thank you!" Rin said jumping up and down as giving him a big giant hug. "He said yes!" Rin now gave Shippo a big giant hug then I noticed her winking at me. Wait.. she doesn't actually expect me to go ask Sesshomaru does she?

"Kagome, will you be my partner?" Miroku asked politely.

"She already has a partner monk." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh I do, do I?" I asked almost ready to sit him.

"Yes, me." Koga insisted.

"I give up for today. Lady Sango will you please be my partner?" Miroku asked with pleading eyes.

"Why not." Sango laughed since she has never seen this side of Miroku very often unless it was a serious moment. I mean do you really blame her? Pleading eyes? Come on! It's Miroku!

"Do you guys have partners? I was told to come in here and check." Ryan said walking into the room of people arguing.

"I do!" Shippo exclaimed pulling Rin closer to him.

"I do." Miroku said taking hold on Sango's hand making her blush faintly.

"I'm with Kagome." Inuyasha said once again.

"Ok." Ryan said. "So you Kikyo have no partner? Let's see there is Naraku, Sesshomaru, and Koga."

"I need no partner." Kikyo said firmly.

"Uh.. ok you're with Naraku. Better go pick your songs now." Ryan said leaving.

"Hey! What was that you just pulled dog boy?" Koga shouted.

"She's my woman." Inuyasha said as Kikyo smirked.

"Exactly what you used to say about me." Kikyo said.

**end flashback**

"Are you guys done practicing?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"Ok! Outfit time! We're doing it a bit more formal this time. All the guys get black tuxedo's. Rin, you get this knee length light purple dress. Kikyo gets the dolphin blue dress that goes to the ankle. Sango can have the strapless pink dress that cuts off a dollar bill above the knee. As for Kagome she gets this red halter dress that in my opinion only barely covers anything." Steph said as my mouth had to of dropped ten feet.

"Why do I always get the slutty outfits?" I asked.

"Because everyone is in love with you." Jessica replied.

"I'm not in love with that wench." Naraku said.

"She's like my mom!" Shippo said getting a scared like look in his eyes.

"Besides he has me!" Rin said as Shippo blushed.

"Well ok, everyone but you two."

"This Sesshomaru needs no love."

"Whatever." Steph laughed.

"Can we start now?" Sango asked.

"No, put on these outfits then come on stage!" Steph said as we went to go change.

...20 minutes later...

"We're back! This competition today is the couples competition. We appreciated all the emails you guys sent us. Who knows what is going to happen though. Let's start the night off with couple number one! We didn't really expect this couple! It is Rin and Shippo singing Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne." Ellie said as Rin and Shippo exchanged glances and slowly walked up towards the microphones they had set out for them.

"Good luck Shippo!" I cheered out.

"Good luck Rin." Sesshomaru said so low that barley I could hear him. Sad thing was I was right beside him!

"We can do this." Rin said sure of herself.

"I dunno about that... I've never sang with a girl before." Shippo said as Rin looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Well I'm not just any girl." Rin told him.

"Ok! I can do it!" Shippo said still a little unsure of himself, but not wanting to seem like a sissy in front of Rin.

"How sweet!" Ellie called out making both Rin and Shippo blush.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday. And I couldn't help her, I just watched her make the same mistakes again."_ Rin began.

"_What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside." _Shippo overcame his fears. Yay! I'm so proud of you!

"_Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind. She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith. She's fallen from grace. She's all over the place. Yeah, oh." _Rin looked over at Shippo and smiled, he looked away then smiled so she couldn't see him.

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. Broken inside." _

"_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah." _Shippo finished.

"Aww poor girl." Ellie laughed. "I really wish that it would of been a love song though! You guys are just so cute! True Rin and Sesshomaru would be cuter... but since that won't happen I'm glad you're with her Shippo."

"Thanks, I guess." Shippo said slowly unsure of what she meant.

"How many times must I tell you he is like my father!" Rin complained.

"Yeah saying she should be with Sesshomaru is saying the same thing as saying I should be with Shippo! They are both just wrong!" I made an outburst without thinking.

"Aww sticking up for Lord Sesshomaru! How sweet!" Rin said.

"I think she was sticking up for you, but ok." Shippo laughed.

"How about we let the lovely couple singing 'My goodies' by Ciara sing next?" Ellie asked the audience.

"YEAH!" They all shouted.

"Ok. Sango, Miroku, you're up!" Ellie said as Shippo and Rin walked backstage and Sango and Miroku walked up to where they had just been.

"Wait, Miroku and Sango? I thought it was Miroku and Kagome!" The audience said in union.

"This thing is prerecorded. Something happens an episode before this." Ellie explained to the crowd.

"OHHHHHHHH." The audience of little children who just learnt how to speak to people old enough to be my grandparents said.

"Yeah. So do we begin now?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Ellie said walking off the stage.

"_My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies Not my goodies!" _Sango waved her finger back and forth at Miroku.

"_I got a sick reputation for handlin broads All I need is me a few seconds or more. And in my rap Tell valet to bring my 'Lac And I ain't comin back So you can put a car right there. I'm the truth And ain't got nothin' to prove. An you can ask anybody Cuz they seen me do it. Barracades, I run right through 'em I'm used to 'em. Throw all the dirt you want it's no use. You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit. Yeah freaky petey love you too. Ha Ha You know how I do.." _Miroku walked a bit closer to her.

"_You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl But I'm not just a young girl. Baby this is what I'm lookin' for: Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it." _

"Wow this has put me in the mood." Ellie said with a sly grin.

"I will be of assistance." Miroku grinned.

"Oh no you won't!" Sango then slapped him.

"Maybe another time." Miroku apologized.

"I'm here!" Ryan said with a grin and wave.

"Get back on track with the song already!" Steph complained.

"Seriously!" Jessica agreed.

"_I bet you want the goodies. Bet you thought about it. Got you all hot and bothered. Mad cause I talk about them. Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh." _Sango teased.

"Such a teaser." I laughed.

"_Just because you drive a Benz I'm not goin home with you. You won't get no nookie or the cookies I'm no rookie. And still I'm Sexy, independent I ain't wit' it so you already know. I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it You think you're slick Tryna hit But I'm not dumb I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how I gotta have it." _Sango continued.

"_I bet you want the goodies. Bet you thought about it. Got you all hot and bothered. Mad cause I talk about them. Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh." _Sango kept teasing.

"_So damn hot but so young. Still got milk on ya tongue Slow down lil one And you ain't got it all Hey shawty You think you bad but you ain't bad I'll show you what bad is. Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest. I been workin' at it since I came to this planet And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it. Matter of fact, Lemme tell it to you one mo' again All I got to do is tell a girl who I am. Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have Bada boom bada bam ba bam!" _Miroku finally sang. I thought Sango was going to finish the song.

"_You're insinuating that I'm hot But these goodies boy are not Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top. No you can't call me later And I don't want your number. I'm not changin' stories Just respect the play I'm callin'. _

_I bet you want the goodies. Bet you thought about it. Got you all hot and bothered. Mad cause I talk about them. Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh _

_I bet you want the goodies. Bet you thought about it. Got you all hot and bothered. Mad cause I talk about them. Lookin for the goodies Keep on lookin' cuz they stay in the jar Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh." _Now Sango finishes.

"Now there is a good couple song." Ellie joked.

"Be quiet!" Shippo yelled from behind the stage.

"That was truly marvelous. Sango you are one of the best singers I've heard." Ryan complimented, he's too much of a flirter. She didn't go for Miroku who was a groper and a flirter so she aint gonna fall for this guy.

"Yeah, it was alright. Ok, now it's time for Koga and his solo! Do you want to by Franz Ferdinand." Ellie said as Sango walked away fast and Miroku trailed along slower.

"Good luck!" I shouted as Koga grinned and began to sing.

"_Oh well I woke up tonight and said I I'm gonna make somebody love me I'm gonna make somebody love me And now I know, now I know, now I know I know that it's you You're lucky, lucky You're so lucky! Oh well do you, do you do you want to? Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go Where I've never let you before? Oh well do you, do you do you want to? Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go Where I've never let you before? Well he's a friend and he's so proud of you He's a friend and I knew him before you, oh yeah Well he's a friend and he's so proud of you You're famous friend well I blew him before you, oh yeah Oh well do you, do you do you want to? Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go Where I've never let you before? Oh well do you, do you do you want to? Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go Where I've never let you before? Well here we are at the transmission party I love your friends they're all so arty, oh yeah Oh well I woke up tonight and said I I'm gonna make somebody love me I'm gonna make somebody love me And now I know, now I know, now I know I know that it's you You're lucky, lucky You're so lucky! Oh well do you, do you do you want to? Oh well do you, do you do you want to, want to go Where I've never let you before? Oh lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Lucky lucky You're so lucky Oh lucky lucky You're so lucky Yeah." _Koga sang.

"That song was short." Jessica commented.

"No, there is just some kind of a person called an author why don't we call it and the author types on a computer let's call it which is going crazy on this author so it looks short. OF COURSE IT'S A SHORT SONG!" Koga said with much more truth than he thought he was.

"Authors and computers? You are aware these things exist right?" Melody, a girl in the audience asked.

"What?" Koga asked.

"No! He said aloiters and coporters." I tried to lie for him.

"Ok?" Ellie asked confused. "Uh.. let's let Inuyasha and Kagome sing The game of love by Michelle Branch now!" Ellie said as Koga walked off the stage and Inuyasha and I got up.

"_Tell me _

Just what you want me to be

One kiss

And boom you're the only one for me

So please tell me

Why don't you come around no more?" I started out.

"_Cause right now _

I'm crying outside the door of your candy store." Inuyasha took over.

"_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that _

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat." I continued.

"_A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain _

I'm telling you my babe

It's all in the game of ..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"_Love is _

Whatever you make it to be

Sunshine

Instead of this cold lonely sea." I sang.

"_So pleased baby _

Try and use me for what I'm good for

It ain't saying goodbye

It's knocking down the door of your candy store." Inuyasha sang.

"_It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that _

It started with a kiss

Now we're up to bat

A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain

I'm telling you my babe

It's all in the game of love

It's all in the game of love." We both sang and finished.

"Aww that was really cute! You guys make such a cute couple!" Tori, a blonde girl in the audience, shouted out.

"I agree whole heartedly." Jessica agreed.

"All these embarrassing comments and she still remains so placid. She is truly remarkable." Steph commented.

"Hey, Inuyasha is pretty placid too!" I said not knowing what placid meant. Oh well.

"True." Steph nodded showing that she understood what I meant and was agreeing.

"Oh well who cares. Bye guys! Sesshomaru is on now!" Ellie grinned as she pushed Kagome and Inuyasha off the stage.

"Go Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted leaning up against the wall behind the curtain beside a very idol Shippo.

"Here is my oh so sexy Sesshomaru singing Crush by Gavin Degraw!" Ellie energetically said as she walked off the stage for Sesshomaru.

"_Well my past came in You dropped the ball It didn't change the way I feel And I was wishin I'd break down your walls A kiss will know if flips things still There is a line I cross There when you missed, a loss I'm not a loser Girl, you know that I'll be back again My deal, I went for the steal Maybe it was rushed Oh, my crush I gotta crush I suppose that I could hold it in But you excite my every cell Sources say that senses are your friend My senses say that I should tell …You that I'm not ashamed you might just feel the same but you have to try it if you're ever really gonna know my deal, ill wait for the steal maybe it was rushed oh, my crush I gotta crush I want to I need to I have to I need you… so much It's your touch Girl you're too much and I cant control it You got me all over the road My deal Ill wait for the steal Maybe it was rough Oh, my crush Damage in my soul You blew me up but I don't mind I just can't get in time So do you So do you So do you Oh, my crush." _Sesshomaru sang and with a blink of an eye he was swiftly waltzing backstage with us.

"Hm.. maybe there was some in-between things we missed there. Do you think Sesshomaru has a REAL crush!" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Maybe. Dunno, don't care." Steph said.

"Be nice to my Fluffy!" Ellie glared. "You don't see me being mean to Miroku do you?"

"SHADDUP!" Steph commanded.

"Does this girl find my charm irresistible?" Miroku asked himself, relieving a slap from Sango.

"Be that way! Kikyo and Naraku are the only ones left singing Secret love by S Club 7." Ellie huffed stomping off the stage with a solemn look on her face.

"_La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la la." _they both started off.

"_I come to see you Every night All on my own Nobody else The way that you're dancing The look in your eyes How your body moves Will hypnotize." _Naraku sang.

"_I can't Show my feelings When I'm around you But I can Hide this secret secret secret Like I do." _Kikyo sang.

"_I see the fire in your soul And it drives me wild The music's burning in my heart I feel desire When you dance I lose control Cause you lead me on To the point of no return My secret love." _Naraku continued.

"_La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la la." _they sang together.

"_Underneath the moonlight I imagine his kiss All of my dreams Start like this I'm way downtown I'm out of my depth Why am I here What do I say?" _Kikyo was singing them tripped over Naraku's shoe! She hit him.

"_But I can't Fight my feelings When I'm around you But I can Hide this secret secret secret Like I do." _Naraku continued rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"_I see the fire in your soul And it drives me wild The music's burning in my heart I feel desire When you dance I lose control Cause you lead me on To the point of no return My secret love." _Kikyo now glared at him as he stopped dancing and tied his shoe.

"_La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la la." _they both sang while glares were being shot both ways.

"_The way you move's so fiery and strong Dark latin heats me up as the beat goes on Your moody stares send shivers down my spine The more I watch the more my temperature climbs And my secret shows." _Naraku now held his leg out and tripped her purposely.

"_I see the fire in your soul And it drives me wild The music's burning in my heart I feel desire When you dance I lose control Cause you lead me on To the point of no return My secret love." _Kikyo pushed him on the ground.

"_I see the fire in your soul And it drives me wild The music's burning in my heart I feel desire When you dance I lose control Cause you lead me on To the point of no return My secret love." _Naraku spit on her! GROSS! Kikyo got a shocked look on her face.

"_La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la La la-la la-la la-la la-la la La la-la la-la la-la la la la la." _they finished and Kikyo dealt him a bloody nose and ran off the stage flipping out.

"Hey, what can I say?" Naraku grinned evilly coming back with us.

"That was entertaining." Ryan laughed.

"Got that right." Jessica and Steph said in union.

"Well that's all for tonight's episode! Till next time, bye!" Ellie waved as the camera's zoomed out and the camera's went off and the audience filed out of the room.

"SOooooo Sesshomaru. Who's your crush?" Rin asked with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I'm debating if I should have him say if he loves Kagome or just 'have no crush' and keep having him play Mr. Icy as always. So, I'm up for any suggestions! Review now please! The review button is lonely because nobody wants to be his friend!


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's karaoke competition

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Princessstphanie- Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I won't even complain about anything today. Here's the next chapter.

Dedication- This chapter is dedicated to addicted2reviews for the great idea.

POV- Sango

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This Sesshomaru loves no one."

"Good. Had me scared there for a second." Inuyasha said.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! I want a brother or sister!" Rin said pleading trying to hold in a laugh.

"Come Rin." Sesshomaru said walking off to his right.

"I'll come later."

"What did you say?"

"I'll come later."

"Sesshomaru, she's young! Let her live a little." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from humans."

"Fine then! Listen to me!" Inuyasha said trying to help Kagome. Inuyasha is so sweet. He is always helping and protecting Kagome. I wish Miroku were that way. Too bad Miroku just has to be a player with a roaming hand.

"Or lousy half-breeds."

"Ok then. Me!" Koga said. He really needs to stop treating Kagome like this. She doesn't like him that way. She told me so herself. She wouldn't say who she did like though. I don't see why she isn't jumping on the fact Inuyasha wants to be with her! That's all she used to talk about!

"I take orders from no one." Sesshomaru said with the same icy stare as always.

"Ok Mr. Icy, since you're in such a bad mood I might as well leave." I said not being myself. Why would I say something like that? That normally only happens when I'm having a bad day, but I'm not. I am perfectly happy. Or am I? Kagome is my best friend and all, yet I think I may be a little jealous? I mean she has any guy she wants for the most part and all I have is Miroku who I feel doesn't even really love me, but instead just needs a girl. There is that villager. Who am I kidding? I thought he was butt ugly! Then there's Kanoske, he's a prince, he cares about me, but then there's-

"Sango!" Shippo yelled in my ear snapping me out in mid thought.

"Yes Shippo?"

"You, me, Miroku, and Rin are going back to my room and watch a movie. We need to leave these people alone." Shippo said.

"Uh.. ok." I said following Rin and Shippo with Miroku behind me.

...Koga pov...

"What do you guys want to do?" Kagome said with her cute little smile.

"Dunno." Inuyasha shrugged.

"This pointless." Sesshomaru stated. What is his problem? He does not know how to have fun obviously. I bet this guy's never even had a girl before! All I know is I'm glad I've already got a soon to be mate who is madly in love with me! I'm so lucky. Now I just have to get rid of Ayame and her stupid lies and Kagome has to break it to dog boy. Then we can start a family with pups and all.

"I say we do what Kagome wants." I said.

"Damn, why do I even bother with Kagome? She has that wolf all over her." Inuyasha said to himself though I think she overheard.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah! At least Sango doesn't have a lot of other men all on her!" Inuyasha shouted raising his hands in the air as Kagome got all mad and went red in the face.

...Kagome pov...

Inuyasha is such a jerk! Wait where is Koga going? Oh well. He would of only made things worse anyway. Why does Inuyasha always have to be so full of himself just when I start to think he only cares about me? It's not fair! It's just not fair! Wait, Sango?

"As soon as I thought that you were finally being nice to me to!" I shouted not knowing what else to say to him before I got to mad.

"Why you put up with this human is beyond me." Sesshomaru said.

"Me either." Inuyasha spat.

"INUYASHA! SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **SIT**!" I shouted as Inuyasha dug a whole in the floor.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and then smirked. The nerve of that guy! He may be lord of the western lands, but that gives him no right to laugh or smirk at this! Also doesn't give him the permit to be such a cold jackass all the time!

"MEN!" I shouted as I came up to Sesshomaru and whopped him one time on his left cheek and stormed out of the room. Very pissed off. What should I go do now? Visit Sango and Miroku? No. Before I do anything I need to calm down before I take my anger out on the next person walking by.

"Where are you going?"

"DOES IT REALLY MATTER?" I shouted and then turned around to see it wasn't Inuyasha as I thought it was, but instead it was Ryan one of the judges.

"Uh.. I guess not." Ryan said slowly and then ran in the opposite direction.

"SORRY! I JUST GOT IN AN ARGUMENT WITH INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU!" I tried to yell out at him. To my luck it wasn't him turning around to talk to me it was Ellie. Just great. All I need is this bitch right now.

"Did I hear correctly? You got in an argument with Inuyasha... and Sesshomaru?" Ellie asked pulling out a little notebook from her blue bag on her back.

"What the hell should it matter? It's my life and I'm not on set so if you would go away and leave me alone! NOW!" I shouted as Ellie rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

...Inuyasha pov...

That wench sure has some nerve! How can she sit me that many time! I didn't do anything! She is always getting pissed off at me for the stupidest things! Why does she have to always get mad about Kikyo? I used to love her! I don't anymore sine I know deep down it's not really her. She's dead now. It's just so hard to forget about her when she still walks around and Kagome looks kind of like her! Except this time she got mad about Sango. Sango? Did I really say Sango?

"Inuyasha? Are you ok? You look mad." Whoops guess I wandered in her without thinking.

"Course. Question is, are you?"

"Yeah. Miroku just announced he had a date tonight. Kind of tore me up for a bit until I remembered I don't feel that way for him. Also I know something's wrong. You can tell me. We're friends. If you can't tell your friend something then you must be pretty darn stupid." Sango said patting a place on her bed motioning for me to sit down with her. So I did.

"I just can't stand Kagome always getting jealous!" I told her.

"Inuyasha, you have to at least try to not talk about Kikyo so much with her. She's a sensitive girl." Sango said in that nice soft tone, unlike that loud one that hurts my ears that Kagome has!

"It wasn't Kikyo." I said, blushed, turned away.

"It wasn't? Who was it then?" Sango asked a bit confused. Sango was secretly wishing it was her, but didn't want Inuyasha to find out.

"You." I said real fast then ran out the door back to me and Koga's room.

"INUYASHA WAIT!" Sango shouted and I pretended not to hear. I can't believe I just said that.

...Sesshomaru pov...

Did that wench slap me? A human girl touch me all mighty Sesshomaru? She's got some confidence in herself. That's one thing for sure. Nobody touches or let alone slaps me the lord of the western lands Sesshomaru, especially not a human! I'll have to teach her a valuable lesson. I've got the perfect one in mind for her too. She won't be slapping me anymore. Let's hope little miss confidant can handle this. Actually, let's hope not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Like the drama? Big things some people wouldn't expect, right? Let me ask you some questions so I'll know your thoughts. Have any of you heard of the Horrorpops? They're awesome. Review please!

_1. Who do you think Miroku went on a date with?_

_2. What do you think will develop between Inuyasha and Sango? Love? Stronger friendship? Not wanting to speak anymore?_

_3. Who does Kagome like?_

_4. What do you think Sesshomaru is going to do to Kagome for slapping him?_

_5. How far and long do you think things between Rin and Shippo will last?_


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competiton 

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of these songs in this fic. 

Princessstphanie- I am so sorry guys! I know you must of been waiting forever! My computer really messed up. It's still messed up as we speak. Good thing that I can still type future chapters even if I have to wait awhile to post them. 

SORRY- Since Notebook is the only thing that my broke computer will let me use I will have even more spelling errors as before! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I also probably won't be up to writing my best either. For that I give you my sincerest apologizes. I swear when I get my new computer I will do twice as many chapters, longer, better, and more descriptive. Also maybe a better writing style. Depends when I get my new one. Still review please! 

POV- Shippo 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Miroku, I know you know a lot with the ladies. Even if most of it never works. So do you uh... think maybe you could help me out?" I asked my room mate who was sitting on my bed with me watching a movie. 

"Of course Shippo, you know I'm here for you no matter what you need." Miroku answered with a smile as he turned down the volume on the TV as to give me his full attention. 

"Well I've been going out with Rin for a long time and I really like her. I want to really impress her today. How should I do that?" I asked wondering if Miroku was the best person to ask. 

"I would say grope her, but since you are only a kid still no matter how old you may look I wouldn't. I would just tell her how pretty she is." 

"Miroku. She knows she's pretty. I want to kiss her like you did that girl last night!" I told him as he went a little pale. 

"You were awake?" 

"Yeah." 

"Maybe that is a little more than you need. A peck on the lips would be better for your age." 

"How do I do that then?" I asked with curiousity. 

"It'll just come to you when the time is right. Don't worry about it." Miroku said calm as ever as he made his hand fly back as if to prove his point as easy or something. 

"You make it sound so easy!" I complained as he turned the volume back up on our TV. 

...an hour later 3rd person... 

"These pants make me look like a girl! I will kill her!" Naraku, being very angry, said with a glare in his eyes looking right at her. 

"You can't kill her." Ryan told him. 

"And why not?" Naraku asked. 

"If you kill her, I won't have anyone to kiss or even hang out with!" Ryan said. 

"Is that the only reason you care about me? Wait, kiss? I don't kiss you! You only sometimes kiss me and I don't completely hurt you." Steph said looking at him with the almost exact same glare Naraku had. 

"You kissed him?" Miroku asked either in amazement or hurt. 

"No. The last time he kissed me was two days ago. I'm actually proud of him for keeping his lips to himself." Steph told Miroku. 

"Why do you make me wear these?" Naraku asked pointing to the pants again. 

You see Steph this time had made Naraku wear skin tight pink pants with a shirt Steph fount laying on the floor on her way. He obviously wasn't happy about that fact. Inuyasha was in baggy jeans and a black shirt with a TV on it. Shippo was wearing blue shorts and a lighter blue shirt. Miroku was wearing tight jeans and a blue shirt that had the Superman logo on it. Sesshomaru was in tight jeans also, but with a plain black shirt. Koga had on tan pants with a tan shirt that had a fat kid on it eating a box of cookies. Rin, being the most mature lately, got a black skirt and a purple shirt. Sango was wearing a long green skirt with a white shirt that came with a top that went over it. Kikyo, being who she is, had to wear lime green pants and a yellow tank top that had a black cat on it, with this tank top came a green jacket. Kikyo of course only rolled her eyes when she saw it. Kagome got blue jean shorts with a blue tanktop. 

"What exactly is todays theme?" Sango asked while looking around at everyone except Inuyasha for some reason or just by mistake. 

"The theme is 'whatever Steph could find for you guys' theme." Steph laughed. 

"Where's Ellie?" Kikyo asked. 

"Why would you want to see her? Oh wait, I know! You are just as bad as she is." Kagome said with a sneer. She must be PMS'ing. 

"She's talking to the DJ about the songs you guys picked. I imagine you are all ready?" Ryan responded. 

"Yeah." 

"Ok, be out there in five." Steph said dragging Ryan with her. 

"Yes, dear." 

"WHAT!" They all could hear her yell half way down the hallway they were in. 

"So Miroku, who did you go on a date with?" Inuyasha pryed. 

"Who cares." Sango said cold. 

"Sango..." Kagome trailed off putting an arm around her friends neck. 

"Sorry about yesterday by the way." Inuyasha said looking over at them. 

Sango opened her mouth, but said nothing. "It's ok. I think we all were a little out of it." Kagome said with a smile. Sango looked down at the floor. 

"Kagome, come here." Sesshomaru said not as cold as usual. 

"Ok." Kagome said following him. 

"After a talk with Rin, I know how you must repay me for slapping this all mighty Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said as Kagome sighed inwardly. 

"What can I do for you, Sesshy?" Kagome asked happy Sesshomaru is now letting her call him Sesshy. He didn't say it out loud, but she figured since he never objected anymore it was ok. 

"Make that lousy half brother of mine jealous." 

"How do you intend on doing that?" Kagome asked with curiousity filling her eyes. 

"Rin told me it's called 'going out or date', whatever her and that fox demon are doing." 

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Kagome asked even more confused than before. What were the chances that Sesshomaru would of wanted her to do that? Maybe she had heard wrong. 

"If that is going out, then yes. I want my brother to suffer by me taking what he has lost." Sesshomaru said to her. 

"Ok. Sure. I have nothing better to do. We better go though. It will probably start soon or right now." Kagome said not realizing everyone's reactions. 

"They will wait for me." Sesshomaru said so sure of himself as he and Kagome went to the stage where everyone was already sitting except for Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku who were up at the microphone about to start singing. 

"And what is that? Kagome and Sesshomaru are here now. I wonder why they were late." Ellie said suggestively. 

"YOU PERV.!" Kagome yelled at Ellie. She really must hate her. 

"Kagome! Did he hurt you?" Inuyasha asked almost directly after. 

"No! He was-" Kagome then looked over at a grinning Ellie and decided to shut up before Ellie started some rumor and then that would requie Kagome commiting murder and she just did not feel like it today. 

"We can find out personal things later. You three need to start singing!" Steph commanded as Kagome sat down next to Rin and an empty chair soon filled by Sesshomaru. 

"Did he ask you out?" Rin whispered out to me. 

"Yes, thanks to you. He wants to make Inuyasha jealous." Kagome told her. 

"Yes, but it is the start of a never ending relationship. Like Shippo's and mine for instance." Rin said. 

"As I said before here is Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga singing 'The one' by the Back Street Boys." Ellie said as the music started, but then paused. 

"What now?" Steph asked irritated. 

"I dedicate this song to Kagome!" Koga grinned. Sesshomaru showed no emotion. Kagome did an anime sweatdrop. 

_'I'll be the one'_ Koga started.

_'I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies'_ Inuyasha continued.

_'There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night'_ Miroku sang.

_'I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one'_ All three sang.

_'To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light'_ Koga went on.

_'There you were, wild and free  
Reaching out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night'_ Miroku sang.

_'I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one'_ All three joined.

_'You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take my hand, baby please' _Inuyasha sang.

_'I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run_  
_I'll be the one, I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light, I'll be the light  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one_  
_I'll be the one_  
_I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it all right  
I'll be the one  
To hold you  
And make sure that you'll be alright' _All three sang together. 

_'I'll be the one'_ They finished with just Inuyasha and Koga singing. Miroku was to busy trying to do a cute laying down pose.

"What'd ya think?" Koga asked as soon as they finished. 

"Great. I laughed all the way through it." Kagome responded still laughing. 

"You do that to much." Sesshomaru told me simply. 

"Well sorry if I have a heart, Sesshy." Kagome said as he just looked at her. Everyone knows nobody can talk to him like that or they die. She, however, never dies! 

...Inuyasha pov... 

"Can you go now? I want to see the pretty ladies." Ryan said with a grin as Steph hit him in the back of the head. 

Miroku, Koga, and I walked back stage. On my way I noticed Kagome was still with Sesshomaru even though there were three empty seats from where we had been. What was with her today? They were back there for a long time. Maybe he threatened her! Sounds like what he would want from her. 

"Sango, Kagome, and Shippo will be singing 'The Happy Happy Joy Joy Song' by Ren and Stimpy." Ellie said as their music started. 

_'Hello, boys and girls, this is your old pal Stinky Wizzleteats.'_ Shippo said trying to poke out his stomach. 

_'This is a song about a whale'_ Sango started. 

_'-no!'_ Kagome interjected. 

_'This is a song about being happy._' Shippo corrected. 

_'That's right!'_ Kagome agreed.

_'It's the Happy Happy Joy Joy song!'_ Shippo and Kagome sang together.

_'Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy joy'_ All three sang.

_'I don't think you're happy enough.'_ Shippo complained. 

_'That's right!'_ Kagome agreed. 

_'I'll teach you to be happy.'_ Shippo sang. 

_'I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs.'_ Sango spat.

_'Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy  
Happy happy joy joy joy'_ All three sang.

_'If'n you ain' the graddaddy of all liars.'_ Sango and Kagome sang together turning around and pointing at Miroku and me. 

_'The little critters of nature they don't know that they're ugly.'_ Shippo grinned. 

_'That's very funny!'_ Sango laughed. 

_'A fly marrying a bumblebee.'_ Shippo stated. 

_'I told you I'd shoot! But you didn't believe me. Why didn't you believe me?'_ Kagome sang bringing out a bow and arrow from behind her back and acting like she would shoot.

_'Happy happy happy happy  
Happy happy happy happy  
Happy happy joy joy joy'_ All three finished. 

"You guys did great." Ryan grinned looking at Kagome and Sango. How dare he! I may as well just kill him now! If he so much as touches one of them the wrong way, he's gone. He just kind of ignored Shippo. 

"Thanks." Sango smiled as she and Shippo came backstage. Kagome looked like she was coming until Sesshomaru beckoned her over to where he was. What is he whispering in her ear? 

"Any clue why Kagome is talking to him?" Koga asked pointing at where Kagome and Sesshomaru were talking. 

"Not the slightest." Miroku replied as she started to come our way. He better not hurt her either. 

"Hey Kagome, what'd Lord of the Asswhole's want?" I asked as soon as she came up to us all. 

"That is not for you to know." Kagome told me. Who does she think she is? She can't talk to me like that! 

"If he is planning to harm you in anyway you know you can tell me and I can kick his ass." Koga said taking her hand. 

"He's not going to hurt me. Thanks for the concern." Kagome said hugging him. I care! Why didn't she hug me too? 

"Now here are out last contestants Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Rin singing 'Feel good inc.' by the Gorrilaz." Ellie said. 

'City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they dont hold back  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I dont get sleep, no..' Kikyo started. 

'BEEP'

'Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?' Rin sang.

'Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up like ass cracks,  
Ladies, homies, at the track  
its my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
watch me as I gravitate  
hahahahahahaa.  
Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
this motown,  
with yo sound  
you're in the place  
you gonna bite the dust  
Cant fight with us  
With yo sound  
you kill the INC.  
so dont stop, get it, get it  
until you're cheddar header.  
Yo, watch the way I navigate  
ahahahahahhaa.' Naraku sang.

'Feel Good' They all sang four times.

'Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?' Rin sang.

'Dont stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady,  
watch me navigate,  
ahahahahahhaa.  
Dont stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains  
in it  
steady,  
watch me navigate  
ahahahahahhaa.' Sesshomaru finished.

"That had to of taken the humorous part of the night." Ellie laughed.

"I agree." Ryan also laughed. 

"I kind of liked Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga's better." Steph said. 

"Oh well. It's up to you viewers and audience to decide who leaves. Not us. Coming up soon we eliminate our first contestant. Everyone stays for now though. We can all wonder to ourselves why Sesshomaru and Kagome were late. I have a few ideas. Still, he would be so much cuter with Rin! Even if she's with Shippo, she could always end it to be with him." Ellie said as Rin ran over to her and started to yell. 

"HE IS LIKE MY DAD! I REALLY LIKE SHIPPO! LEAVE OUT OF MY LIFE NOW OR IT WILL GET UGLY!" Rin yelled more scary than I have ever seen her or heard her. She always looked so sweet and innocent. I knew there had to be a catch for her to be with Sesshomaru all the time. 

"Until next time. Bye!" Ellie said as she ran off the stage with Rin chasing after her still yelling. 

...five minutes later... 

"I can't believe she is still chasing her." Naraku said in amazement. 

"Me either." Koga agreed. 

"Well Shippo, you know now that if you make her mad that running away is not an option." Miroku laughed as Shippo blushed. 

"I think Ellie is going to pass out soon though." Sango said as they all still watched. 

...ten minutes later 3rd person... 

"That will teach her to mess with me." Rin said smugly coming to join us. 

"You're so cute." Shippo said without realizing it. 

"Thanks Shippo." 

"Did you guys know they are planning us a party?" Kagome asked. 

"Party? How'd you know?" Naraku asked. 

"Sesshomaru saw a flyer beside him." 

"Oh." 

"Looked formal. So I'd dress up if I were you." Kagome warned. 

"Formal?" Inuyasha asked. 

"That means no ramen on your shirt." Shippo told him. 

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted just realizing he was saying that just to piss him off. It worked too. Shippo always did know just how to make Inuyasha mad. 

"I bet Rin will run faster than you when you're an old grandpa! Actually, I know she will." Shippo grinned slyly. "So she can protect me." 

"Feh." 

"So Kagome, Sango, who are you taking to the dance?" Miroku asked hopfully. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Princessstphanie- I know, not the best chapter to make up for the lack of updates. I hope it was ok though. 

WARNING- This fic will start to get a little more OOC than it already is starting next chapter. Especially on Sesshomaru's part. If you do not like a more caring, flirty, and not asswhole Sesshomaru than I advise you to stop reading. He will start to care for a certain someone, flirt with them, and not be such an asswhole. 

My only question today- Who do you think is taking who to the dance? I would really love to hear your suggestions. If I like them enough I may go and change my idea. Review now please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's karaoke competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, any songs used, or anything else so don't sue or I will send Rin and her fast self after you. I do own Steph, Ellie, Jessica, and Ryan.

Princessstphanie- I'm still typing on Notepad since my computers broken so excuse the spelling errors please.

POV- Rin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so glad I have you. You are so awesome and very funny." I said giving Shippo a big hug as he opened the double doors to the party.

"Me too." Shippo agreed hugging back as a picture was taken. I didn't say anything though because I didn't want to ruin the party before it even got started. I looked around and noticed we were the first to arrive, out of our contestants anyway. Oh god. I thought that bitch would learn. Does she want me to slap her?

"Hey Shippo, Rin." Ellie said walking up to us with an innocent smile. She must be up to something. Wait, is she wearing white?

"Need me to chase you in heels this time?" I asked as Ellie backed up a little.

"No, no need for that. I just wanted to know if you would care to answer some questions for me." Ellie asked.

"No thanks." Shippo answered.

"Do you even have a date?" I asked.

"Yes. Derek. The DJ."

"Sure."

"Whatever." Ellie said walking off to where the punch was.

"Surprised she didn't bug us more than that." I thought out loud.

...Kikyo pov...

"Why do we have to come?" Naraku asked me as I smirked in which I looked just as hot as ever.

"To gain popularity so we don't get kicked off and just to cause some drama."

"I like how you think." Naraku said. "Just no more spitting. If you spit again I will make sure I kill you," I said. How dare he do that to me. That bastard!

" Let's go in now." I said pushing open the door.

...Sango pov...

"Thanks so much. I didn't really feel like being with Miroku after he already went on a date with someone else so close to now. I'm glad you could take me." I said with a happy smile.

"Don't mention it. Glad to help a friend." Inuyasha said with a non smirk kind of smile for once.

"Who is Kagome coming with anyway?"

"Who cares. What about Miroku?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't say."

"Oh." Inuyasha said before going in to the party with me as my date for the night.

...Miroku pov...

"I'm glad to have such a beautiful woman come to a party, such as this one, with me." I said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Believe me. It's nice to hang out with a guy other than Ryan and his perverted self for once. I mean you are a pervert, but at least you're a sexy pervert." Steph then gave a big grin.

"Why thank you. Would you care to go in now, or later?" I asked putting my hand on the door handle.

"May as well now. Just uh... avoid Ellie. I don't need anything to get started." Steph said as I agreed and opened the door.

...Koga pov...

How could my Kagome go with someone other than me? I thought at least she would of gone alone! She probably went with that lousy mutt.

"Hey Koga, you claim Kagome as your woman right?" Ellie asked.

"Yes... she is. Why?" I am suspicious.

"Would you be interested in helping me out?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Kagome will be all yours."

"I'm listening."

...Kagome pov...

I still can't believe this is all happening. I'm dating Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. A guy that I thought would rather kill me than look at me! He says he has no need for humans too! I know he's just using me to get Inuyasha mad, but I must say I'm really excited. I just hope Inuyasha isn't to mad at me. After what happened two nights before we left and all. Oh what do I care what he thinks anyway? I've got Sesshomaru.

"When we go in, you must not go running off." Sesshomaru told me point plank.

"I never said I would run off!" I yelled.

"Look. You will stop yelling at me." Sesshomaru said as we walked into the room. A lot of people were here, we're probably the last ones!

"Ok, all contestants are now here. Let the party officially begin!" Jessica said in Derek's microphone.

"Let's kick it off with something fast paced to get the party pumpin'." Derek said from his booth as he turned on 'Hot in here' and couples and even people with no dates rushed to the dance area to dance. Sesshomaru and I, just happened to be one of the couples. He danced pretty much like guys in my time on fist dates. That is until he spotted Inuyasha dancing with Sango. Then he took things up a notch.

"Inuyasha's watching." Sesshomaru told me as we started dancing a little dirtier.

"He's coming now." I told Sesshomaru who simply picked me up to his height and began to kiss me. I didn't know he wanted to make Inuyasha this mad! Oh my god... he is such a good kisser.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shouted with a pissed off look.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru then broke the kiss as I managed to get out, "Sango? You're with Inuyasha?"

Sango blushed, "We're just friends. What I should be asking is what are you doing with Sesshomaru?"

"Let go of her now! Maybe if you do, I won't kill you slowly." Inuyasha demanded.

"He doesn't have to let go of me!" I told Inuyasha as Sesshomaru sat me back down on the ground, still having his arm around me.

"Why do you care Inuyasha? You are not mated to her. You claim to have no feelings of love for her. You let go of her. She's with me now." Sesshomaru said holding me closer.

"Damnit." I said causing all three to look at me.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Here comes Ellie. You two go dance somewhere else. We don't need her getting in to our business." I instructed.

"And leave you here with tha-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, come on." Sango said pulling a mumbling Inuyasha away.

"Let's go get a drink." Sesshomaru said as I followed him to the bar.

"Well, well, if it isn't miss hot Kagome." Ryan grinned walking up to me.

"Cut it Ryan, I'm with Sesshomaru."

"Whoa. I never saw that coming. I'm sorry, let me buy you two a drink." Ryan apologized.

...half an hour later...

"I think you two have had enough." Ryan laughed nervously as he ran away realizing he got them drunk and he would probably get in trouble.

"Want to go to that couch?" I asked with a laugh looking over at the rather large couch.

"Sure as hell do." Sesshomaru also laughed as we ran like little kids to the couch. "You're really hot."

"So are you. Our kids would be REAAAALLLLY hot then." I said.

...Shippo pov...

"Rin, am I seeing and hearing things wrong or is that Kagome and Sesshomaru on the couch saying how hot each other are?" I asked confused.

"Well they do go out now. That just seems a little to weird for Lord Sesshomaru though." Rin replied.

"Oh it's them alright." Jessica said coming up behind us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ryan let them both get drunk."

"Oh my god. Inuyasha is going to kill him!" I pointed out.

"I thought he was with Sango now." Rin said.

"No, they came as friends." Jessica told her.

"What about Miroku then?"

"He came with Steph."

"What the heck happened to everyone?" I asked confused.

"Who knows. Hey Shippo, want to go get drunk too?" Rin asked.

"OK!"

...Miroku pov...

"Would you bear my child?" I asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Steph answered with a grin.

I know this is wrong. A little piece of me will always love Sango, but we just can't be together. I'm not good enough for her and she doesn't love me. At least Steph cares about me. I think anyway.

"Let's go back to my room then." I said with a grin on my face as we rushed out to my room. We wanted to make it back before anyone noticed we left.

...Sango pov...

Who am I kidding? I've fallen for Inuyasha. It could never happen though. He's in love with Kagome still. A part of him even still probably cares for Kikyo. Still... what he told me still is ringing in my mind. At least when I was with Miroku I knew he cared about me. I think. I just don't feel that way for him anymore. I've tried to make myself love him, but I couldn't.

"Can you believe Sesshomaru brainwash her into being with him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe he didn't brainwash her. Maybe she wanted to be with him."

"She can be with anyone she wants, just not his ass or that wolf!"

"You're being a little tough on her you know. She's probably only with Sesshomaru because she can't stand having you talk about other girls and Sesshomaru doesn't do that." I tried to explain.

"Feh."

...Naraku pov...

I don't like Kikyo. I can barley stand to look at her. I must stay with her though. I must use her to help me with my plan.

"My reincarnation is all over Sesshomaru." Kikyo said pointing over to a couch.

"Funny. I always thought she had a thing for Inuyasha." I said.

"Me too."

...Koga pov...

"I've gotten some information on all of them, except Rin. She's smarter than she leads on." I reported back to Ellie.

"Good job, Koga. I could hire you full-time."

"I'm only doing this for Kagome." I reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course. What have you gotten on her so far?" Ellie asked.

"I have everything recorded and I will play it all on one of the episodes of the show."

...Kagome pov...

"You know, I've liked you for a long time. I just didn't want to say anything." I said.

"I can beat that! I've had many dreams of me making you mine and us having sex!" Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked with big eyes.

"Yep." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yay!" I cheered as I dragged him on top of me as I layed down on the couch and we kissed as we cuddled.

"Want to have sex now?" Sesshomaru asked me.

"You bet I do!" I smiled like a little kid as we ran back to his and Rin's room.

...Shippo pov...

"Oh my god!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Rin asked taking a sip of her beer.

"You remember how Kagome and Sesshomaru were drunk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kagome once told me never to get drunk because you might do things you will regret later. Miroku once told me if I want to get a girl in bed, I need to get her drunk!"

"So?"

"Rin! Don't you get it? Put the two together!"

"Get what?"

"Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to have sex!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"EXACTLY!

"We have to stop them!" Rin realized.

"Stop who?" Ellie asked coming over.

"Stop Derek from playing this song! I hate it!" Rin thought quickly.

"Why? I like this song!" Ellie asked.

"It's a dumb song." I said.

"Are you sure that's what you want to stop?" Ellie asked. "You look a little freaked out."

"Yeah. It reminds me of my ex-girlfriend." I replied.

"Ok. Come on. I'm sure we can talk Derek into changing it." Ellie said.

Damn! Of all times for Ellie to actually be nice! Please wait on me Kagome! I'll save you! I know you wouldn't want to do that like this! Especially not with Sesshomaru! If he got you pregnant then the baby would be a half-breed and he would probably kill it! Unless tonight is a full moon night, then it will be a full demon like Sesshomaru. Then again, if for some reason, like it's raining, it would be full human and he would really kill it!

"What song would you want to hear then?" Derek asked.

"Oh.. uh... 'Nobody's home' that's the song Rin and I sang together." I said.

"Ok."

"I know. How about you two come with me and I'll take your picture so you can remember this night?" Ellie asked.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"He's camera shy, we'd love to." Rin said giving me a warning glare and taking me to get my picture taken.

...Ryan pov...

"That will be twenty dollars." I said holding out my hand.

"Here." Koga said handing me my money.

"Nice doing business with ya."

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princesstphanie- Shocked or what? I'll not talk for a long time. I'd rather ask some questions.

1. What do you think will be on that tape Koga has?

2. Did Miroku and Steph go through with it?

3. Will Rin and Shippo be able to get there in time to stop Kagome and Sesshomaru?

4. What will Kagome and Sesshomaru's reactions be when they wake up and realize what they had done or almost done?

5. What do you think Koga bought from Ryan?

6. How do you think Sango will feel about Miroku being with another girl? Should it go back to MirSan within time?

Also if you would like a link to see all of their dresses at the party, and even the outfits they wore in previous chapters go to this link www . xanga . com / Digiyasha, except you take out the spaces. Thanks guys, I LOVE YA ALL! I'm still not sure about the whole InuSan thing. Because I still kind of want to somehow make it MirSan, but uh.. I think these past chapters might of messed that chance up. So yeah I dunno. Review now please!


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, just Ellie, Steph, Ryan, and Jessica.

Princessstphanie- Still no spell check. Sorry. I intend on making this an interesting chapter. Hope it can be typed out as well as I thought it all out.

POV- Shippo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see my beautiful Rin has woken up." I said with a smile laying on my bed with her.

"Yes, she has. Thanks again for letting me sleep in your bed last night. I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru would lock me out like that! It just doesn't seem like something he would do."

"Do you even remember?"

"Remember what, Shippo?"

"Our thoughts on how Kagome and Sesshomaru may have had sex and we couldn't stop them because of Ellie actually being nice for once in her life!" I said not believing that she could of forgotten something so major so easily.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I've got a killer headache that's making me not think straight." Rin apologized.

"It's ok. I've got one too. I think it's from the beer we had last night."

"Probably."

"Shippo, Rin, I see you two have finally woken up." Miroku walked in the room smiling.

"Where were you Miroku? When I woke up you were gone!" I asked.

"I went out to meet with some of the others on what to do about our breakfast this morning." Miroku said.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?"

"What are we eating?"

"You, Rin, me, Sango, Inuyasha, Koga, Steph, Ryan, and Jessica all are going to get dressed and head down to the doughnut shop just down the road. We wanted Kagome to come with us, but she can't be found. Sango spent the night over at Inuyasha and Koga's and said when she went back to the room Kagome wasn't there. Then we decided we would ask Sesshomaru, but his door was locked." Miroku explained.

"I think I know where Ka-" I started.

"We know you know where Katon's is. We all know where Katon's is. Jessica pointed it out to us one day remember? It's just a restaurant." Rin said giving me another warning glare. Shouldn't we tell Miroku about our thoughts? I guess not. As they said, if I ever got Rin mad at me, I couldn't be able to run away.

"You're not a morning person are you?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Rin grinned.

"Well I'm going to change. Rin, I guess since you have no clothes and seeing as how Sesshomaru has his door locked, that you could go borrow something from Steph." Miroku said as Rin nodded and went off in pursue of something to wear.

...Sango pov...

I wonder where Kagome is. I'm starting to get worried. I thought she would at least be back by now. Maybe she's talking with one of the judges. Wait, no. I know she's not. I saw all of them when we met to talk. The only ones she could be with is Kikyo, Naraku, Ellie, or Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru had his door locked so it can't be him. It's so unlikly for her to be with the other three though. She hates all three of them.

"Who is it?" I asked as I heard a knocking on my door.

"Me! Any word from Kagome yet?" Inuyasha said through the door.

"No, sorry. Want to come in? You can open the door." I called still sitting down and not planning to get up.

"No, I've still got to put on those stupid so called normal clothes Steph makes us all wear." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye."

That's weird. I thought she would of at least went to Inuyasha sometime today. Wait, I barely remember seeing Kagome kiss Sesshomaru. Was it a dream? I did drink last night so it could be possible. I don't know. Kagome, please be safe. Wherever you may be. You're like a sister to me.

...Kikyo pov...

"You dare not be looking at me." I said with my back turned in the direction Naraku was not supposed to be looking at me from.

"I wouldn't want to look at your dead lifeless body. Don't worry." Naraku spat.

"That's funny coming from a guy who is afraid of me because I'm the only one his heart lusts for." I said simply as I did the last button on my shirt.

"Go to hell."

"Not yet. I still need to take Inuyasha with me."

"He won't go and you know it. You just want an excuse to stay alive a little bit longer."

"Fuck you."

I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smirking when he said, "Sure. Now or later?"

...Koga pov...

"So Mutt, any news on Kagome?" I asked as Inuyasha walked into our room.

"Nothing new yet, wolf."

"If you lost her, I will surely feed you to my pack of wolves when I get back."

"You wish."

"You're right. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't want my poor wolves to have to suffer such a horrible meal."

Kagome, wherever you are, you better be safe. If you're not I'll kill whoever is trying to harm you. I'm sure you are off taking a walk or something though so I'll calm down and get ready for breakfast. Maybe you will meet us there.

...Steph pov...

"Rin? What are you doing here?" I asked opening my room and letting her in.

"As you know I share a room with Lord Sesshomaru, he locked the door and now I have nothing to wear today. Miroku told me I should come ask you for something to wear so I can go eat breakfast with you guys." Rin explain as I occasionally nodded.

"Sure thing, Rin. Just go in my closest and help your self to anything."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Miroku sent you to the right person." I told her and she grinned as she started to go through all my clothes in my rather large closet.

Rin then screamed making me look over at her, in which she had no shirt on. "What is on my breast?" She yelled.

"God this is aqward... Looks like you got a tattoo of a heart."

"No, I think I would remember getting something like that!"

...Jessica pov...

"You idiot! I can't believe all the trouble you caused last night! Rin and Shippo got tattoo's thanks to your brilliant plan. Kagome and Sesshomaru and doing god knows what considering she is missing and his door is locked. I don't know what you did to make Miroku actually glare at you, but what else could you of done last night to make it any worse?" I blew up and shouted at my co-worker Ryan.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! You're really scary when you're mad!" Ryan begged.

"In fact, this show would be pretty normal without you! Oh and another thing, when does Shippo and Rin's aging potion end?"

"Um.. never." He grinned nervously.

"That's what I thought, and what did you give to Koga last night? You know I saw you!"

"That's not important."

...Kagome pov...

OH. MY. GOD. Do something. Quick! Anything! What did you do last night? Why is he just staring at me? AH! What is going on? I'm laying in Sesshomaru's bed right next to him and he's staring at me! Why is he staring at me? This is so weird!

"I see you are awake." He said calm as ever.

"How are you so calm? What did we do last night? I'M SO CONFUSED!" I would of kept on ranting, but then I realized something that made me go paler than I already was. "Why am I not wearing any clothes?" I then lifted the sheet up just a little to confirm my little suspicion. I went even more pale. "You don't have any clothes on either! So that means... OH MY GOD!"

Sesshomaru just smirked.

"Did we even use any protection?" I asked knowing the answer.

"What is this protection you speak of? I locked the door if that's what you mean." Sesshomaru said.

"How could I of let this happen? How did you let it happen? You hate me!"

"I do not hate you."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You know what this all means right?" Sesshomaru asked me as if it was obvious.

"I could be preganant? Inuyasha might kill you? Shippo may be worried about where I was? Rin could be sleeping outside this door as we speak? Which one?"

"You must sleep with me again."

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? IT SHOULDN'T OF HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME!"

"No. Incase you are pregnant I cannot allow the heir to the Western Lands to be a mistake child. That is unheard of."

"You wouldn't want me to be pregnant! Our child would be a half-breed!"

"Not necessarily. It depends on the day of the babies birth. It could be full demon, half demon, or even human. I wouldn't even mind the half-breed. If something would of happened to me, it would of went to Inuyasha and that is just unheard of."

"We aren't even married!"

"Married?"

"Sorry. Mated."

"Most demon give their partner the mating mark during the process. I was completely out of it and thus not being able to do so. Next time, I will."

"So basically, what you're saying is, you want me to be your mate?"

"I slept with you, even if drunk, I still did. You are mine now."

"This is so much to comprehend. How long will the baby take to be born? It would take 9 human months."

"I told you it depends."

"Sorry."

"When will we have sex? It has to happen somewhere between now and next week is when it has to take place for it to actually still count." Sesshomaru explained.

"What! I never even said yes yet!"

"Ah, but you will. I see it in you. You are glad to think of having a man all to yourself that you know will not abandon you."

"I'm.. I'm going to go get dressed now."

"Ok. One thing first." Sesshomaru said pulling me closer to him and giving me a long passionate and lustful kiss.

"Yes." I said not knowing. Either I really have feelings for him or mybrain is playing tricks on me.

I then gasped as Sesshomaru flipped me to where he was and he got on top of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I would really love to hear your opinions on this chapter. Sometime later I may post a M rated one-shot to what happened after Sesshomaru flipped her and go on top. I'm not sure though. I don't even know if any of you would read it, so probably not. I'm sorry I didn't do very good description on their reactions to this whole thing, but let's say some drama with a capital **D-R-A-M-A** will be happening so let's hope I can keep them at least a little bit in character if I'm lucky. I may even make it where they didn't have sex a second time, yet anyway. A lot of things will unfold in these next three or fourchapters so this would be a horrible time to stop reading Inuyasha fanfics. So yeah I guess please keep reading and reviewing. I'm realy going to need your support guys, seeing as how these next chapters are going to be tough on me. I'm still not sure on the whole InuSan thing. I'll take a vote!

1. Do you want it to become Inusan or Mirsan?

2. Do you want to get rid of or keep Ellie?

3. If I get rid of Ellie, do you want Tori to replace her?

Thanks so much. I REALLY appreciate it. Even for just skimming through it if you didn't feel like reading it all. Don't forget, www xanga com/Digiyasha has pictures of all of them in different chapters. You may even see some spoilers eventually. Oh and incase you forgot put aperiod in between www and xanga, then xanga and com.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Princessstphanie- I see that you guys want to keep Ellie, for the most part anyway. I also got diverse answers on the whole InuSan or MirSan thing. I'm not sure, I guess it depends on how I feel like writing it. It may even flip-flop. Kagome always has lots of guys, so why not Sango? Nobody wanted Tori, that was clear. So no Tori as host. I would miss Ellie way to much anyway. I love Ellie. I'd also like to thank whoever left me a review that gave me a great idea, you will see it. When you see it, whoever you are, let me know who you were! Lol, I'm too lazy to go back and check through my reviews to find it again. I love my boarder. Do you?

POV- it will flip-flop

X **I** X **N** X **U** X **Y** X **A** X **S **X **H** X **A** X ' X **S** X **K** X **A** X **R** X **A** X **O** X **K** X **E** X **C** X **O** X **P** X **E **X **T** X **I** X **O**X **N**

Sesshomaru was about to unbutton my shirt as I snapped back into reality.

"HEEELLLLLOOOOO?" Someone shouted from the door after knocking a few hundred times.

"Are you going to get it, Sesshy?" I asked.

"No. This Sesshomaru has others to do this common stuff for him."

"I think I liked you better drunk." I silently sighed as I put on one of Sesshomaru's giant shirts Steph had given him and went to go open the door.

What could Lord Sesshomaru be doing? I know Shippo told me that he and Kagome probably had sex, but does it really take that long? I want him to come with us to breakfast! I haven't seen him all morning or at all last night except for when he was drunk with Kagome! I miss you Lord Sesshomaru!

"Hello?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Kagome?" Rin asked confused.

"Oh yeah... hey Rin!" I said with a blush realizing that we kind of locked her out last night. Wait, OH MY GOD! What can I tell her? I cant come out to say to a little kid, even if she does look older now, 'Hi I just slept with your practically father and you had to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Sorry about that!'

"Don't worry Kagome, I already know that you and Lord Sesshomaru had sex last night." Rin came out front and told me. Wait, how did she know?

"Rin... who told you that?"

"Shippo."

"Shippo knows too!" I then turned around to Sesshomaru who was still lying in bed and yelled, "RIN AND SHIPPO KNEW WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"You are responsible for your own actions." Was his so called reply. MEN!

"Rin, who else knows?" I asked with worry.

"Don't worry. Just us. Shippo almost told Miroku, but I wouldn't let him." Rin said.

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed as I gave her a huge hug.

"Are you two coming to breakfast with us? We are all headed down to get some doughnuts." Rin asked.

"No." Sesshomaru stated.

"We would love to, just give us one moment." I said shutting the door.

"We are not going."

"YES WE ARE! YOU OWE ME!"

"For what?"

"You almost made me have sex with you... AGAIN!"

"You weren't complaining at the time." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Just get dressed!" I shouted before I myself stormed out of the room. "Oh hey, Rin!"

"Twice?" Rin asked with a mischievous smile.

I blushed.

"Rin! Kagome! There you are!" Shippo said coming up to us. "We were right!"

"This is so embarrassing! I'm going to kill him!" I said to myself in referral to Sesshomaru.

"But if you kill him, you can't give me a little sister." Rin pleaded.

"Or a little brother!" Shippo also pleaded as something dawned on him. "If you and Sesshomaru did get mated and had a kid... would that make me and Rin related?"

"No silly. You aren't REALLY Kagome's son and I'm not REALLY Sesshomaru's daughter. They both just saved our butts so we consider them as that." Rin said smartly.

"Good. 'Sides I kind of consider Inuyasha as my dad anyway." Shippo said as both me and Rin shot daggers his way. Then again, I don't care. It's not like I love Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. I don't really love anybody.

...back in my room...

"Kagome, where were you? Is that Sesshomaru's shirt?" Sango asked as she applied her last bit of makeup.

"No. Steph let me borrow it! As for where I was, I was... Sango. I can't lie to you, but I'm not sure if I can really trust you with this either. What if you somehow let it slip to Miroku? I know how close you two are." I said throwing off the shirt and changing into the one pair of pants Steph actually gave me. Remind me to hurt her later.

"You know me and Miroku aren't as close as we used to be." Sango replied in a kind of saddened tone. Suddenly her skirt looked a lot more interesting to her.

"Ok. I was kind of with Sesshomaru all night.."

"YOU WHAT!" Sango shouted in shock.

"SHH keep it down, please!" I begged.

"You didn't sleep with him did you?"

I blushed for the billionth time today

"Kagome! You know how easy it is for a demon to get a human pregnant!"

"It is?" Of course, I just had to be clueless.

"Yes!"

"He did mention something about wanting me to sleep with him again within a week just to make sure if I was pregnant our kid wouldn't be a mistake child." I said.

"Oh my god. He wouldn't of said that unless he really thought you could be pregnant!" Sango said as I went pale.

"I'm to young!" I complained.

"Best thing for you to do is to wait it out and see what happens. Whatever you do, you mustn't let Inuyasha know or all hell will be let loose."

"You think I don't know that?" I asked.

...much later at the doughnut shop...

"Where were you all mornin?" Inuyasha asked after wolfing down a chocolate icing doughnut as soon as I walked in.

"What do you care?" I asked coldly.

"Plenty!"

"If you must know, I'm not in any danger."

"Yo, Kagome. Don't waste your breath on old Inu-Trasha. Tell me where you were." Koga said coming with a glazed doughnut to us.

"Why does everyone want to know?" I asked.

"Leave her alone." Sesshomaru said back to his icy ways. Except.. he's sticking up for me? This is definitely new. He is still being cold as ever, but not only for his own pride, mine as well. What the fuck?

"You! You need to stay out of this!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Kagome! Why are you standing up for him?" Inuyasha asked with an odd look on his face.

"Well, he is my boyfriend." I reminded the hanyou.

"Yes. She will be mine completely all to soon." Sesshomaru said bending down and giving me a passionate kiss right there in the middle of the shop.

"I don't know what you are up to this time, but keep MY Kagome out of it!" Koga demanded exactly as Inuyasha did making their voices blend into one.

Sesshomaru smirked, I blushed AGAIN.

"Took you two long enough." Ellie said coming over with coffee in hand. "Did she make you late, Sesshomaru?" Ellie asked MUCH more nicer.

"Listen bitch, I don't care if you want him to be with Rin. I'm with him and there is nothing anyone can do about it!" I went off.

"I could get you kicked off for that kind of behavior towards the host." Ellie did her evil grin she did all to often.

"Hi, I was wondering, can you get me a job. I know it's kind of bad to ask this of a friend, but I need a job.." Tori, the same girl from the audience came up and asked Steph.

"Can you go get me a pink frosted doughnut with sprinkles, Tori?" Steph asked not intending to get off her ass.

"If you make me your personal assistant I can get everything for you!" Steph's eyes lit up.

"You're hired! Now get me that doughnut!" Steph demanded.

"Ok." Tori started to walk away.

"Get me a custard doughnut!" Ellie said before she got to far away. Tori turned around.

"I do not work for you." Tori said as she started to walk away again.

"Hey! Do not deny my friend of her doughnut! Go get it!" Steph glared.

"FINE!" Tori said going away to get both bitches their doughnuts.

"Hunny... can you make her get me some Boston Cheesecake doughnuts?" Miroku asked with puppy eyes. Oh god. This has to be killing Sango.

"Of course." Steph grinned giving her current boyfriend a hug.

"Here." Tori said coming back and giving Steph and Ellie their doughnuts.

"Now I need you to go and get Miroku some Boston Cheesecake ones." Steph said as Tori sighed and went off to go get Miroku some doughnuts too.

"Steph! That is so cruel! Sending that poor girl to get doughnuts for people!" Jessica scolded.

"You could get on to me for being slack when you lived with me, but now I can do it and you can't do a thing about it because I am no longer a teenager!" Steph said.

"Wait, you used to live with Jessica?" Miroku asked kind of puzzled.

"Yeah. Jessica is my sister in-law actually. She married my older brother Steven." Steph replied.

"I used to live with Ellie and Ryan, too. Even Tori." Steph said as Ellie and Ryan nodded in agreement.

"You just used to live with everyone!" Shippo commented.

"No, not everyone. I didn't get to live with Miroku here." Steph said giving a really sickening sweet look.

"Here." Tori said giving Miroku his doughnuts.

"Aw, we have to get back soon. Got to practice for tomorrow's show." Sango pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I stated.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with Kikyo." Steph told Miroku.

"It's ok." Miroku said secretly just glad he got a pretty girl he could look at and not Naraku or something. Kikyo may be a bitch, but that doesn't make her any uglier. Not on the outside anyway. I think he's wrong. I am much prettier than Kikyo.

"Feel bad for me!" Shippo whined.

"I feel bad for you, baby." Rin said giving Shippo a hug.

"You are so lucky." Shippo told Rin.

"I know."

"I forgot who I'm with!" Inuyasha complained. His partner growled at him. He get a scared look and hid behind me.

"Hey, Ellie, you still on for your idea?" Steph asked Ellie who did her evil grin again and nodded her head up and down.

"What's the idea?" Koga asked.

"Can't tell." Steph grinned.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru." My possible babies soon to be father said.

"As much as I love you," Ellie said and I glared, "we can't even tell you."

"Well I'm heading back." Steph said as she got an idea. "TORI! Go get a roly chair and push me!" Steph thought this was a very good idea.

"That's Steph for ya." Ryan and Sango both said, after realizing it, blushed.

X **I** X **N** X **U** X **Y** X **A** X **S **X **H** X **A** X **'** X **S** X **K** X **A** X **R** X **A** X **O** X **K** X **E** X **C** X **O** X **P** X **E **X **T** X **I** X **O**X **N**

Princessstphanie- I know, it's not the best, but I can't work on this fic for a little while. My main goal is to finish one or two of my other fics before school starts. I probably won't update until August 5, if it's two days past that review me with a flame telling me to get off my lazy ass and write a new chapter. Speaking of reviews... the review button would love to be clicked on.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha's karaoke competition

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of these songs, just my own made of characters and places ect. So don't sue me or I'll make my dog Rocky come get you! I'll make sure he's nice and hungry too. That dog would do anything to protect me. Even financially.

Princessstphanie- Sorry for the lack of updates. School starts back August 4th. Had to shop for school crap with mom a lot and fit in as much hanging with friends as possible. You guys should thank Permo for making me write another chapter. I was going to wait till school started back.

Special thanks to- Permo. Thanks for looking up all the lyrics for this and the next few chapters for me, so I could make the dolls for this chapter. Go to www . xanga . com / Digiyasha to see them. Exactly why I dedicated this fic to you a long time ago. Not only do you leave the most hilarious reviews and help me look up lyrics from time to time, you are such a good best friend! Sorry if I prevail you as a bitch to everyone who doesn't even know you.

POV- Steph

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellie and I are so cruel. We went around last night and changed everyone, but Koga and Shippo's hair. Ellie made Rin have really short whitish blondish lesbian hair and Kagome really short silverish blondish lesbian looking hair. I was going to give Miroku kind of short light purple hair, but couldn't go through with it so Ellie did it for me. I dyed Kikyo's hair a deepish red, dyed Sango's pink, and cut Inuyasha's hair shorter and pink also. We ganged up on Ryan as we dyed it blue and turquoise highlight things. Also as I cut Jessica's hair off Ellie dyed it a dark green. I'm just got back from shopping with my cousin Marah and her boyfriend Alex. We got everyone clothes for today's performance. I hope nobody wants to kill me to badly. I like Inuyasha and Sango, don't get me wrong, but it was for the good of the show. Kikyo, I didn't really mind to do it to her. Her hair actually looks better. Ellie even put behind her selfish pride and went blonde for the show. I myself even dyed my hair blue and put on this really cute blue hat.

"Wench! What did you do to my hair?" Inuyasha yelled at Ellie.

"Don't look at me!" Ellie said. "Maybe it was magical."

"Magic my ass." Naraku snorted.

"Why always assume I do these things?" Ellie asked.

"Why do you think?" Rin asked.

"Mine isn't that bad actually." Miroku commented.

"Yeah. I actually kind of like his." I said.

"Or are you just saying that because your with him?" Sango asked.

"MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A LESBIAN HAIR CUT!" Kagome shouted coming through the door with Sesshomaru. She looked straight over to Ellie. "YOU!" Good. Nobody even suspected that I had anything to do with it.

"Tori," I looked over at my assistant. "Go get my car just in case you need to drive Ellie away."

"Ok." Tori said off to go get in Steph's car.

"Ellie drives though." I said before she got out the door. She sighed.

"Shouldn't it start now?" Shippo, one of the lucky ones, asked.

"Yeah. After you put on your clothes. Shippo wears the orange long sleeve shirt and matching glitter pants. Rin's wearing this long sleeve white shirt and white pants. Kagome is wearing this silver dress. Sesshomaru is wearing this white under shit, black tuxedo top, and black pants. Inuyasha is wearing this pink hoodie like shirt and pink pants. Jessica will be wearing this green jacket and green mini skirt. Ellie's already wearing her yellow tank top shirt and pants with rainbow things on the sides. I'm about to be in my blue jacket and skirt. Koga's wearing a tan shirt with a brown jacket over it and brown shorts. Naraku's wearing a yellow under shirt with a gold jacket over it and matching gold pants. Kikyo's wearing a red hoodie and red skirt. Ryan is getting to wear a blue shirt and turquoise pants. Sango's wearing a pink under shirt and pink jacket with a pink skirt. Lastly Miroku's wearing a purple wife beater like shirt with gold symbols on it and dark purple almost blue looking pants with a few holes in them. Got it?" I said as everyone glared.

"Why do I always get the gay looking clothes? I will kill you!" Naraku insisted.

"At least I don't look as slutty as normal." Kagome tried to tell herself.

"Ellie made me look like a lesbian and you made Shippo look gay! Both of those are impossible." Rin said to Ellie and I.

"I think I look almost as gay as Naraku!" Shippo complained.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm wearing that." Inuyasha said.

"I'll be back." Sesshomaru told Kagome and Rin as he left off to his room for something.

...start of the show...

"It's another day and this time we are all assigned a color to wear. We went a little extreme and even dyed our hair." Ellie said as the show started.

"Ellie's yellow. Steph's blue. I'm green. Ryan is turquoise. As for the contestants, Kagome silver, Rin white, Kikyo red, Sango hot pink, Inuyasha pink, Naraku gold, Sesshomaru black, Shippo orange, Miroku purple, and Koga is brown." Jessica announced.

"We're going to start today's show off with Shippo and Naraku singing 'Hello goodbye' by the Beatles. This song seems to fit there new appearance generation wise." Ellie said.

"What, gay?" Shippo asked.

"Yep." Ellie agreed as Derek the DJ started the music.

"_You say yes, I say no" _Naraku started off.

_  
"You say stop and I say go go go, oh no" _Shippo joined in.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello" _Naraku stole the microphone. Shippo glared.

"_I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no" _Shippo snatched it back.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello" _Naraku decided to give in because he didn't feel like getting yelled at afterwards by an angry Rin.

_  
"Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?" _Shippo grinned.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello." _Naraku shrugged.

_  
"You say yes (I say yes) I say no (but I may mean no)_

_You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (till it's time to go)  
Oh, oh no." _Shippo sang the words and Naraku sang the background part.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say Hello-o-o hello" _Naraku sang it, but Shippo did all the hello's.

"Hela heba helloa  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo  
Hela heba helloa, hela  
Hela heba helloa, cha cha cha  
Hela heba helloa, wooo" Shippo sang.

"Hela heba helloa, cha cah cah" Naraku finished.

"Definitely gay." Ellie said as the finished.

"Because of you two!" Naraku shouted pointing to Ellie then me. The main security guard went and made Shippo and Naraku go back stage.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ellie said trying to act all innocent. "Next up is Miroku and Kikyo singing 'Just like a pill' by Pink. This should be good." Ellie laughed as Derek started the music.

"_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me" _Kikyo started.

"_I think I took too much" _Miroku sang.

"_I'm crying here, what have you done?" _Kikyo sang.

"_I thought it would be fun _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch" _Miroku sang.

"_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch," _Kikyo sang.

"_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can" _Miroku sang as he started to act like he was running away from Kikyo. That dork. He maybe be a dork, but that's why I care about him.

"_To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill" _Kikyo sang as she stopped chasing him.

"_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill" _Miroku sang.

"_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me   
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help" _Kikyo sang.

"_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me itch" _Miroku sang.

"_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch," _Kikyo sang.

"_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can_" Miroku again started to run. Kikyo simply rolled her eyes not wanting to go along with it anymore.

"_To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears" _Kikyo sang as Miroku gave up the running.

"_And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill _

_Run just as fast as I can" _Miroku now decided to run in one place for the heck of it.

"_To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears" _Kikyo sang.

"_And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill _

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch" _Miroku now tried to inch over close enough to Kikyo so he would have a chance to grope her.

"_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch," _Kikyo realized this and moved away.

"_I think I'll get outta here, where I can _

_Run just as fast as I can" _Miroku ran over to her.

"_To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears_" Kikyo glared. I glared. Naraku smirked.

"_And I swear you're just like a pill   
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill" _Miroku bowed as he finished.

"Miroku..." I continued glaring. He grinned and ran backstage.

"Well, that was interesting." Jessica commented.

"Yep." Ryan agreed.

"Maybe there was more to that than we examined." Ellie thought out loud. I had to get Jessica to take away my notebook before I threw it at Ellie. That bitch! Some friend! Damn her!

"I MEANT Kikyo might have a thing for Miroku." Ellie said clearing herself with me.

"What ever." Kikyo laughed walking back stage also.

"We have Sango and Inuyasha singing 'The kill' by 30 Seconds To Mars. I LOVE THAT SONG!" Ellie said.

"ME TOO!" Steph shouted in agreement.

"_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?" _Inuyasha began.

"_What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?" _Sango sang pointing at Inuyasha.

"_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you" _Sango sang and Inuyasha sang pointing to Kikyo. I guess he still has a thing for Kagome.

"_What if I wanted to fight" _Inuyasha sang.

"_Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?" _Sango sang.

"_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you" _Inuyasha sang.

"_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you" _Both of them sang.

"_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am." _Inuyasha sang with a look in his eyes I can't even describe.

"_Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you." _They both sang.

"_Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you" _Inuyasha sang.

"_Come break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down" _Sango sang.

"_What if I wanted to break...?  
Bury me, bury me  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me" _They finished.

"Jarred Letto is better." Ellie said.

"Be nice." Jessica warned. "Don't need nobody else chasin' ya around."

"Ok." Ellie sighed. Inuyasha and Sango walked backstage. "I'll TRY."

"Good."

"Next up is the oh so hot Sesshomaru and Koga looking like he always does, gay. They will be singing 'Goodnight goodnight' by Hot Hot Heat.

"DON'T CALL HIM HOT!" Kagome yelled from her chair. I thought Ellie was going to try and be nice... Good thing Derek was thinking along the same lines that I was and started the music.

"_It's not enough to hear me say you've won  
You only wanted me for having fun  
But now I think you've gone and had your way  
And left me with a pile of bills to pay  
I can't even rewind the tape machine  
To listen to your drunken reasoning  
So here it is - your final lullaby" _Koga started.

"_So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So Goodnight" _Both of them sang. Now watching them, Koga does look kind of gay with the clothes I always give him and his hair.

"_I've given up on social niceties  
I threw 'em out when I threw out your keys  
Along with all your records I can't stand  
You never even listen to any one of them  
You're never gonna drag me out again  
With all the people that were never ever even your friends  
So here it is - your final lullaby" _Sesshomaru sang.

"_So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So goodnight" _They both sang together.__

"A little bit of rain I'd say is fair  
But when it starts to thunder they all stare  
This isn't goodnight, this is goodbye..." Koga sang.__

"So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me   
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight.  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
_So goodnight, goodnight  
You're embarrassing me  
You're embarrassing you  
So goodnight, goodnight  
Walk away from the door  
Walk away from my life  
So goodnight" _They took turns singing lines and finished.

Hey! Where did that hat come from? When did Sesshomaru get a blue hat and put it on! I want it! I... must... have... it. I slid down out of my chair. Got odd looks from Jessica and Ryan. I, forgetting I was in a skirt, crawled on my hands and knees as Ellie and Kagome kept arguing about Sesshomaru and slowly went up the stairs on the side of the stage. I managed to get about a yard away from Sesshomaru when Shippo just had to ruin it.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked making everyone's attention turn towards me.

"Uh..." I said as I got up snatched the hat off Sesshomaru's head and started to run away. Sesshomaru didn't like this so he decided to chase me. All I know is here I am running and I see a blur of black go by me.

"Did he just run past me?" I asked. I didn't even need an answer because I saw him run out the double emergency doors.

"Don't tell me he passed you thinking you were so fast you were already outside." Jessica laughed along with most others in the audience. Those who knew Sesshomaru, knew better than to laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own these songs or Inuyasha. All I own is Steph, Jessica, Ellie, Ryan, and Tori.

Princessstphanie- I really want to change my penname, but I've had it since I very first became an author so I just can't. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently. I'll be making up for that I hope. Here is a chapter that isn't that short, yay! Also, I have nothing against Canada.

POV- Sango

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much is happening to my friends and I here in Kagome's time. So much it's almost hard to think about what our lives used to be like. Friendships broken, love grown, all so much to take on! The show isn't going to get any easier either. Tori just came in and told us that we have to dress up like animals today. We have to start busting our asses for some Halloween special we're having. She wants us to start it early. On top of practicing for regular shows. Steph is about to come in now and give us our costumes.

"What do you think you're going to end up being?" I asked Inuyasha who was sitting beside me.

"Something gay."

"I know what I am!" Miroku grinned.

"Only because you're dating a judge that happens to pick out your clothes! Be nice!" Kagome complained.

"I'm here!" Steph grinned now.

"Please tell me I'm not a cat." Shippo said.

"You're not, Kagome is! Here Kagome." Steph said as she tossed Kagome this skin tight cat costume that looked so slutty.

"I'm a slut again. How did I know?" Kagome asked herself.

"It's Steph. She loves making you dress like a slut." I pointed out.

"Now what does this penguin look like Steph?" Miroku asked as Steph handed him his costume.

"Oh..."

"Naraku, you look like a guy who would wear a baboon suit. So you are a baboon!" Steph said happily giving him one almost exactly like the one back in Feudal Japan.

"I have two now!" Naraku said simply.

"Shippo, you get to be a duck." Steph said.

"A duck? That's for little kids!" Shippo whined.

"You are a kid at heart."

"What am I?" Rin asked wondering if she had the same fate as Shippo.

"Kangaroo."

"What's that?" Rin asked as she began to look at her costume Steph gave her.

"It's hops around. As for Koga, you are a bird."

"A bird? I'm a wolf!" Koga stated. "A wolf prince at that!"

"Well, Ellie is the wolf today." Steph said putting Ellie's costume aside to hand over to her later.

"What are you then?" Koga asked.

"Me? I'm a pink flamingo! Ryan is a chicken and Jessica is a turtle for today. I'm even letting Tori join in and be a worm!" Steph started laughing at the thought of Tori's costume on her.

"What about me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are a bear, Sesshomaru is a panther, Kikyo is a rabbit, and Sango is a pig." Steph said handing out the last of the costumes.

"A pig?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm a fucking pig?"

"Yep!"

"That's good to know... I guess."

...sometime into the competition, kagome pov...

"Today they are dressed up as animals! The couples still remain the same I think. Anyway, enough of my rants, who wants to know who goes first?" Ellie asked the crowd.

The crowd gave her a weird look.

"Fine... be that way! First up is Rin and Sango singing 'Lady Marmalade'." Ellie said non enthusiastic, still mad about the audience.

"I can't believe Rin's doing this song." Shippo said to me.

"Me either."

"How did you convince Sesshomaru into letting her?" Shippo asked with a questioning glance.

"Oh I have my ways."

...flashback...

"There is no way Rin is going to do this song. There is no need in even trying to convince me." Sesshomaru said getting off of his bed.

"Oh really?" I asked seductively as I pushed him back on his bed.

"Really."

"We will just have to see about that." I gave a playful little grin as I sat down on the ground and started to message a certain area he is most vulnerable. He started to moan and I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let Rin sing with Sango!" I demanded.

"Ok! Now continue. I'm in need of a release."

"Nah." I teased. Sesshomaru glared.

...end flashback...

"Like?" Shippo asked.

"Look they're starting!" I said pointing to my friends the kangaroo and pig trying to not let Shippo know of my seductive ways.

"Just the music. Why not tell Shippo?" Kikyo asked with a smirk.

"Why don't you and your whore of an ass go sit on the other end where Sango was?" I asked. "Oh, now they've started." Shippo sighed.

'_Where's are all my soul sisters?  
Let me hear you flow sisters' _Sango started singing, thank kami.

'_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister' _Rin and Sango both sang.

'_He met Marmalade down in ol' Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street, yeah  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go?", oh! uh huh _  
_Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade' _Rin sang all by herself.

'_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?' _Sango sang.

'_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
suedes, dark green  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata ya ya _

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?' _Rin continued singing.

'_Yeah, yeah, aw  
We come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let them know we bout the cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours?  
Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry!  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heeled shoes, gettin love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge' _Sango sang.

'_Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters' _Rin sang.

'_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
You wanna gitchy gitchy ya ya  
Mocha chocolata ,what?' _Sango sang.

'_Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade' _Rin sang.

'_Ooh  
Lady Marmalade  
ooh yeah' _Sango sang.

'_Marmalade  
ohh yeah' _Rin sang.

'_Hey, hey, hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More, more, more!' _Sango and Rin sang.

'_Now he's back home doing nine to five  
Livin the gray flannel life' _Rin sang solo.

_  
'But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep' _Sango sang.

'_More, more, more!' _Rin sang.

'_Gitchy gitchy ya ya da da  
Gitchy gitchy ya ya here  
Mocha chocolata ya ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
All my sisters yeah!  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Come on, uh  
Christina  
Au lait  
Pink  
Lady Marmalade  
Lil' Kim  
Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh  
Mya  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Rockwilder baby  
Baby  
Moulin Rouge_

_Ooh ooh  
Da da da da  
Miss D'meanor here  
Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes-a' _Rin and Sango finished together as they attempted some kind of a sexy pose. The best they could muster while being in a pig and kangaroo costume anyway.

"That was good. May I ask what was up with that last pose though?" Ellie asked with a laugh when they finished.

"Well, if Steph didn't make us wear these gay ass costumes it would of turned out better." Rin stated with a huff standing next to Sango still.

"Besides, you have no room to talk. Have you ever seen the way you walk? You shake your ass or something! What ass you have anyway. That's not much. We all know that so don't even try to deny it." Sango pointed out making Ellie blush like hell.

"I have an ass!" Ellie defended herself.

"Ellie... you've never had an ass or boobs." Steph started to laugh at her unfortunate friend.

"Shut up! Leave me and my small boobs alone! Least mine aren't so big I can't fit into a tank top the right way!" Ellie shouted making Steph glare.

"Ladies, stop arguing. Please." Miroku tried to stop them.

"Ellie... be nice!" Ryan scolded.

"Fuck you!"

"Be quiet now or else." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Yes, Fluffy! Next up is Sesshomaru and Miroku singing 'Wastland' by Ten years." Ellie said as Rin and Sango went backstage. Rin probably so fast because she wanted to avoid Sesshomaru and Sango probably wanted to do the same, but with Miroku.

"Do not embarrass Rin like that again. She can do as she likes." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I think she was sexy! Ellie was just being mean." Ryan grinned like the idiot he was. Sesshomaru glared. Shippo had to be restrained by me so he didn't go and bite his arm or something. Derek, being the smart DJ he is, started the music finally.

"Yay Derek!" Steph cheered.

"Yay me!" Derek grinned not realizing paused it again.

"Dumbass or what?" Ellie asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I agree. He is a dumbass and I don't like to call people that unless they really are." Jessica said.

"Hey! How come you never yay for me?" Miroku asked.

"Because I do something else for you." Steph grinned along with Miroku as he thought of it. He then shut up.

"You never yay for me!" Rin and Shippo called out to each other and then began to laugh.

"Sesshy, will you go yay for me?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Want a repeat of last night?"

"Depends."

"If I finish what I was doing last night."

"Do it later. At home, or as close to home as it gets here." Sesshomaru said as I smiled.

"Ok!"

"This whole yay thing is so stupid!" Inuyasha complained.

"Yeah it is." Sango agreed.

"I want a yay..." Koga pouted.

"Yay Koga!" Ellie cheered.

"That's one less thing to get done." Koga stated.

"Nobody has gone yay for me either." Tori, the personal assistant, pointed out. Everyone went silent. Nobody felt like going yay for her. "What did I ever do to any of you?"

"Derek! Music!" Inuyasha shouted over at the DJ. Derek didn't notice because he along with all the judges were in a deep conversation about the word yay along with Ellie.

"JERK!" Tori yelled.

"I want a yay." Naraku decided.

"Ok." Kikyo said.

"I want a yay!" Naraku now commanded.

"Yay." Kikyo said monotone.

"EVEN NARAKU GETS A YAY!" Tori complained.

"DEREK! MUSIC!" Everyone shouted together. Derek shook his head, but then realized it was his job so he decided to go start to the music again.

'Change my attempt good intentions' Sesshomaru began the song.

'_Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
But signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
But I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help  
And please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt' _Miroku joined in now.

_'Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold sweat  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red' _Sesshomaru took over.

'_Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I' _They both sang.

_'Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but I will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help' _Miroku sang.

'_Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I' _Sesshomaru sang. I wonder if he really is trying to change.

'_Here we are with your obsession  
Should I, could I' _Miroku sang. He does have an obsession come to think of it.

'_Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know' _Sesshomaru sang.

'_Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition  
Should I, could I  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should I, could I  
Should I, could I' _Sesshomaru and Miroku finished together and walked backstage before anyone could say anything.

"Why did you leave so quick?" I yelled over at Miroku.

"Need to talk to Sango!" Miroku yelled back. That's weird.

"That was the penguin and panther, or how we love them, Miroku and Sesshomaru." Ellie said. Steph and I glared.

"LEAVE MY MAN OUT OF IT!" We both yelled unplanned. Steph kept glaring and I gave a kind of shocked face. Have I done that before?

"PMS!" Ellie started to laugh her ass off.

"Tori, kick her ass." Steph said.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Tori asked.

"Well I don't pay you for nothing." Steph said.

"FINE!" Tori said as her and Ellie began to "fight". This was the most pansy cat fight I've ever seen!

"RIP HER SHIRT OFF!" Miroku and Ryan yelled.

"WHO'S?" Steph yelled at the both of them.

"Tori. She has bigger boobs. Ellie has nothing."

"Well, considering it Ellie and Tori... I've got to say Ellie." Ryan said.

"Yeah, Tori's just EWWWWWWWWWW!" Derek, Ryan, Inuyasha, and Koga said together simultaneously.

"Get off me! Here's Naraku and Inuyasha singing 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry." Ellie said pushing  
Tori off who just shrugged.

"Dedicated from the both of us to Kikyo."

'All right!' Inuyasha and Naraku started off screaming together.

_'Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid' _Naraku sang.

_'You want me to stay, but I got to make my way  
Hey  
You're a crazy bitch' _Inuyasha sang. Kikyo looked so insulted! I love this!

_'But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' _Naraku sang.

_'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch' _Inuyasha sang.

'But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' Naraku sang.

_'Take it ALL, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh' _Inuyasha and Naraku sang together.

_'You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face' _Inuyasha sang.

_'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' _Naraku sang.

_'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' _Inuyasha sang.

_'Get the video  
Fuck you so good  
Get the video  
Fuck you so good' _Naraku sang.

'_Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch' _Inuyasha was now grinning his ass off trying to keep in the laughter.

_'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' _Naraku sang.__

'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on' Inuyasha sang.

_'Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk' _Inuyasha sang.

_'You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me  
Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on' _Naraku sang.

_'Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on'_ Inuyasha and Naraku sang together.

_'You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me' _Naraku finished by himself.

"I'm not a crazy bitch! I'M NOT ELLIE!" Kikyo shouted. "I have boobs!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY BOOBS! You're making me feel bad." Ellie complained.

"I love you Ellie! Or I did until Miroku incident earlier." Steph said.

"I would never cheat on you with her! You are far more pretty." Miroku said.

"YOU'RE ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE SHE HAS BOOBS!" Ellie shouted with a glare.

"Jealous, much?" Tori asked.

"Shut up! Here's Shippo and Kikyo singing 'Blame Canada' that's in the South Park Movie." Ellie said as Derek the DJ started playing the music.

"PAUSE THE MUSIC!" Ryan shouted. "Why do we have Tori here?"

"Why do we have a lot of things here?" Ellie asked.

"She pushes me around in a chair and does what I tell her to." Steph grinned.

"I want a servant." Ellie complained in a whiny tone.

"MUSIC!" Rin shouted to make Ellie mad.

'Times have changed  
Our kids are getting worse  
They won't obey their parents  
They just want to fart and curse!' Kikyo started.

_'Should we blame the government?  
Or blame society? _

Or should we blame the images on TV?' Shippo now took his turn in the song.

_'No, blame Canada' _Kikyo corrected.

_'Blame Canada' _Shippo and Kikyo both sang.

_'With all their beady little eyes  
And flapping heads so full of lies  
Blame Canada  
Blame Canada  
We need to form a full assault  
It's Canada's fault!' _Shippo sang raising a sign like he was going to petition Canada.

_'Don't blame me  
For my son Stan  
He saw the damn cartoon  
And now he's off to join the Klan!  
And my boy Eric once  
Had my picture on his shelf  
But now when I see him he tells me to fuck myself!' _Kikyo sang. She is a whore enough to have two kids by now.

_'Well, blame Canada  
Blame Canada  
It seems that everything's gone wrong  
Since Canada came along  
Blame Canada  
Blame Canada  
They're not even a real country anyway' _Shippo sang. Does he even Canada is?

'My son could've been a doctor or a lawyer rich and true,  
Instead he burned up like a piggy on the barbecue  
Should we blame the matches?  
Should we blame the fire?  
Or the doctors who allowed him to expire?' Kikyo sang.

'Heck no!  
Blame Canada  
Blame Canada  
With all their hockey hullabaloo  
And that bitch Anne Murray too  
Blame Canada  
Shame on Canada  
For...  
The smut we must stop  
The trash we must bash' Shippo sang.

'The Laughter and fun  
Must all be undone  
We must blame them and make a fuss  
Before someone thinks of blaming uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!' Kikyo finished.

...third person...

"I blame us. We're horrible influences on today's generation. Especially some of us." Jessica said turning and looking completely at Ryan.

"Why look at me? I'm innocent!" Ryan smiled innocently trying to look like a little kid.

"Cut the act. Need I remind you of the time you tried to seduce me?" Steph said.

"Uh..," Ryan started out then looked at Jessica, "Steph, no thanks! You can remind me later." Ryan was not stupid after all.

"We only have a few more minutes left. Get it going!" Josh, the recorder who did all the graphics and things, demanded from up above in his little box.

"Yes, Josh!" Ellie, Steph, Ryan, and Tori said.

"Now lastly here is Koga and Kagome singing 'I'm Feeling You' by Santana." Ellie announced.

_'Sometimes I imagine the world without you' _Kagome sang.

'But most time I'm just so happy that I ever found you

Its a complicated web  
That you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
We always always stay the same' Koga sang.

_'I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you' _Kagome sang.

'You go and then I can finally breath in  
Cuz baby I know in the end you're never leaving  
Well we rarely ever sane  
I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows' Koga sang.

'_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you' _Koga and Kagome finished together.

"Are those the right lyrics?" Steph asked.

"I don't know. I've never heard the song. If they're not blame me. I could of went to a bad website." Ellie said.

"Why blame you when I can blame Tori?" Steph asked.

"Good point."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Kagome said leaving the microphone and walking off to her room. Sesshomaru began to follow.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"To follow my mate, not that it's any of your business." Sesshomaru stated,

"MATE?" Koga and Inuyasha stared at him now with gaping eyes.

"Yes."

"Well that's all for tonight! YAY PUDDING! THERE IS A MONKEY IN A SHOE! Stupid cat... I will laugh at your banana." Ellie said.

"What the hell?" Sango, along with everyone else.

"Random much?" Steph asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- That chapter was long enough to make up for the lack in updates isn't it? Is there any song requests? Anyway... question time! **_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

1. Who do you want to get eliminated first?

2. Who do you want to win?

3. Who do you think is the cutest, Shippo or Rin?

4. Who would you rather be with, if you are a guy, Tori, Steph, Jessica, or Ellie? If you are a girl, who would you rather act like Tori, Steph, Jessica or Ellie.

5. How long do you think this fic should last chapter wise?


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own any songs used in this fic, just Ellie, Ryan, Steph, Derek, Jessica, and Tori.

Princessstphanie- This chapter has funny songs. I hope you find them funny also, at least then I would know I'm not a complete idiot who will laugh at any given song. Please read, review, and answer the questions at the end of the chapter. I take anything you guys say into consideration for this fic. Oh and since the fall holidays are approaching, I will probably have another new chapter within a week or a week and a half. Just depends on how busy I am with Ellie, Tori, and Derek. I'm so sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. I had a LOT of love drama. I am now single and very much wishing I was still with Derek. Anyway, sorry for talking so much. Here's the newest chapter of Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition!

POV- Steph

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man Ellie, I think they're going to kill me today." I sighed inwardly as I slumped down on the wall behind me to sit on the ground and put my head in my hands to think and pray I don't end up dying because of the clothes I have picked out for them all to wear. That really would be a horrible death when you think about it. Dying on the job... over clothes.

"What gave you that idea?" Ellie smirked.

"The fact they will kill her knowing what we know about them, duh!" Tori smarted off.

"They can't kill you though! I'd miss you!" Ryan complained.

"Why not blame it on someone else like you always do?" Jessica asked with curiosity.

"But who?" I asked as I looked at the room. Poor Ellie has enough people who hate her already, I'd feel bad to do it to Jessica since she's so nice, Hm... "Ryan or Tori. Hard decision."

"Tori." Ellie stated.

"Thanks!" Tori joked.

"Ok, Tori it is." I nodded. Things are solved. I say Tori wouldn't stop whining until I assigned these clothes to them for this humorous episode. "I love my ideas."

"Technically it was Jessica's, but whatever floats your boat." Ellie laughed at her own lame joke leaving myself along with Ryan, Tori, and Jessica silent.

"Time to go." Jessica said as we followed. Guess there's no better time than a few minutes before the show to break the news about the bad clothes to them all. Besides they should be used to all the tacky clothes I give them by now.

...Rin's pov...

"You're kidding? Please tell me you are." I said with not even the slightest hint of humor in my voice.

"Nope. Tori begged me for a hour to make you wear these outfits." Steph said to the group of competitors including myself.

Steph was being mean today. She is making me wear a hideous banana yellow shirt that has olive green polka dots on it, which doesn't cover my stomach by the way. A short ass camouflage skirt and she even had the nerve to give me knee length green socks that had white dots on them and the ugliest green boots with the weirdest pattern ever to wear with it! I think she must hate me. Kikyo's was just hilarious. A red shirt with a yellow star smiling on it with blue sleeves that had brown tassel things coming off of it. It doesn't even cover her stomach either. The skirt is hard to describe. It's light blue with a pink ribbon that ties up the bottom part and reveals the underneath part of the skirt with white and pink cowboy boots. Scary? I think so. Oh god, poor Kagome. She got a blue elbow length shirt that showed much cleavage with a white yellow polka dotted apron over it and a yellow skirt that stops just above the knee. Her shoes are pink with blue gems on them. Sango actually got it kind of decent. She actually matched kind of. A pink tank top with a pink bow and ribbon and some kind of white things on her breast and arms, a really short pink skirt that has lighter pink hearts on them. Her pink shoes with little flower things on them were around the same shade of pink as the shirt. Miroku got a purple body shirt with yellow and orange stripes that have CND on them. Deeper purple shorts and black and purple shoes were also part of his outfit. Inuyasha got a orange shirt with yellow glitter all over it and a small yellow star pocket with orange shorts that have yellow lining at the bottom. The shades don't even match! He also has some kind of orange and black snow shoes. What did he do to her? Snow shoes? Lord Sesshomaru received a long sleeved white button up shirt with collar with a yellow sweater vest like thing over it... That's not even the worst part. It has pink hearts all over it! He even has matching yellow pants that have pink and white hearts that go all over them! Some kind of yellow rain boots are on my lords feet too! Naraku, Shippo, and Koga, all had to wear the same thing. These really holey jeans with a gay blue shirt with an island on it. Why the hell are they all wearing the same thing?

…Miroku pov…

"Guess it's time to start off today's show." Sango said knowingly.

"Already ahead of you. Hey everyone, it's a new day here and this time all the contestants are wearing what Tori picked out for them while they all for the most part sing solo Weird Al songs. First off will be Rin singing 'Girls just want to have lunch', good luck Sesshomaru lover." Ellie smirked.

"You bitch!" Rin shouted and instead of singing she began to chase Ellie around the stage. Thus making Steph go make Tori pick up the microphone Ellie had dropped on her way back around the stage her third time.

"Let's let Inuyasha go first!" Tori grinned.

"Feh."

"Fine! Steph, who can go first?" Tori asked pleadingly, not liking to be pressured.

"I don't care." Steph of course was no help once so ever.

Tori began to cry, but managed out, "Someone please go!"

"I guess I can, if it will shut you up." Naraku said getting out of his chair. "Since that wench is to busy running around I'm singing 'Ugly Girl', with Kikyo."

"_Wanna go for a ride?" _Naraku asked while starting the song.

_"Sure Ken!" _Kikyo replied.

_"Well forget it!" _Naraku smirked,

_"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!" _Kikyo sang.

_"Your so ugly,  
You disgust me!" _Naraku spat.

_"I'm a sad,  
Homely girl,  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as board  
Thin and lengthy" _Kikyo sang.

_"You're a doll  
Get a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't come near me  
'Cause your breath is stanky!" _Naraku sang.

_  
"Don't get touched!  
I'm afraid!  
'Cause guys say,  
I'm an eye sore!  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!" _Kikyo sang.

_"You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!" _Naraku sang.

_"Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!"_

_  
"You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!"_

_  
"Boo hoo, boo hoo!  
Oh let's go out and have some fun!" _Kikyo sang.

_"I'm sorry,  
But you're too damn ugly!" _Naraku actually sang an apology.

_"Oh, screw you, Ken!" _Kikyo ended their song as Ellie finally had the guards called on Rin for chasing her. Instead of Rin being taken off the premises, Ellie was for harassing her. Then they got a call from central office that they would find a replacement as soon as possible. Until then the audience had voted that Inuyasha should sing so they could have something to laugh at.

"He's singing I Ran Over the Taco Bell Dog." Tori grinned as Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and grabbed the microphone to start his song about indeed running over the dear Taco Bell dog we have all grown to love that's on commercials. Kikyo and Naraku then decided they had better go backstage for he was about to sing.

"_I was driving around in old Mexico  
I got lost I didn't know which way to go...  
I was confused it was late and i was in a fog,  
I ran over the taco bell dog  
_

_  
I felt that smosh and I said "Oh mama!"  
My low-rider crushed that little Chihuahua.  
I prayed for forgiveness in the synagogue,  
I ran over the taco bell dog. _

If I am caught they will put me in a cell with 20 lads...  
Unless I can pin it on Jack in the Box.  
Ill be whipped then beat and then ill be plogged,  
I ran over the taco bell dog.

His last words were "Yokado El' Mexico"  
I flattened that pup to hell i will go.  
I should have quit driving and gone for a job,  
I ran over the taco bell dog.  
I ran over the taco bell dog.  
I ran over the taco bell dog." Inuaysha sang with such a serious tone the whole crowd just lost it and started to break out in laughter.

"What?" Inuyasha asked being clueless.

"Oh nothing." Kagome replied still laughing.

"I…. am not here!" Sarah busted into the room grinning. "I will so not ever save this show!"

"Then why the hell are you here?" Kikyo asked bluntly from behind the curtain with Naraku and now Inuyasha who had just joined them.

"To not announce you moon people, DUH!" Sarah laughed. "Last will be Sesshomaru."

"Last?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"She means Sesshomaru is next." Tori corrected.

"Then why did she, oh never mind." Koga asked, but then got to confused to even finish his sentence properly.

"Long story short. I hate her. She is a poser of me. I am the airhead, not her." Steph glared looking over at Sarah's direction. "She's just a dumbass. She used to live with Ryan, Ellie, Tori, and all the rest of us at one point. Sesshomaru please sing."

"_One, two, a-one, two, three, four_

_  
Well I, can't go to the park  
I can't go to work  
I can't do nothin'  
I gotta stay in my house like a jerk_

_  
How come I always lose  
My car has blown a fuse  
Oh yeah  
I got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoes  
And the dead car battery blues_

_  
You know, can't visit my girlfriend  
I can't go to school  
I can't go anywhere  
Gotta stay in my room like a fool_

_  
'Cause I got grease in my hair  
My Belvedere's in disrepair  
Oh yeah  
I got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoes  
And the dead car battery blues_

_  
So I, went to see my mechanic  
He said, "Okay, now what is wrong"  
I told him my car wouldn't start  
He said, "This shouldn't take very long"_

_  
So he replaced all my plugs and my points  
And he looked at my carburetor  
He took out my engine and turned it around  
And then seventeen hours later_

_  
He looked at my headlights and said  
"Son, how long have these things been on"  
I told him, "Oh, about three or four weeks"  
He said, "Buddy, I know what's wrong"  
"But I hate to be the one to give you the news"  
"You got the dead car battery blues"_

_  
So now I, can't go to my office  
Can't work on my job  
I might as well lock myself up in my room  
And live my life like a slob_

_  
How come I always lose  
My Belvedere has blown a fuse  
Oh yeah  
I got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoes  
And the dead car battery blues." _Sesshomaru sang his entire song, not to save Steph. He just didn't want to hear either of the two being stupid or annoying for the matter of it all.

"Why the fuck do you think the head office sent Sarah to fill in?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, but I'm having a few words with them tonight." Steph glared over at Sarah.

"But… Stteeeepppphhh I thought that we were going to be together tonight!" Miroku mentioned.

"Let us not let um… cow… ugh… Koga dance!" Sarah grinned. Well… she seems… nice. A bit on the stupid side, yeah.

"_Yo ULONDA!  
Check that home girl's butt out!  
Um hm girl!  
It's so flat!" _Koga started to sing, he dances also not knowing he didn't have to. _  
_

_  
"You tell it like it is IEESHA!" _Koga sounded so gay._  
_

_  
"She looks like one of them...lawyer's girlfriends,  
Her butt, is just so SMALL!  
We're talking slim pickin's girl!  
What up Ieesha?  
Where is it?  
I don't even...see it!  
LOOK!  
Girl! She's just so...WHITE!" _Koga still sounded gay._  
_

_  
"I like small butts,  
that I can not lie,  
You honkies can't deny!  
And when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist,  
And a big thing in your face, I get sick!  
'Cause I'd like a toothpick,  
I'd beat that booty with a stick!  
Even the jeans she's wearing,  
Her pants, they're almost tearing." _Koga sang._  
_

_  
"No, baby, I want a flat booty,  
That's tooty fruity!  
Those honkies tried to warn me,  
that butt you got is…" _Koga continued singing._  
_

_  
"OOH! SO CORNY!" _Koga grinned._  
_

_  
"Ooh! Chicken smooth skin,  
You say you wanna get in my olds?  
Well, pack me, pack me  
'Cause you ain't that average chickety!" _Koga sang._  
_

_  
"To Hell with romancin'!  
I'll take her wallet dancin'!  
RICH! BITCH!  
I'll dick with her money, ditch!  
So tired of Ebony!  
Black butts are not my theme!  
If you ask me what my flavor is,  
I'll tell you it's Vanilla Ice Cream!" _Koga continued to sing._  
_

_  
"So Honkies!" _Koga shouted out to the audience while pointing at them. _  
_

_  
"Yeah?" _The audience shouted back._  
_

_  
"Honkies!" _He shouted again while pointing to the audience again._  
_

_  
"Yeah?" _They shouted out again._  
_

_  
"Does your girlfriend have a big butt?  
So shrink it, shrink it,  
So I can get right down and dink it!  
Baby got Jack!  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
Baby got Jack!  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
I like 'em flat,  
And small!  
And when I'm in the mall,  
I just can't help myself,  
I'm doing to dog-pound call!  
BARK! BARK! BARK!  
Don't like her sister,  
Who farts while playing Twister!  
I wish those bins would miss her!  
But Uncle Ben would fister!  
I like my bootys real slender,  
And tender!  
And if I see a big booty,  
I'll put it in the blender!  
Don't want a real fender!  
I get into my Honda!  
What the hell is an anaconda?_

_All I know is I like Jane Fondas,  
Better then Ulondas!  
Baby got Jack!  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
Baby got Jack!  
White honkies with a real small booty,  
White honkies with a real small booty," _Koga sang._  
_

"You're racist!" A big black woman shouted out to him with a gasp just realizing what the song was about.

_  
"Yeah Baby,  
When it comes to females,  
Cosmo knows everything,  
What they're talking about!  
362436!" _Koga just kept singing. Don't know if that was his smartest move._  
_

_  
"HA!  
If she's 7 8...  
Flat on the bottom,  
and I like it like that!  
Flat on the bottom,  
and I like it like that!" _Koga finished and then immediately ran backstage for the big black woman jumped up out of her seat. Luckily the guard made her leave. Wonder if she will see Ellie.

"That was good." Sarah frowned.

"For once I agree. Sarah, I think you're getting a bit smarter. Good for you." Ryan agreed laughing his ass off from the previous events.

"HOW COULD YOU! I thought you cared about me." Steph shouted then ran off looking kind of sad. I wonder what her problem is? I think I'll ask.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"She used to feel like she was getting replaced by Sarah. Ryan was the only one who preferred Steph over her at the time. Only because he was obsessed with her though." Marah, the girl who helped Steph shop for the clothes for the competition a couple of times, randomly walked up and said.

"Ryan… obsessed with Steph?" I laughed.

"OH YEAH. She never felt the same way, she claims anyway. So therefore, I think he may of finally given up on her. Hard to tell with that player though. If you only knew about some of the things that used to go on in that house." Marah now laughed.

"What happened? Why did you guys stop living together?" I asked.

Marah now frowned, "this very competition."

"I'm entertained so much. So Sango, don't you dare sing!" Sarah said.

"Ok. I guess I will then. I'm singing Another One Rides The Bus" Sango said getting her microphone.

"The fact that Steph hates Sarah, will never change though." Marah concluded the conversation.

"_Ridin' in a bus down the boulevard,  
And the place was pretty packed.  
Couldn't find a seat, so I had to stand,  
With the perverts in the back.  
It was smellin' like a locker room.  
There was junk all over the floor.  
We're already packed in like sardines,  
But we're stoppin' to pick up more.  
Look out!" _Sango sang as Miroku and Ryan grinned very big at the standing with the perverts in the back part.

_  
"Another one rides the bus-ah.  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
And another comes on,  
And another comes on.  
Another one rides the bus.  
Hey!  
He's gonna sit by you.  
Another one rides the bus.  
There's a suitcase pokin' me in the ribs.  
There's an elbow in my ear.  
There's a smelly old bum standin' next to me.  
Hasn't showered in a year.  
Well, I think I'm missin' a contact lens.  
I think my wallet's gone._  
_And I think this bus is stoppin' again,  
To let a couple more freaks get on.  
Look out!  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
And another comes on,  
And another comes on.  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
Hey!  
He's gonna sit by you.  
Another one rides the bus.  
Another one rides the bus--ah.  
Another one rides the bus--ow!  
Another one rides the bus--hey, hey!  
Another one rides the bus--hey-y-y-y!  
The window doesn't open, and the fan is broke,  
And my face is turnin' blue.  
I haven't been in a crowd like this  
Since I went to see The Who.  
Well, I should'a got off a couple miles ago,  
But I couldn't get to the door.  
There isn't any room for me to breathe.  
Now we're gonna pick up more, yeah!  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
And another comes on,  
And another comes on.  
Another one rides the bus-ah.  
Hey!  
He's gonna sit by you.  
Another one rides the bus." _Sango finished her song.

"Yay! That was funny." Shippo laughed.

"I think Shippo would never want to volunteer to not go next." Sarah laughed.

"She even lost me that time." Tori shook her head.

"Shippo… you're up." Steph walked slowly over to Shippo and told him. Why could she just not yell it? Is she ashamed of being able to understand that new girl host Sarah? Steph is one odd person. I have no clue what Miroku sees in her. Hey wait a minute. I thought she just left? Wow. She's sneaky.

"I think I'll sit with you now." Steph grinned and sat on Miroku's lap.

Never mind. I know exactly what he sees in her. They are both way to perverted for their own good. So if she has a thing for perverts, why did she always reject Ryan? He's also a pervert. Those two actually have a lot in common, that I know of anyway. I don't know all that much about Ryan. Jessica either for the matter. Ellie, Tori, and Steph, however, I seem to know almost like I've known them for a month instead of two weeks. See with Sango it would make sense for her to stay away from perverts after Miroku. Steph must be just plain out weird.

"Ok, I'm singing Six Words Long." Shippo said before taking a hold on his microphone.

"Good look Shippo!" Rin cheered from her current location.

"_This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long" _Was Shippo repetitive, much?_  
_

_  
"Couldn't think of any lyrics  
No I never wrote the lyrics  
So I'll just sing any old lyrics  
That come to mind, child  
You really need words  
Whole lotta rhyming words  
You gotta rhyme so many words, mm-mm  
To do it, to do it, to do it, to do it  
To do it, to do it right, child  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
I know that you're probably sore  
'Cause I didn't write any more  
I just didn't get to complete it  
So that's why I gotta repeat it  
This song is just six words long (six words long)  
This song is just six words long (six words long)  
Oh I make a lotta money  
They pay me a ton of money  
They're payin' me plenty of money  
To sing this song, child  
I gotta fill time  
Three minutes worth of time  
Oh, how will I fill so much time, mm-mm  
I'll throw in a solo, a solo, a solo  
A solo, a solo here  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song is just six words long  
This song's got nothin' to say  
But I'm recording it anyway  
I know if I put my mind to it  
I know I could find a good rhyme here  
Oh, you gotta have-a music  
You need really catchy music  
This song has got plenty of music  
But just six words, child  
And so I'll sing' em over  
And over and over and over  
And over and over and over, mm-mm  
And over and over and over  
And over and over and over again  
Six words long, six words long  
Six words long, six words long  
Six words long, six words long  
This song is just six words long  
It's just six words long" _Shippo finished singing his song.

"You were great." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Shippo blushed while rubbing one hand behind his right shoulder and twisting it around to the back of his head near his left shoulder.

"She's not right in the head, remember?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah! HEY!" Shippo realized what she meant and then stormed off backstage. Hopefully one of those dumb asses will calm him down.

"Not very smart." Tori laughed.

"Tori… I'm hungry."

"Ok?" Tori asked with a questioning glance over at her boss. "What do you want?"

"I'm thinking… Chinese." Steph responded.

"Why Chinese?"

"I don't know. I'm just craving Chinese. Oh! Pickles too. Add some strawberry ice-cream to that while your at it." Steph said still trying to think of stuff she may want sometime soon.

"That's a random combination."

"Do I pay you for criticizing my food choices? Hell no! I want my food, damnit."

"Fine!" Tori then went off to a bunch of random food places top get Steph her food.

"I'm having so much fun with you moon people and sweet angels! Rin.. I want a cat." Sarah said making Rin squint her eyes and shake her head at he while she picked up the microphone Shippo had carelessly dropped on the floor when he was storming off after Sarah was making fun of him.

"Bitch." Rin mumbled.

"Hell yeah she is! Would anyone ever believe me, no!" Steph said throwing her hands up in the air. "The cruelty of it all."

"I think I'll go now." Rin said.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

" _Some girls like to buy new shoes  
And others like drivin' trucks and wearing tattoos  
There's only one thing that they all like a bunch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch  
I know how to keep a woman satisfied  
When I whip out my Diner's Card their eyes get so wide  
They're always in the mood for something to munch  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Some lunch  
Don't ask 'em to dinner or breakfast or brunch  
'Cause girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch  
Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have  
She eats like she got a hole in her neck  
And I'm the one that always gets stuck with the check  
Can't figure out how come they don't weigh a ton  
Oh, girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have  
That's all they really want  
Is some lunch  
Don't know for certain but I've got a hunch  
Those girls, they want to have lunch  
Oh, girls just want to have lunch  
Girls, they want  
Want to have lunch  
Girls wanna have  
They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls  
They just want to  
They just want to  
Girls just want to have lunch  
Girls  
Girls just want to have lunch  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to  
They just want to" _Rin sang as people began to clap for her she bowed and walked backstage.

"So, who do you want to win?" Marah asked.

"Inuyasha!" Tori grinned.

"A woman." Ryan answered.

"Miroku!" Steph shouted from where she was seated.

"I'm a judge. I'm not allowed to have favoritism." Jessica replied.

"I'll just take it upon myself to go next." Ryan grinned running upstage.

"Yes! Miroku! Don't sing or live!" Sarah squinted.

"Do I have to?" Miroku whined.

"No." Sarah glared.

"Damnit." Miroku said as he grabbed Steph's butt before sitting her down beside him so he could go sing for the show. Steph only laughed. What the hell? Does she have no boundaries?

"Come back soon." Steph said putting on an innocent face.

"I'm singing 'Pretty Fly For A Rabbai' by Weird Al." Miroku said still kind of sad he wasn't able to sit with Steph on his lap. He stood there for about five minuets. I'm not really sure why though. Is it just me, or has Miroku changed since he's been here?

"Cheer up. You can have ten different whores tonight if you just sing." Jessica said getting a bit irritated. Steph glared, yet remained silent. Miroku grinned.

"_Veren zol fun dir a blintsa  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly for a rabbi  
Meccha leccha hi, meccha hiney hiney ho  
Our temple's had a fair share of rabbis in the past  
But most of 'em were nudniks and none of 'em would last  
But our new guy's real kosher, I think he'll do the trick  
I tell ya, he's to dies for - he really knows his shtick  
So how's by you? Have you seen this Jew?_  
_Reads the Torah, does his own accounting too  
Workin' like a dog at the synagogue  
He's there all day, he's there all day  
Just say "Vay iz mir!" and he'll kick into gear  
He'll bring you lots of cheer and maybe bagels with some shmeer  
Just grab your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
And all the goyim say I'm pretty fly for a rabbi  
He shops at discount stores, not just any will sufice  
He has to find a bargain 'cause he won't pay retail price  
He never acts meshugga and he's hardly a schlemiel  
But if you wanna haggle, oy, he'll make you such a deal!  
People used to scoff, now they say "Mazel tov!"  
He's such a macher 'cause he worked his tuchis off  
Yeah, he keeps his cool and teaches shul  
What's not to like? What's not to like?  
On high holy days, you know he prays and prays  
And he never eats pastrami on white breath with mayonnaise  
Put on your yarmulka and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!  
When he's doing a Bar Mitzvah, now that you shouldn't miss  
He'll always shlep on down for a wedding or a briss  
They say he's got a lot of chutzpah, he's really quite hhhhhip  
The parents pay the moyl and he gets to keep the tip  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
How ya doin' Bernie? Oy vey, oy vey  
Meccha leccha hi, meccha meccha cholly ho  
He's doin' well, I gotta kvell  
The yentas love him, even shicksas think he's swell  
Show up at his home, he says "Shalom"  
And "Have some cake - you want some cake?"  
Yah, he calls the shots, we really love him lots  
Oy gevalt, I'm so ferklempt that I could plotz  
So grab your yarmulka  
The one you got for Chanukah  
Let's put on our yarmulkas and  
Hey! Hey! Do that Hebrew thing!" _Miroku sang his whole song without taking any breaks and then went backstage without even a single glance at anyone. Steph followed and then kicked him in the balls.

"You… can… only… be… perverted… with… me…" Steph said in a pissed off tone. "If you go through with it and cheat on me… I will get you back." Steph threatened before taking a giant breath and sitting back down at the judges table.

"You ok?" Jessica asked.

"Just great." Steph did a forced grin that looked kind of scary. "I think I want some olives though." Steph took out her cell phone and dialed Tori's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori, I'm going to be needing some olives also." Steph said as Tori mumbled something and then hung up.

"I think we should try and get this over with as soon as possible." Ryan said not liking all the tension in the room.

"Who's left?" Shippo asked from behind the stage.

"I think it's just Kagome." Jessica replied.

"Guess I should go then. I'm singing 'Can't watch this'." I said walking over to sing my song. Great! I've got the last song of the night. What fun.

"Derek... start the music." Steph said still in a scary tone.

"_I can't watch this. I can't watch this  
I can't watch this. I can't watch this  
My my my my TV makes me so bored  
Makes me say, oh my lord  
What is this garbage here?  
Wanna cover my eyes and plug my ears  
It sucks, and that's no lie  
It's about as much fun as watching paint dry  
Lowers my IQ one notch  
And that's the reason why, uh, I can't watch  
I told you homeboy... I can't watch this  
Yeah, nothin' but trash and you know...  
I can't watch this  
Poke out my eyes, man... I can't watch this  
Yo, gimme that remote control... I can't watch this  
Talkin' 'bout sick shows  
Tere's America's Funniest Home Videos  
I can't believe my eyes  
When I see the kind of stuff that wins first prize  
Somebody's poor old mom  
Falls down off the roof, lands right on the lawn  
Face first on a rake  
I hear they've got it on the seventeenth take  
That's funny as a kick in the crotch  
And that kind of show, uh, I can't watch  
Yo, I told you... I can't watch this  
Change the channel now, man... I can't watch this  
Yo, pass the TV Guide here, sucker... I can't watch this  
Cosby Show and Rosanne  
Think I've taken 'bout as much as I can  
Judge Wopner, oh my  
You gotta be Rainman to like this guy  
Thirtysomething is alright  
If you like hearing yuppies whining all night  
Can't stand Twin Peaks  
Wish they'd lynch those donun-eatin' freaks  
Thos Siskel & Ebert bums  
Oughta go home and sit on their thumbs  
That's word because you know... I can't watch this  
I can't watch this  
Break it down!  
Here's-how-to-order-money-back-guarantee-removes-tough-stains-fast  
-it-tastes-more-like-fresh-peanuts-they-keep-going-and-going-don't-hate-me  
-because-I'm-beautiful-could-be-dandruff-our-prices-are-insaaaane!!!  
Stop! Prime Time!  
I'm pretty sure I'll be sick  
If I have to watch another stupid pet trick  
Or that guy with the real flat hair  
That goes "woof woof woof" and waves his fist in the air  
Or those weird talk shows  
About Transsexual Nazi Eskimos  
They're rude, crude and vile  
Just for a minute let's flip down the dial  
Flip, flip, flip... yeccch, I can't watch this  
Look man... I can't watch this  
I can't take this torture no more, I can't...  
I can't watch this  
Pay the bills, station break  
Break it down!  
Operators-are-standing-by-cubic-zirconium-necklace-you're-soaking-in-it  
-and-our-fabulous-swimsuit-issue-when-you've-got-a-headache-this-big  
-this-is-your-brain-on-drugs-I've-fallen-and-I-can't-get-up!!  
Stop! Cable Time!  
HBO and Playboy, Showtime and MTV  
I might like 'em more after my lobotomy  
Now why did I ever pay for this junk?  
I hooked up eighty channels and each one stunk  
Just brainless blood and guts, and mindless T & A  
It's awful, it's putrid, it's crummy, it's stupid, gonna throw my set away  
I can't watch this. I can't watch this  
I can't watch this. Yeah... I can't watch this  
I told you... can't watch this  
Too hip, can't watch this_  
_Get me outta here... can't watch this"_ I sang quick knowing everyone was just ready to leave and be alone. Todays shows was dragged out quiet a bit afterall.

"I'm here!" Tori called in from the door she had just walked in.

"Yay." Sarah said.

"I'm not hungry." Steph said simply.

"WHAT! I WENT THROUGH WITH ALL OF THAT AND YOU ARE NOT HUNGRY! AHHHHHHHHH!" Tori shouted then began to hit her head on the judges table.

"Have no fear, Ellie's here!" Ellie ran into the room with a cape on.

"I thought you got banned?" Ryan asked.

"I did. I had to finish up tonights show though." Ellie said.

"Hey! That's her!" One of the two security gaurds yelled to the other. They now began to chase Ellie around. Ellie of course was used to it. Rin was actually more of a challenge.

"Well, that is all for todays show. Hope you fill me in on if Rin finally got with Sesshomaru!" Ellie shouted as she ran out the door with the gaurds still behind her.

"I've got one thing to say," Ryan began. "Ellie is a DUMB ASS!"

Everyone then nodded in agreement. The lights went dim for a moment letting us know we were no longer recording. Not that we actually care or anything. Hell, it's actually more entertaining for the viewers to get to see us agrue and shit. People like watching that, right? Yes. Or else Jerry Springer wouldn't of lasted this long. Damn, he's old. I think I'm just going to go back to my room and take a shower. Actually, second thought. I think I'll go back to Sesshomaru's room and take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm surprised someone hasn't came and killed me by now! I'm going to TRY and update a lot more often than I have lately. I'm on my Thanksgiving holidays so I may be able to go ahead and type up the next chapter. It really depends on if I get dragged to go see all my family or not. Review please!

_1. Was this chapter worth the wait?_

_2. Do you guys want Kikyo and Naraku to be a bigger part in the fic? I know I don't really show them talking much… actually this chapter didn't have much of anybody specifically. Except maybe the love drama between Miroku and his new girlfriend Steph. _

_3. Who's pov do you want it to be next chapter?_


	15. request karaoke chapter

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, or any songs used.

Princessstphanie- **This is the request chapter. **These songs were all picked out by you, the reviewers, yay you! I just know I've got to write all I can before I get all my new video games for Christmas or you guys will kill me for never updating anymore. Well, until I beat all the games anyway. I'm getting Pokemon Leaf Green, Pokemon Emerald, Naruto Clash of the Ninja, and lots more stuff. I can't wait! Especially for my new hoodie because I'm cold. Well here's the new chapter! Review please! Go to **_www . Xanga . Com / Digiyasha _**please! It's the dolls I've made to represent how all of the characters dressed each day. You even get a spoiler right now. I've got like the next couple of chapters already kind of planned out. You take out the spaces by the way.

POV- Inuyasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke and realized one of the most important things there is to realize when you first wake up. Actually, one of the most important things you can realize at all.

"KAGOME!" I shouted into just about every hallway I could find.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a yawn while coming out of her room.

"Sango! Do you know where Kagome is?" I asked.

"She spent the night with Sesshomaru again. Why?" Sango asked with a confused look plastered across her face. Looks kind of cute actually.

"Damn it all. I want my ramen!" I said running off and forgetting to say bye to Sango. Oh well, she should understand my need for ramen.

I finally reached my lousy brothers room. I opened the door not really care what Sesshomaru thought of my barging in like that. I stepped in and didn't see anyone in the main section of the room. Must be in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Mmmm, Sess…Sesshomaru." Kagome moaned.

My mouth dropped. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" I shouted. Kagome being startled jumped off of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned as Kagome decided she needed to cover herself up. She then realized they had discarded the cover awhile ago so she did what anyone else in this kind of position would do. She rolled onto the floor and searched very frantically around for the bed cover. She finally found it all tangled up in a ball near the end corner of the bed. Luckily it was on her side. Being modest as soon as she put it on and blushed like hell.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing to Kagome?" I shouted at Sesshomaru who didn't even feel the urge to hide himself.

"You ask what the fuck I think I'm doing with Kagome? I think I'm fucking Kagome. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked being coy as hell. That bastard! He has no right to be doing things like that to Kagome!

"Um… can you take this somewhere else please? I kind of want to put my clothes back on." Kagome said not looking at either of us.

"No. He can leave. This is my room and personally I would like to finish what we had began before he came in and interrupted." Sesshomaru said.

"Call me crazy, but I'm not really in the mood anymore." Kagome said. She sure as hell better not be in the mood to do anything with him.

"Besides, she's coming with me." I told him.

"Since when?" Kagome asked.

"I want ramen."

"Inuyasha, I'm with Sesshomaru now. I'm his. Maybe you can get your dead whore to make you some." Kagome said as I punched a hole in the wall. HIS. She is not HIS. Is she crying?

"I'll be back later."

…an hour later Ellie pov…

"Room changes." I announced coming into the room where they were all doing there last minute preparing for today's show.

"What?" Miroku asked not liking the idea. I guess he liked seeing Shippo every morning when he wakes up.

"Ryan got kicked out of his apartment so he has to stay in a room. Therefore, their will be two rooms of three. Rin and Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, Koga, Kikyo, and Naraku will be sharing. Any comments?" I asked.

"Yay!" Rin and Shippo grinned as they ran over to each other and hugged.

"I'm not sharing a room with Naraku still!" Kikyo complained.

"No comments? Good." I said as I dragged Steph into the room to give them their clothes to take some of the tension off of myself.

"I got a professional hair stylist to come in and give you hair styles that they think would fit your facial figures and eyes. Then I got his assistant to pick out your clothes today. Clothes that he thinks will look good for your body type. So I'll let you go in one by one and get your makeovers. They requested that Sesshomaru will go first. They said something about having something special planned out for him." Steph said as Sesshomaru just looked at the door and then began to walk to it.

…later on third person…

After Alex, the one doing their clothes finished with Sesshomaru he sent him to Will, the guy doing the hair for them all. Those two really did indeed make a very good team. It seems that they are gay though. That did not appeal to the better half of the guys when they both kept touching them trying to figure out what look was for the best of their body types.

"Oh wow… Rin." Sango said opened mouth looking at what used to be a little innocent looking Rin which is now a more mature less dressed kind of Rin.

Rin's hair was now dyed red and was made wavy. She only had her left side of bangs, because the right side was pulled back in a bun kind of thing. They had pierced her ears and from them she wore pink sparkly earrings. She was wearing a white halter top that had the green string tied in a bow at her neck. Over that was a small green jacket that had the sleeves stopping at her elbows. She wore a blue jean mini skirt that stayed up by a brown string and it was kind of ripped at the bottom. She was also wearing a brighter green shoe that had a pink flower attached on the side.

"Cute, right?" Rin asked everyone.

"Go change right now." Sesshomaru stated.

"What! You can't do that! I can wear what I want." Rin said.

"Unless I tell you otherwise." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm an adult now. Alex said I can wear clothes like Kagome does now." Rin said as Kagome blushed and looked away. Sesshomaru just gave a cold look to the two gay men standing at the door about to show their next person.

They had already done Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kikyo. Sesshomaru's hair was now dyed black and had light brown highlights. His hair in the back went all the ay down to his shoulders. It also seemed as if it had layers in it. He was wearing a white dress shirt that on the inside had hot pink. Only two of the middle buttons were done so it kind of flared out. The collar was up like a vampire's and his sleeves were likewise. He had matching white pants on and hot pink sandals that went with the hot pink that showed from his shirt. Kagome's hair was now brown and up in a side bun. She was wearing a ruffle black tank top with a knee-length plan white skirt. Her shoes were plain black high heels. She was wearing something very simple. Kikyo's hair was very similar to Kagome's, but Kikyo's had a bit of a purple tint to it. Kikyo's hair had a low side ponytail like bun instead also. She was wearing a teal halter top with an orange flower like design near the neck part. She wore yellowish brown caprice pants and they had a little cut on each leg in the middle. She wore orange flip flops that were the same color as the flower part of her halter top. She actually looked decent for once.

"Ta da!" Alex and Will said as Inuyasha came out.

Everyone's mouth dropped open to almost full extent. Inuyasha now had short brown hair that had a gray hat titled to the left side of his head. He wore a white wife beater with a skin tight black vest jacket thing that had no sleeves partially over it. He had on matching skin tight black pants. The shirt and the pants both had these weird glitter lines on them in certain places. He had a purple string as a necklace on. It looked identical to what he was using as a belt. He also wore purple converse that matched the necklace and belt. He truly did look gay.

"You look like a fag." Sesshomaru stated.

"Shut the hell up before I-" Inuyasha was silenced by Kagome who put one of her fingers on his lips.

"It looks ok Inuyasha."

"Yes! He looks like so good, doesn't he?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Wait until you see Sango!" Will said as he brought Sango out also.

Her hair was now a deep red and in layers. Her bangs were all parted to the left side of her head partially covering part of her eye. It fit her facial frame quite well actually. She was wearing a really tight white shirt that had short red sleeves and an athletic logo on it. It showed part of her stomach too. She wore really short shorts with a red belt that had a silver heart buckle. She wore plain red dress shoes to finish it off. She looked almost as if she were going to a soccer camp or something of that sort instead of going out to sing in front of a large audience.

"I'll like let a secret out! We had reasons for dressing you like we did." Will grinned.

"Like?" Rin asked.

"Well, we thought that Rin had a very well built body and needed to show it off more. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were just so hot we HAD to make them wear tight stuff that looked super on them! Kagome seemed really simple so we thought the simple look would actually work for her, we were right. Kikyo seemed to not know what looked well with what so we got her stuff that could go with many other shades in case she decides to wear part of it again without the rest. Sango seemed to have the athletic look on her, but still looked sexy. So we wanted to show both traits to people. We will be back. We have to go do Miroku and Koga now!" Alex said as him and Will went back to work.

"I look so god damn gay!" Inuyasha pouted.

"At least you don't look like an athletic whore." Sango pointed out.

"I actually like my look." Kagome admitted.

"Me too. I look so cute now!" Rin agreed.

"I don't." Sesshomaru said.

"You don't what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't like mine, your outfit, and especially not Rin's." Sesshomaru restated himself.

…later on…

"Here's not only Miroku and Koga, but also Shippo!" Will said as Koga, Shippo, then Miroku came out of the area they were in.

Koga had kept the same hair style. Is that sad or what? He already had gay guy hair! He was wearing a plain white shirt with a royal blue jacket. He had almost matching royal blue pants that had a white stripe going down the right side of his pants leg. He had on a royal blue pair of shoes and carried a tan like purse thing also. A black necklace was also placed upon his neck. Shippo got his hair dyed a light brown color and had on a red and what hat that was placed backwards on his head. He also wore a plain whit shirt, but Shippo's had a bit of blue on the collar and sleeves. Shippo had on red shorts and red and white shoes. He actually didn't look all that gay. Now Miroku on the other hand did. They dyed his hair brown and had it down in a shaggy kind of hairstyle. He wore a deep purple muscle shirt with an open unbuttoned light spotted purple shirt over it, He wore a blue mixed with purple shade of pants that had dark blue glitter spots going up on the inside part of his pants legs. He was also wearing a white and black shoe that had a purple star on both shoes and matching purple shoe laces.

"Naraku we are having a bit of difficulty with so unfortunately he may be done right before the show starts and not have any more time to practice. We also had a surprise. Tori, Steph, Ellie, and Ryan are going to wear the exact same thing they did the first time they all walked into this building when they were competitors. Jessica was just so nice we have decided to give her one also. So, shoo, go rehearse. We will send someone for you later.

"What the fucking hell?" Inuyasha asked to nobody particular.

…at the start of the show…

Jessica now has short, choppy, wavy, brown hair. Her bangs were swayed to the left side of her head. Upon this new hairstyle with a purple, black, shaded hat with a pink heart on it. She was wearing a pink halter top with a low cut lime green shirt that cuts off at her elbows. On the shirt it had a picture of a small black cat head on her right boob. She also wore a really short green skirt. Her shoes had no heel, but were green also. As for Ellie, Tori, Steph, and Ryan, they were dressed the same as they had the first time they entered this building. Ellie had layered shoulder length black hair that had a blue bow in it. She was wearing a blue with white polka dots tank top with an attached white skull with polka dots and a pink fanny pack. She also had on semi tight blue jeans and aqua high-heels. Tori had bright yellow hair that went down to her mid-back and had bangs that cut off right at her eyebrows. She was wearing a white shirt that had yellow and black hearts on it that showed some cleavage. She was also wearing a yellowish brown skirt that was pretty short. As for her shoes. They were just flip flops with a bow that was all yellow. Ryan had light brown hair again now. He was wearing a gray shirt and a brown jacket that he refused to zip over it. He wore really baggy jeans and brown converse. Steph had dark brown wavy hair that went down to her lower back and bangs that swayed just a little. She was wearing a blue tank top that barely covered heart all. Much cleavage was showing. She was also wearing a dark blue mini skirt and blue high-heels that have a strap. She also stole a little tiara from their dressing room and wore it.

"Today is the request episode! We are very sorry that not all of you got the person you wanted to sing a certain song. The song was still used though! We are even more sorry for those of you who didn't request in time or requested after we already had enough songs to do." Ellie said into her microphone.

"I'm cold." Shippo whined. Inuyasha just looked at him and smirked. "Why are you being mean? At least I'm not dressed like a homosexual." Shippo mumbled at him as to where Kagome and Rin could not hear him say such things. The truth is with Rin and Shippo's growth comes more mature personalities that will develop more and more everyday. It is key to not have any heavy influence while in these days. Shippo this whole time has mostly hung around Inuyasha and Miroku. Rin mostly is just with Sesshomaru still and now Kagome also.

"What did you just call me?" Inuyasha looked shocked.

"You heard me." Shippo smirked at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"First up is Inuyasha and he will be singing 'Miss Me Baby' by Chris Cagle." Ellie said as a pissed off Inuyasha got up to sing. As soon as he reached the microphone his fire raging eyes got replaced with a much softer look pair.

…Kagome's pov…

"_Miss Me Baby  
When You Hear Our Favorite Song Miss Me Baby  
And When You Start To Sing Along  
Think About All The Times That We Danced  
In The Light To It All Night Long, Oh  
Then Miss Me Baby" _Inuyasha sang.

We never really had a song… we danced to a lot of slow country songs in my bedroom until morning time. He can't really miss that though. I'm not even sure if he liked dancing.

"_And Want Me Honey  
Like You Did The Night You Told Me That You Loved Me  
We Couldn't Wait Anymore, Left The Keys In The Door  
Took My Hand, Pulled Me Down On The Kitchen Floor  
Yeah, We Were That Crazy  
Miss Me Baby"_

I remember the night I first told him like it was yesterday. He was in his human form and he was smelling my hair as we laid in a field together. We never really went as far as to sex though.

"_Because When He's Holding You  
Know That It's Killing Me  
Let My Memory Be The Reason, Girl  
That You Can't Sleep  
And Every Time You Feel His Touch  
I Pray To God It's Not Enough  
And That I've Touched Your Heart So Deep  
Girl, You Can't Shake Me  
Cause I Love You, Yes I Need You  
Miss Me Baby"_

He couldn't possibly mean it hurts him to see me with Sesshomaru. He has kept me up thinking of him a couple of nights though. What if I never would of gotten with Sesshomaru? Would I finally really be with Inuyasha? It's even true that when with Sesshomaru a couple of times I've thought of Inuyasha holding me. That's just me not being used to Sesshomaru actually being nice to me though. Right? There's no way Inuyasha loves me. He doesn't need me.. He does not need me. He can't need me. He has Kikyo and he could probably even have Sango.

"_Miss Me Baby  
Until You Can't Take It No More  
Miss Me Baby  
Pack Your Bags And Hit The Door  
I'm A Man, I Was Wrong, Forgive Me  
Come Back Home, I'll Be Waiting, Right Here Waiting  
Miss Me Baby"_

Forgive you? Come back to you? You will be waiting for me?

"_Because When He's Holding You  
Know That It's Killing Me  
Let My Memory Be The Reason, Girl  
That You Can't Sleep  
And Every Time You Feel His Touch  
I Pray To God It's Not Enough  
And That I've Touched Your Heart So Deep  
Girl, You Can't Shake Me  
Cause I Love You, Yes I Love You, Oh  
Miss Me Baby_

_And Every Time You Feel His Touch  
I Pray To God It's Not Enough  
And That I've Touched Your Heart So Deep  
Girl, You Can't Shake Me  
Cause I Love You, Yes I Need You  
Miss Me Baby  
Every Time You Hear This Song  
Miss Me Baby" _Inuyasha finished.

"Wow. That sounded very emotional. I think this is the best you've done yet!" Jessica congratulated him on his good effort.

"Got that right!" Steph agreed.

"This song was dedicated to you, Kagome." Inuyasha said with a faint blush while looking at me.

"Inuyasha…" I wanted to cry so bad. I can't though. He's just being dramatic. I was taking it to literal. Something. There is no way he feels that strongly for me. He sings really good though.

"Never forget that song." Inuyasha said as she went backstage.

"Since Inuyasha was such a good opening act, I don't think anything will change the atmosphere he set for tonight." Ellie announced. "I can try though. Here is Miroku and Koga singing 'Smack that' by Akon and Eminem."

"Hellz yeah!" Koga shouted out to the crowd. Miroku just laughed.  
_  
"Shady  
Convict  
Upfront  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey!  
I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!" _Miroku sang.

"_Upfront style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!" _Koga sang what was supposed to be Miroku's part, but they changed it so Miroku wouldn't have to do over half of the song.

"_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_  
_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!" _Miroku sang.

"_Ooh...Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a lil drink on  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure, manicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my draws  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, she's like "You're!"  
I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace, shall I say  
Plus I got pal if your gal is game  
In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing  
Akon!" _Koga said with a perverted grin.

"_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me" _Miroku sang.

"_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!" _Koga sang._  
_  
"_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just holding big booty rolling'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwing "D!"  
Hitting no less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately" _Miroku sang.

"_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like TaeBo  
And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_  
_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!" _Miroku and Koga sang together.

The crowd really seemed to love that song. They were screaming, whistling, cheering, anything you could possibly think of for the most part. Who knew people liked rap so much?

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" Tori, along with the crowd, chanted.

"Sorry, no can do. You can see us together again next episode. Till then, peace!" Koga shouted out to the crowd. He sure did know how to please them. Miroku again just followed while laughing.

"He's right. He's not allowed to go again, we have another song that's going to be done next kind of similar a little bit. Want that one?" Ellie asked.

"YES!" Shippo was shocked to hear himself shout out.

"Ok then, Sesshomaru and Naraku are up now singing 'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake." Ellie said as Jessica slapped her forehead knowing that if anything Kagome, Sango, or Rin needed to go to clam down the audience.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.  
Take 'em to the bridge" _Naraku began.

"_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus" _Sesshomaru sang.

"_Come here girl" _Naraku gave a evil smile.

"_Go ahead, be gone with it" _Sesshomaru's face however showed not much emotion at all.  
_  
"Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it" _Naraku and Sesshomaru continued to follow suit.

"_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Get your sexy on  
Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it" _Naraku and Sesshomaru sang together.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take 'em to the bridge" _Naraku sang.

"_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
Take 'em to the chorus" _Sesshomaru sang.

"_Come here girl" _Naraku did the little bend of the finger that signified come here.

"_Go ahead, be gone with it" _Sesshomaru did the shoo away hand motion.

_"Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it" _Naraku and Sesshomaru did it exactly like the last time.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact  
Take 'em to the chorus_  
_Come here girl  
__Go ahead, be gone with it  
__Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it" _Naraku and Sesshomaru sang together and finished the song.

"I think you need to calm them down." Jessica advised Ellie who responded with a nod.

Naraku and Sesshomaru really aren't all that bad of singers. Sesshomaru's voice could so easily put me to sleep one night. I think I'll try that actually. He is so sexy, it's not fair he gets good looks and a good singing voice! Both of the brothers that is.

"Rin, dear sweet Rin, will you please sing for us next?" Ellie said with a scowl upon her face.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me?" Rin questioned.

"I'm going to be nice for a while now, darling." Ellie said with her teeth clenched.

"Ok. Whatever. You're up to something." Rin said simply.

"No. I'm. Not." Ellie forced a smile. Rin rolled her eyes. "Rin is singing 'Let it be' by the Beatles."

"_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be. _

_And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be" _Rin sang, went over to Ellie and kicked her, and walked bacl stage.

"YOU LITTLE BI..cycle." Ellie shouted then stopped after receiving a glare from Ryan.

"She did such a good job singing so you are getting her a bike? That's so nice of you Ellie!" Ryan yelled up to the area Ellie was.

"I know. Now before I have to buy her two, Kikyo is singing 'Beating Hearts Baby' by Headautomatica. My favorite song." Ellie grinned as Derek started the song. Steph just got a disgusted look on her face and started muttering something, but I was to far away to hear. Not that I really care anyway.

"_Beating hearts baby...  
Baby is this love for real?  
Beating hearts baby...  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
Beating hearts baby...  
the beating of your heart baby.  
Beating hearts baby...  
The beating of your heart baby.  
You...  
You want nothing to do with me.  
You...  
You want nothing to do with me.  
I...  
I don't know what to do with you.  
'Cause you...  
don't know what you do to me.  
Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby.  
Beating hearts baby...  
Baby is this love for real?  
Beating hearts baby...  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
Beating hearts baby...  
your beating heart baby.  
Beating hearts baby...  
The beating of your heart baby.  
Girl...  
You really got your hold on me.  
Girl...  
You really got your hold on me.  
Go...  
You gotta get away from me.  
'Cause you...  
You want nothing to do with me." _Kikyo started her song and then the music stopped randomly.

"Why did you stop it Derek?" Kikyo asked with a confused look.

"I need to know if anyone in the room knows about a good party tonight." Derek yelled at the top of his lungs to the whole audience.

"I do." Tori replied.

"Anyone else?"

"Hey!" Tori was offended obviously.

"Don't worry man. I know of a couple of places nearby." Ryan told Derek. "The girls there look all hot in there mini skirts and what you can call a shirt."

"Dude! We are so getting laid tonight!" Derek said.

"Would you just play the music?" Kikyo asked while tapping her foot.

"Fine! Sheesh!"

"_Baby is this love for real?  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
the beating of your heart baby.  
The beating of your heart baby.  
Beating hearts baby...  
Baby is this love for real?  
Beating hearts baby...  
Let me in your arms to feel--  
Beating hearts baby...  
your beating heart baby.  
Beating hearts baby...  
The beating of your heart baby.  
In spite of you,  
even out of view,  
still I love all of you.  
I do. Yeah...  
In spite of you,  
even out of view,  
still I love all of you.  
I do. Well…" _Kikyo smiled in satisfaction with herself.

"Good, right?" Ellie said as she nodded her head and she began to clap for Kikyo. Ryan was the only other one clapping. Tori eventually started to clap also.

"Yeah." Ryan agreed.

"Hurry up damnit, we got to get this thing over with so I can go get ready!" Derek complained.

"Very well. Sango I guess you can go next. She is singing 'Turn Back Time' by Cher." Ellie announced as Sango took one long sad look over in the direction of where Miroku and Inuyasha were standing.

"This is dedicated to a certain someone who I will always love." Sango gave another pleading sad look in their direction. Which one is she looking at? I can't tell!

"Hurry!" Derek glared.

"_If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay  
I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said  
Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside  
Words are like weapons they wound sometimes.  
I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
If I could turn back time  
My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there  
Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
I know that I was blind, and ooh...  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
Ooohh  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
If I could turn back time  
ooh baby  
I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
Ooohh  
If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do  
If I could turn back time turn back time  
If I could find a way find a way  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay  
Reach the stars  
If I could reach the stars" _Sango sang her song then almost immediately afterwards she didn't leave to go backstage with the others, she went in the direction of the bedrooms. I need to go after her.

"I'm going next!" I informed them as I went to the microphone not even caring the kind of looks I must be getting right now. "It's obvious who it is dedicated to so I don't need to say it." I said with a bit of a blush.

"Ok then, I guess Kagome is going now. She is singing 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder."

"_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
and I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No, I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
and I,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
let her die,  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
let it die, I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late" _I sang and when I was singing it was as if the audience disappeared and Inuyasha was the only one there. When I finished I snapped back into reality and noticed a lot of people had sad looks on their faces.

Jessica's cell phone then rang. "Hello?" she answered as she apologized by moving her lips without sound towards everyone. "Baby? What are you doing calling me? You know I'm at work." Jessica was highly embarrassed I presume. "Carter has WHAT!? I'm on my way now." Jessica collected all her papers into one neat stack. "No, it's ok. They can get someone to replace me. The others here have been acting mature today. I'm pretty sure they can handle it without me here to keep them in line. Well, I've got to go. Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"My husband. It seems my son is really sick and he's debating if he needs to go to the hospital. Since I was a nurse for two years he's leaving the decision up to me." Jessica said. "So, sorry, but I got to go."

"Carter's sick? Awww poor thing." Steph made a sad face.

"I know. Little dude is awesome." Ellie agreed.

"It's a shame. He's gotten so much nicer recently. He no longer tries to poke my butt." Tori said.

"Wait a minute. Steven called?" Ryan ducked under the table.

"What's his problem?" Rin asked.

"In case you forgot, I'm Steph's sister-in-law. Steven would be her older brother." Jessica said. "I really do have to go though. Steph, I'm temporarily leaving you in charge of keeping them all straight. Until they get someone to replace me anyway." Jessica said as Steph nodded and Jessica rushed out the doors.

"FINALLY!" Ryan shouted coming out from under the table.

"I know! The nice act was killing me! I had to be nice to Rin! No matter how big of a bitch she was. Oh and before I forget, Kagome. You are lesbian." Ellie ranted.

"How the hell am I lesbian?"

"You are with a girl and miss your ex girlfriend. Lesbian." Ellie said as I glared, but dropped it.

"Would someone please explain what the fuck just happened?" Koga asked.

"Well, last night Steven left a message on my phone. He said Carter was sick and Jessica would probably have to come home for a few days. I told Ellie, Ryan, and Tori about it and we all wanted to be extra nice today so she would think we could handle it. See, without Jessica we all can get away with anything!" Steph grinned at her smart idea.

"OH GOD! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP!" Rin complained.

"Yep. Why else would I be nice to you?" Ellie laughed. "Anyway, we need to finish up tonight so we can all get ready for the club tonight. I guess the only one left is Shippo he is now singing 'Numb' by Linkin Park."

"Why did I have to go last?" Shippo complained.

"Because Kagome was acting rude and jumped ahead of her turn." Tori answered Shippo who only shrugged not really caring. He only wanted to complain.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be" _

"That tis the end of tonight's show. We gotta go now. Bye!" Ellie told the audience.

"FUCK YEAH! PARTY TIME!" Miroku and Koga high-fived each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Review please! (add questions and ranting and crap later)(get el to proof read if she will)


	16. getting ready for the club

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any songs used in this fic. I do own Steph, Tori, Ellie, Ryan, and all the other random characters that are not on the Inuyasha show.

Princessstphanie- I'm debating if I should write all the lemon that will be happening next chapter. I probably won't though. Don't need Sharpo and Taco thinking I'm still as perverted as I used to be. So glad those two don't take the time to read these things. grins Anyway, here's the March chapter of Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition. Or more commonly referred to as IKC.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What am I going to do?" Kikyo yelled at Ellie who was assisting her in getting ready for the club that they were going to later on that night.

"Beats me." Ellie replied with a shrug. She didn't really seem to care all that much. That's Ellie for you though. She'll pretend to listen to you rant and then not even help you with your damn problem.

"Hey you bitch, help me finish getting ready!" Kikyo glared at Ellie's slack ways.

"Why?"

"Because you're already done!"

"So?"

"So you can at least get off your lazy ass and help me." Kikyo said as Ellie smirked and stayed where she was as if only to make Kikyo even more mad.

"Not with that attitude." Ellie grinned knowing how bad she must be getting to Kikyo right about now.

"Help me take out these damn things you put in my hair at least!" Kikyo argued.

"Fine, fine." Ellie sighed and walked over to where Kikyo was standing in front of the mirror. She pulled Kikyo away from the mirror and sat her down on the bed. Kikyo was taller than Ellie so in order for her to take out the rollers she'd have to have the height advantage. Ellie decided to let Kikyo try to take out the first one, for entertainment purposes. Kikyo struggled for about three minutes until Ellie stopped laughing and decided to help her out some. Then as soon as Ellie finished they walked to a mirror in the bathroom together.

"Finished." Kikyo said with a smile as she observed her body up and down a couple hundred times.

"Yep."

Kikyo's black hair has been up in the rollers so now it looked wavy. Her shirt was very odd looking. It cut off above the stomach and had no sleeves. It was plain white. She had a pink skirt that had a brown flower pattern, it stopped mid-thigh. The boots she wore were knee length and pure white. She had a bright pink lip stick on and heavy blush. It was obvious she never wore makeup.

Ellie's hair was even more changed than that of Kikyo. She cut her hair off and dyed it a bright, but deep purple. She had sideways bangs that swayed to the left. She had on a black tank top that had four blue stars, six red stars, and two white stars shaped like the American flag. At the bottom of her shirt it said America. The tank top stopped just at her belly button. She was wearing a brownish yellow skirt with two pockets that stopped right above her mid thigh. She had a brown belt buckled all the way across holding it up. Her shoes were simple brown Birkenstocks.

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

Inuyasha and Miroku were having hair issues also. Inuyasha was leaning down into his bathtub as Miroku was attempting to wash his hair. Why? Miroku thought it would be fun to try to dye Inuyasha's hair a dark brown. Did Inuyasha know this? Well maybe the real question is, if he knew would he of actually let him be doing what he was now?

"Are you tryin'a kill me?!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku while struggling to get away from the rushing water that his head was being washed under.

"No. Look. You agreed that I could wash your hair, so stay still would you!" Miroku said as he put some shampoo in his hand and began to scrub Inuyasha's head.

Miroku knew how much Inuyasha hated his hair being washed by him so he took his precious time. He made sure he got every single inch, centimeter, and millimeter on his head. Twice. As he was almost finished he had realized he forgot to wash his ears! He was trying to blow a piece of his own hair out of his face so he didn't have the time to make sure he was grabbing the right bottle. Instead of grabbing the shampoo he get gotten baby oil and squeezed some into his hands. As he lathered his own hands he noticed it was a lot softer and smoother than the previous shampoo. Miroku just shrugged it off though.

Inuyasha was having his own issues at the time to notice or care how long this process was taking and why brown stuff was dripping from his hair. He had finally gotten over the fact that the water and Miroku had ganged up and had control of his hair now. No, he had much worse issues. It seemed as if the stupid monk and his shampoo had made him have a boner as he was washing his ears. Of course not wanting him to notice, Inuyasha jerked his head out of the tub and fled towards his room.

"INUYASHA! WE AREN'T DONE! COME BACK!" Miroku yelled while chasing after him. Inuyasha's only reply was a slam in front of his face by a door. Yes, he had his own issues to deal with right now. He looked into a mirror and froze. The monk had gotten his ears dyed brown! He would have to get someone else to come over and finish it for him now. Great!

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

"We like so totally decided we love Rin and Sango's bodies so much that we were going to like help them get ready for tonight!" Alex decided.

"Thanks?" Sango said with a questionable tone.

"Whoo hoo!" Rin grinned.

Alex decided to work his magic on Rin. He straightened her hair and then gave it a wispy look. After dying it a goldish brown that is. He painted her nails black and put a white dot in the middle of each one. He made her wear a black skin tight dress. It stopped right after her butt cheek. So basically if she even took a step the wrong way, you get the idea. Right? He also had put her in black lace up boots that stopped right under her knees.

Whereas, Will used his magic to help Sango. He gave her hair the loose curls and a tan hat to wear on top of it. Her outfit was very simple, but cute. It was a long sleeved light brown shirt with the top four buttons undone. An even lighter skirt that stopped with her thigh held up by a black belt went well with the same color boots she was wearing.

"You both so totally adorable! I'm sure the men will be looking at you two tonight. If only we had bodies like your own." Will said with a dreamy face.

"Why are you both so nice to us?" Sango asked.

"You two are the tickets to finding us some dates." Alex explained. "You both are so cute that any guy would do anything you say. Rin has the hot, sexy, dirty, look. Sango has the sweet, innocent, cute, look. Believe us, you can have anyone you want tonight."

"I have a boyfriend though." Rin told him.

"What a shame. You could have had so much fun flirting tonight too. Oh well." Will sighed.

"Flirting?" Rin asked questionably.

"Don't worry about it Rin." Sango assured her.

"Awww come on, I want to know! I'm a grown woman now! I'm not a little kid anymore!" Rin pointed out.

"Right you are. Keep forgetting somehow I guess. Well flirting is basically just when a girl throws herself at a guy." Sango explained.

"Why would she throw herself at some guy? That's weird." Rin laughed.

"Sex." Sango replied without thinking ahead.

"Isn't that the thing that me and Shippo saw Sesshomaru and Kagome doing?" Rin asked innocently. Sango started to laugh her ass off at the carelessness of her best friend. Also secretly wondering if Rin already knew what sex was and only wanted a laugh to herself.

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

"We gonna be hittin some ass tonight!" Naraku smiled a very sly smile.

"Nah man, I got my own plans for tonight." Koga responded and then laughed as he saw Naraku give him a 'what the hell' look.

"What's better than getting ass?"

"Pussy."

"Oh damn man, don't scare me like that. I done thought you went gay or something." Naraku gave a sigh of relief. The current day Japan had turned him into a natural player, let alone a perverted sick and twisted man.

"Fuck yeah. I like fly. Aint no lady gonna be able to resist this tonight." Koga said with a cocky attitude, the same one he has always had, but worse.

"For real, dog."

"I may even score Kagome tonight."

"Keep wishin. Sesshomaru would have your head if you even touch her. What makes you think you can fuck her?" Naraku asked wondering if the wolf had something up his sleeves.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Was his answer.

Kouga decided to keep the same hair style, but use a little gel to make it hold better. He threw on some baggy black shorts and a periwinkle colored shirt. Very simple looking. As for his shoes he was wearing just a pair of Adidas that he no longer wore. He wore them once, but when Ellie threatened to steal them he kept them hidden deep in his closet. Tonight was the night to bring them back out.

Naraku chopped some of his hair off so it no longer looked as girly as it previously had. He, also looking simple, just wore a pair of baggy ass jeans that showed his boxers and a shirt that was about two or three times to big for him. He was wearing black high top converse, but the weirdest thing was he had on two different socks. Did he notice? No.

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

"What do you think you are doing anyway?" Ryan asked as Derek flew past him.

"Skateboarding."

"Don't you think you are a little old? We aren't supposed to mess up our looks. You wanna score tonight right?" Ryan asked yet another question to the skateboarding blonde.

"Dude, how can you be to old for skateboarding? The chicks dig it!" Derek pointed out.

"They do, do they?" Ryan was still a little skeptical. Why would girls like their guys getting all sweaty? Then again… if Ellie and Steph both dated this guy there must be something to the whole skateboarding thing after all. Should he try it maybe?

"Would I lie to you? Wait, no don't answer that." Derek laughed as he did an ollie and brought his skateboard up into his arms.

"Can you teach me?"

"By tonight?"

"Sure, but you'll still suck as bad as Ellie. Well maybe not that bad." Derek told the eager guy next to him.

"Ellie skates? Since when?"

"Well she used to. We all believe she only did it to get closer to me, Raymond, and Austin. She really sucks though man. Ask Austin, he wouldn't lie."

"You forgot this one thing."

"Which is?"

"I don't know Austin or Raymond so that doesn't help me!"

"Look. Let me just start with the basics and stop talking. We don't have much time." Derek pushed.

"Ok."

"You stand one foot on the board and push off with the other." Derek did an example.

Ryan tried, "OW!" he shouted as he fell off and landed on his ass.

"This will take forever!" Derek complained.

"Least if this fails I'll still have my looks." Ryan grinned.

Ryan had dark brown shaggy hair. He was wearing a brown shirt that was really tight, along with really tight jeans. He didn't have his shoes on at the moment and he was going around in his socks. Hopefully he will remember to put some socks on later.

Derek's hair looked very similar to Ryan's except it was blonde. Very blonde. He was wearing his tight skate pants and a shirt was the Element sign on it. For his shoes he debated, but decided to go with his Circus. They were white and black with a little bit of red.

"Sure…we'll go with that one." Derek 'agreed' with him.

"Do I look OK?" Shippo asked as he came up to them.

Shippo was wearing just his favorite green shirt with an eagle on it. His hair looked the same as it always does. He wore a pair of jeans that had two places on them where it looked like holes were about to form, yet haven't yet because they want to be stubborn. He wore black socks and green shoes with two white stripes on them.

"For the mall? Yeah." Ryan answered.

"A club? Hell no! It will have to do though. We can take you to get some better clothes tomorrow." Derek told him as he nodded immensely.

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

For the past twenty-three minutes, Tori had been taking a long, needed shower. It had been around three days since he last one and she really need to take one. Steph, however, had just taken a quick shower over in Miroku's room. It probably would of taken longer though if he would of actually been there and not over at Inuyasha's.

"If you aren't out of there in two seconds, I'm coming in!" Steph boldly declared as she banged on the bathroom door repeatedly.

"Can you hold on for one minute!?" Tori shouted over the rushing water.

"Screw it! I warned you!"

With that said, Steph turned the door knob only to find it locked. Needless to say, Steph was growing angrier and more impatient by the second. She then wandered into the kitchen and received a very sharp, long, pointed knife that could easily do some damage to someone in a street fight.

"We'll see who gets the bathroom now." she grinned with an evil, mischievous glint in her eyes. What could be taking her this long anyway? Tori's just probably trying to rouse me up. She's doing a good job of it. Those were Steph's exact thoughts on all of this.

"Grr on you." Steph said, thought about it, then laughed.

She stuck the tip of the knife into the hole of the door knob. After about twenty seconds, she was able to open the door. Somehow she had a skill to do such things. Thus, Steph barging into the bathroom and seeing a not so expected site.

"Some shower." Steph smirked.

"I can… explain?" Tori said as she quickly shut the shower curtain and blushed as red as a tomato in mid July.

Sometime later they had both managed to finish getting dressed. Tori wore her hair down and just blow dried it. She put on a olive green tank top and an orange skirt that stopped at her knee. Since they didn't allow people to go around barefooted she put on some lime green flip flops made from some kind of sponge material.

Steph, being the more complex one, parted her hair to the left and then straightened it. Still simple, but better looking than Tori's. She was determined that she was going to give Miroku the best fuck he had every had tonight so she dressed appropriately. A white button up shirt that had black in the middle of it was on her, but it was buttoned down as far as to the bottom of her boobs. You could clearly see her pink strapless bra that she wore. Her blue jean skirt wasn't much more modest. If it would have been any shorted you would of seen the bottom of her ass! Her shoes were the most modest thing about it. They were black heels.

…I…K…C… …I…K…C… …I…K…C…

"Sesshomaru! Quit it!" Kagome laughed. "How am I supposed to put my clothes on when you keep taking them off of me?"

"You don't have to put clothes on you know." was Sesshomaru's reply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Would you like me to go to a club that's packed full of horny men with no clothes on?"

Sesshomaru looked as if he cared less.

"Well…?" Kagome asked.

"I could easily just kill them all with one swing of my sword." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sesshomaru! You can't just go around killing people like you used to be able to do in feudal Japan. You know that." Kagome said as she attempted yet again to put on her shirt.

Sesshomaru took it off of her, again. "Kagome, we have time you know. This time Inuyasha cannot barge in on us as he did last time."

Kagome looked a little uneasy for a moment. "How are you so sure?"

"I got the monk to put a barrier around our room so nobody can come in."

"So you were planning on getting in my pants before we left?"

"Precisely."

"What makes you think I'd give in that easily?"

"You always do." Sesshomaru stated as if it was a fact.

"Well not this time. I'm getting dressed." and with that Kagome snatched her shirt from his hands, grabbed the rest of what she would be wearing, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Sesshomaru, being not very pleased and in a grumpy mood, got dressed. He brushed his hair, leaving it in his normal emo hairstyle of this era. He put on a pair of his tightest light blue jeans that looked amazing on him. He also wore a whore collar shirt, a dark blue shirt over it, then had a red jacket on top of that, Around his collar was a black and white checkered tie. I'm not that great at describing, it looks better than how it sounds, trust me. To finish off his look he had on a pair of dark blue converse.

Inside the bathroom was Kagome who was finally able to get dressed. After getting dressed she decided she may as well go to the bathroom now so she wouldn't have to at the club. No clue how clean those things are anyway, right? After she pulled down her pants and peed she cursed herself for failing to notice there was no toilet paper on the thing. So she leaned over into the cabinet and got some. She heard something rustling around in there, but shrugged it off. After pulling up her pants she looked at her reflection in their huge mirror.

Kagome was wearing a low cut grey tank top that has a black bow tie around her boobs. She wore a skin tight pair of black pants that fit her to every curve. She wore simple flip flips that were brown. She looked quite stunning. She wasn't happy with it though. She took her hair that had been down and grasped it in her right hand.

About ten minutes later she had her hair in a very cute oriental bun held up by a very trendy pair of chopsticks that had red balls with yellow stripes on the end up the right sides of them. When she was completely ready and not a second before, did she open the door for Sesshomaru. Much to her surprise he wasn't standing there waiting for her. She only took twenty minutes tops! She wandered around looking for him.

"Miss me?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk obviously please she had came to look for him.

"No. I came in here for a snack." Kagome lied.

"You don't need to eat a snack Kagome. From what I've heard from Derek and Ryan they will have plenty of food and lots of new drinks for us to try." Sesshomaru told her as she put her banana down.

"Like what? Liquor? How are we all supposed to get in anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Ryan said something called fake ID?"

"Great." Kagome smacked her forehead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- It's been forever hasn't it? Sorry! I love you! I know I can't keep you all waiting like this. I'm just really big focused on this one project right now. Once I'm done with this project I'll have more time to focus. Also getting out of school would help… Thank you for tolerating my lack of updating!! Review please!!

**_QUESTION TIME!!!!_**

**_1) What do you think will happen at the club?  
2) Think any couples will change?  
3) Will any good come from these fake ID's?_**


	17. The Club

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters on Inuyasha.

Princessstphanie- Care to know why I didn't update sooner? I had about half of a chapter written for this and then my computer whacked out on me so I lost it in the process to save my computer. -sigh- So this is what I was left with. Rewriting it. Hope it's to your liking.

POV- third person

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been about ten minutes ago when they had first left the competition on their way out to the club. Derek was rushing everyone the whole way of course. It was taking them a lot longer than it should have been because the perverted guys were messing with the girls, a few people were complaining about the walking distance, and one just didn't want to get where she was going anytime soon because she just found it pointless.

"This is pointless." Kikyo complained.

Everyone ignored her.

"Kagome, you walk soooo slow." Ellie complained.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm tired!" Kagome frowned. "I'll try to walk faster."

"You can ride on me." Inuyasha offered Kagome a ride who gladly welcomed it and jumped up on his back where he caught her with his hands.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome smiled.

"At least now we can get there faster now." Ellie said still a tad irritated at Kagome. "I mean she shouldn't of come if she was so tired."

"What do you think you are doing? Giving my mate a ride on your back?" Sesshomaru asked as he got in front of Inuyasha and looked straight into his eyes.

"Well since you wouldn't offer to carry her, I did. Besides she's not even officially your mate yet. In this time period it wouldn't even count! Did you even mark her neck yet?" Inuyasha said all with a huge smirk on his face. It was clear he was getting enjoyment out of this.

"It would ruin my image to carry her. She should be able to walk on her own. Any mate of mine should. The reason she cannot travel long distances on foot is because she was so used to you carrying her everywhere. She must now break the habit and you are not helping any. Also, what happens in my bedroom is none of your business half-breed." Sesshomaru smirked this time. Inuyasha looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Well Kagome, it's your choice. Get off of me or stay on? Feel free to do as you choose." Inuyasha turned his head back to where Kagome was laying against him.

She slid off slowly and gently, "I'll get off."

"Would you guys chill? You're killing the mood man." Derek told them.

"We're here anyway." Ryan shouted so everyone could hear.

The whole group went through security with their fake ID cards and surprisingly all of them made it except for Derek. He seemed very pissed. He didn't rat anyone out though. That was good. Once inside the club for a few minutes everyone split apart into small groups or pure solo.

…with Sango…

"You two ladies seem awfully lonely." A man with redish brown hair said to us as he walked up to where we were dancing at.

"Actually, I'm having a blast." Rin replied.

"What about you pretty thang?" His friend who was a bit shorter with brown hair asked me.

"This place is cool." I smiled not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"My name is Yoshitaka and my friend here is Pochi." The redish brown haired guy introduced them.

"Well I'm Rin and this is Sango."

"You girls got boyfriends?" Pochi asked.

"I do. His name is Shippo." Rin grinned.

"Where is this Shippo? Is he here with you?" Pochi asked another question.

"Yeah. Do you see the red head over there next to the girl with black hair? That's him." Rin was beaming. She really does care about Shippo. It's so cute! They are so young, but so in love. You have to envy something like that. Shit. What am I going to say? I want these guys to leave us alone!

"What about you?" Yoshitaka asked getting closer to me.

"Um…do you guys want to go get a drink for us?" I asked them in hopes to be able to ditch them.

"Depends."

"On?"

"If I can get a little smooch in return." Yoshitaka smiled.

"You could. Except I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much."

"So you do have one?" Yoshitaka backed away a little.

"Yeah. That really strong looking guy over there next to her boyfriend and the black haired girl." I told him as they turned and walked away.

"Sango, why did you say you went out with him?" Rin asked puzzled.

"So those two scary guys would go away. I knew if they thought we were both taken they would both back off and go after some single girls that they could lay and then not get in trouble."

"We needed to get them for Alex and Will! Remember?"

"I don't think they would of liked them. Pochi kind of reminded me of an alligator." I laughed.

…with Ryan…

"Damn man. You don't know how much I missed you. It's just not the same without you, you know?" My best friend in the whole wide world said.

"I know what you mean man. How's the band going?" I asked.

"Credence? Man, I quit that months ago. How's it going for you working at that competition?" He asked.

"Pretty good. You got a steady girlfriend yet?"

"Me? No. You?"

"Players for life."

"Mind introducing us?" Koga asked me.

"Oh. Whoops. I was so caught up in the excitement I almost forgot. This is Koga and Naraku, two of the new competitors on the show. Guys, this is Joseph, my best friend." I said as they all shook hands.

"Can we go get some pussy now?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah!" Koga cheered in agreement.

"We got to get everyone drunk first guys." I told them.

"Then what are we waiting for? It'll be just like old times!" Joseph grinned.

"Give me a few more songs." Koga said. "I want to go talk to some girls while being sober for a little bit first."

"Sounds good." Naraku nodded.

…with Kikyo…

This is worse than hell was. I'm bored out of my mind. I'm sitting here at a table watching all the stupid people dance to the lame music that's blaring from the speakers. I can't wait until I can go back to my room. Didn't think I'd ever think that. Maybe I can plan a plot or something. Oh, what's the point?

…with Inuyasha…

Kagome, Sesshomaru, and I had been standing to the side of the dance area ever since Shippo left. I wasn't going to move somewhere until Kagome did, I assume Sesshomaru felt the same way, Kagome just stood there in the same spot not talking though. A few minutes later she finally decided to speak.

"It's a shame Shippo decided to go find Miroku. I was having such a good conversation with him." Kagome frowned. I hate it when she does that.

"Maybe Inuyasha would like to go and find the monk himself." Sesshomaru suggested. He wishes. Does he really think I trust him to be alone with her in a club?

"As if! I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Not this again guys. You two have been arguing almost the whole time here." Kagome sighed. "It's no fun. I came here to dance, party, and go wild. Instead I'm standing here listening to you two shoot remarks back and forth at each other. Almost the exact opposite as I wanted to do!"

"If he would mind his own business we wouldn't be arguing."

"Inuyasha, you are so naïve it's kind of funny." Sesshomaru gave a light hearted chuckle.

"How about we go and dance?" Kagome asked as she extended out her arm.

"If you wish to darling." Sesshomaru said as he took her arm in his and walked her down to the dance floor. Lucky bastered. It's not fair! Why does he get to dance with her? That should be me out there, not him. He doesn't deserve her!

No matter what it takes, I will get her back.

…with Steph…

I am pure genius. If not for me then we wouldn't be here tonight. Go me! Go me! Go me! This whole clubbing thing is fun. Just hanging out with the girls and not a worry in mind. I sort of trust Miroku. I see him flirting with other girls, but he wouldn't go as to far as sleep with them though. He's the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped for. He's sexy, perverted, charming, faithful, treats me so good, and he's awesome in bed. What more could you want in a guy?

"Uh… Steph, are you listening to us at all?" Tori waved her hand in my face.

I shook my head snapping myself out of thought, "Wha-?"

"Yep. She was ignoring us." Ellie concluded.

"I have a plan." Tori said and I gave her a weird look. Wasn't I normally the one to come up with crazy plans that only sometimes work?

"What is this plan?" I asked.

"Tori here wants to try and get Inuyasha drunk so she can finally be with him." Ellie said as if it was a very stupid idea and it would never work.

"Awww no! We got to get everyone drunk and do stupid stuff!" I grinned. I'm more smart than I thought.

"Which is why you are the airhead. That would never work." Ellie said shaking her head at me.

"Why not?"

"Do you really see people like Rin or Kagome getting drunk? They're to goody-goody." Ellie pointed out.

"We could spike their drinks!" Tori suggested.

"Hm… that would work." Ellie said.

"Ok, you can spike everyone's drink except Miroku's."

"Sure." Ellie grinned with an evil glint in her eye. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all….

…with Shippo…

"Want to go back to my private room?"

"I'd love to."

"Miroku, you HAVE a girlfriend. Remember?" I mentally slapped my head for the guy was an idiot.

"Oh yeah." Miroku sighed.

"That's such a shame. You and your friend were both so hot." the girl stretched out her back and making her boobs stick out even more. "Oh well."

"Lady, you kind of act like a slut. I don't think anyone other than a real pervert would want to sleep with you." I told her honestly and as nice as I possibly could.

"Shippo! That is no way to talk to a woman! No matter how she may act."

"I'm not a slut! I'm the clubs stripper! You know what? I don't need this. Forget everything I said tonight! I have plenty of men just begging to get under my dress." the girl said as she began to walk off.

"Yeah. Desperate perverted men. Like I said." I said out loud just loud enough for her to still be able to hear it and give me a good slap on my right cheek.

"Jerk." she then finally walked away.

"You really do care about Rin don't you?" Miroku asked.

"What makes you ask that?"

"No sane guy would have said that stuff to a woman."

"So I'm insane now am I?" I asked feeling a bit insulted.

"Love does that to people." Miroku shrugged.

After a bit of silence I asked, "Miroku? Do you think it's the potion making me act different or will I actually be like this when I get older?"

"I'm not sure. Even if it is just the potion making you act this way, there is no guarantee you will ever go back to being a kid."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- There it is, the new seven page update of Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition. Took me forever to update it, right? It's summer time now so I'll have more time to write.

Don't kill me for the next coming chapter.

I love you all! Thanks for reading/reviewing!

I'm thinking about getting some voice actors and we basically fandub this fic. So if you are interested in that please let me know. A microphone, webcam, or some type of device to get your voice to me would be needed. I'm not sure if I'll do it though. It depends on if I can get at least a few people who want to do it. Anyone who is in this fic would need a voice actor.


	18. Chapter 18

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and the characters on it. I also do not own any songs in this fic. I own pretty much everything else though.

Princessstphanie- This chapter came faster than the last one, right? I've just got to get my mind focused on writing and I can. I usually just don't feel like it though. This fic is the one fic I always feel like working on when I get inspiration though. This chapter contains a lot of TUNTVS. TUNTVS is a fanfic that me and my friend Permo182 came up with. We have two versions each of the first chapter posted on here. The original is way better. If you want a few chapters, just tell me and I'll send them to you. I'm slowly posting the chapters on my website. Hope you like my mansion as much as I do. Oh and we're going to pretend Kagome knows nothing of condoms and birth control.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Early in the morning when everyone had finally crashed the producer of the competition, Josh, hired some strong men to take them all to the hotel that was right next to the club. He rented a few rooms in advance just in case something like this happened. He was the only one who stayed sober that night and watched the others make complete fools of themselves. It was around three o'clock in the afternoon now though. Josh had everyone sitting in the largest hotel room he rented.

"So… why are we here again?" Shippo pondered.

"Besides the fact all of you were totally wasted last night, I thought you would like to know of your actions." Josh said with an inner smirk knowing that he held all the cards on the subject. Oh how he loved power and all the advantages that came with it.

"It's never that simple Josh." Steph pointed out.

"How true." Ryan nodded in agreement.

"So, what must we do to figure out what we did?" Tori asked.

"Did we all sleep with each other again?" Ellie laughed.

"What? I'm confused." Rin rubbed her temples trying to think straight.

"Sleep with?" Shippo continued to ponder.

"ELLLLLLLLLLLIE! Tori's a bitch! She just hit me in the head with my own glass of water!" Steph pouted.

"Want me to beat her up for you?" Ellie asked.

"You're serious?" Sango laughed,

"Nahhhh. I can make her suffer myself." Steph smiled smugly. "Tori. Unless you want to get fired you will go and carry me, piggyback style, throughout the WHOLE mansion to look for the other members who still live here in my house."

"Why would you want to be carried around by her? Surely you could get someone to carry you other than that fashion deprived wench." Inuyasha said with a laugh.

"Yeah! She even dressed like a lion girl once!" Shippo joined in.

"What did I do to you? I love you!" Tori ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. He pushed her off immediately. Tori shrugged and went back to her spot beside Ryan. When Ryan realized Tori still may have a thing for him, he hid behind Ellie and Steph like old times.

"Maybe he doesn't like rednecks." Sango guessed.

"How is she a redneck?" Kagome asked out of curiosity, not caring much though.

"She spit in her cousins mouth!" Steph finished.

"Didn't mean to…" Tori blushed.

"Can you guys shut up? Your boring little drama gets me nowhere. I want to know what happened last night. You," Naraku pointed to Josh, "Talk or feel my wrath!"

"No need. He only gathers us when we sleep together." Ellie said as if it where no big deal.

"How often do you do this? Freaks." Kikyo looked disgusted.

"You have no idea." Steph laughed.

"And you've yet to have had offspring yet? What is the secret?" Koga asked.

"Condoms and birth control." Miroku grinned.

"Do I want to know?" Kagome shook her head and sighed.

"A blessing sent down from the Gods above." Miroku continued to grin, if not widening it.

"Wait, hold up. Slept together? As in sex?" Inuyasha blinked.

"So that means one of these ladies could have the heir to the western lands growing in them?" Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Well…yeah." Joseph blinked wondering how it was a foreign topic to him.

"Which one?"

"I dunno. Ask him."

"In other words, doctor office it is." Ellie said getting up off of the floor.

"Tori first." Steph, still pouting a little, threw Tori out the window.

"Holy shit!" Koga yelled.

"We can kill people again?" Naraku asked with a smile.

"Kill?" Steph blinked innocently.

"Aren't you coming?" Tori asked coming back.

"She's alive?" Kagome asked.

"GHOST! EK!" Shippo screamed and latched on to Kagome.

"It's a magic window. I don't feel like explaining. Just jump out of it." Ellie instructed as Tori jumped out the window again.

"Well? Only Tori?" Ellie asked.

"We never listen to you." Rin pointed out.

"Come over and jump out the window with me!" Ryan said trying to sound exciting as Samantha followed him out the window.

"If you want to know about your kids you may want to go." Josh told them and they all jumped out.

…at the doctors office…

When they all reached the doctors office it was a humorous site if you were a nurse. All eight girls stood side by side. On the other side of the room were the eight guys lined up. As soon as the nurse came in Steph, Ryan, Joseph, and Inuyasha all ducked under the table. Grown men and a grown woman under a table. Can't you just picture it? The nurses had already went and pricked everyone except for them.

"Grow up! It will only prick you for a second." Ellie was frustrated.

"Inuyasha! Are you seriously afraid of a needle?" Kagome was on the floor in tears from laughing so hard.

"What is that thing! It's going to kill us! Kagome! Get under here with us!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You will do no such thing." Sesshomaru told her.

"I wasn't going to…I've already been pricked."

"Excuse me? How are we going to get them out from under the table?" Rhonda, the new nurse on this mission asked.

"I can handle those three," Ellie pointed to her best friends, "I have no clue about Inuyasha though."

"I'll get backup." Rhonda said as she left the room.

"You better get up before the backup gets here." Rin teased.

"I've handled swords made of poison before, some old women don't scare me none." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Yet a needle will?" Sango pondered.

After Ellie tricking the two perverts into thinking a huge breasted nurse was bending down flashing her boobs, Kagome had managed to get Inuyasha out from the table as long as she would hold his hand. Sesshomaru didn't like the idea one bit. He really wanted to leave though so he allowed it this once. Steph was the only one who remained under the table.

Then the backup arrived.

"Stephanie Nicole." Jessica scolded. "What have you done?"

Steph's mind began to race. How could she of been so stupid to not remember her sister in law also worked as a nurse? No doubt her big brother would find out about this. Which meant things wouldn't be the same ever again. She could only pray she wasn't pregnant and play the innocent card.

"I don't know. I think I'm in the wrong room. Who are you people!?" Steph shouted as she ran out from the room.

"Dumbass." Naraku scoffed.

… afterwards …

"Pregnant? I could be pregnant? I'm just a little kid though!" Rin cried into Sesshomaru's chest. Even Ellie knew better than to tease the poor girl right now. I bet she's regretting that age potion now.

"If you aren't pregnant. I'll kill him. If you are pregnant I'll make him your slave."

"Don't kill me Sesshomaru! I'm sorry!" Shippo now began to cry.

"Shippo, I don't think you get the concept yet. Basically any guy in this room could have gotten her pregnant. If she's even pregnant at all." Kagome tried to break it to her son as gently as possible.

"I may not be the daddy of my kid? I'm confused Kagome!"

This whole thing was breaking Kagome's heart. If Rin did end up pregnant she would never be able to be a kid again even if she gained her old body back. Same goes for Shippo. If only she would have been the wiser voice to say it was a bad idea. She needed comfort so as soon as Shippo and Rin cheered up enough to go watch a movie in one of the rooms together Kagome rested against Sesshomaru's chest. He gently pet her hair in attempt to sooth her. He never was good at this type of thing because he never needed to know how to since he'd always believed he needed no one other than himself. It's stuff like this that gives you a whole new outlook on life. Kagome knew more now than ever one thing.

"Sess,"

"Yes, Kagome?" He looked down at her eyes filling up with water.

"Hey, Josh got Brian to swipe the stuff from the doctors office and he's going to analyze it himself. Which basically means anytime between tonight and tomorrow we will know who's pregnant. In a few more days we will know who the fathers are. Is everyone ok in here?" Ryan walked into the room and announced.

"That fast? It takes our doctors months." Kagome noted.

"Yeah, well Josh is super smart. With the usage of Steph's seeming endless supply of money she inherited he can do just about anything." Ryan laughed.

"Anyone know she was rich?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, don't forget to practice. You all have to sing tomorrow still." Ellie told them as the room filled with anger.

"We go through this today and you still expect us to sing tomorrow!?" Sango shouted.

"YEAH! It's not fair!" Inuyasha agreed.

"We deserve a break." Kagome said while everyone nodded with her.

"Well who could we get to fill your spots for tomorrow then?" Ellie asked.

"Not our problem." Naraku stated.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Ok, I know this chapter is a lot duller than the others, but at least I added a small SessKag moment. Right? Well now time for the famous end chapter questioning. Review/answer them please!!!

1. Who do you think is pregnant?

2. Out of who you think is pregnant, who do you think the father is?

3. Who do you think I have in mind to fill them in next chapter? Hint: sequel fic I haven't mentioned.

4. On a scale 1-10 how much do you actually care about Steph, Ryan, Ellie, Jessica, Tori, and the others that aren't on Inuyasha? Is it different for each person or do you care about them equally?

5. Will you go to my site www . Randomrokulover .tripod . Com to see the dolls I've made for these chapters?

6. Do you even like these questions? Sorry, I'm trying to connect to you guys better to know your thoughts on this thing and without the questions it's much harder.

7. Want me to shut up now and say 6 is the limit from now on?


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and the characters on it. I also do not own any songs in this fic. I own pretty much everything else though.

Princessstphanie- You can check my profile to see when the next update of this fic should be. I may post the dates I may not. It all depends. Review please!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ryan had to wake up early and find ten replacements for the show that day. At the same time he had to be on the down low about it because the public couldn't know they were getting others to fill in for them that day. He'd been at it for about an hour with no luck at all. He was about to give up and just beg Kagome and the others to sing when he found two interesting guys. He thought he may as well try. They didn't look like they belonged here anyway, one looked French even.

"Hey, are you two busy?" Ryan asked.

The black headed one turned around, "Who are you?"

"Look I don't have much time at all. This show I work on needs ten people to fill in for the main characters because they wanted a break. Can you help me? Please? If I don't come back with ten people then my friends Ellie and Stephanie will kill me! We're really in need of your help." Ryan practically begged. So out of character for him. He knew the girls wrath though.

"Kyoya! We have to help! Please! We exist to make girls happy! Two girls are in a bind and really need help! Oh can we mom, please!" Tamaki jumped up and down.

"What will we gain from it?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh right. You want paid. Yeah I'm sure that's no problem. Steph won't even notice if some money disappears." Ryan laughed in relief.

"She must be very irresponsible."

"That's why our friend Josh manages it for her. He's always doing stuff like that."

"Can we?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure." Kyoya secretly agreed if only to meet this Josh guy.

An hour later Tamaki and Kyoya returned with eight others. There names were Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori, Renge, Nekozawa, and Kirimi. Steph and Ellie agreed that they would be able to work as them. They all paired up and picked a song and memorized it as fast as they could. For Hikaru it was no problem. Others like Kirimi had a few issues. She was only a little girl though. They didn't need to change clothing because of Ellie's idea to announce todays episode. The only thing now was to explain the interaction they were supposed to have together. That was the one and only good reason Jessica was back.

"I'll explain this to you one character at a time. Kirimi, for today your name is Rin. You actually act a lot like her so I don't need to explain that. You date the person who has the role of Shippo." Jessica explained to the adorable little blonde girl.

"Excuse me, don't you think she's a little young?" Haruhi asked.

"Believe me. It will work itself out."

"Who's Shippo then?"

"Hunny will be Shippo. He also acts a lot like him so not much to explain there either." Jessica said.

"Does Shippo like cake?" Hunny asked.

"Well he really likes candy so I guess so." As soon as Jessica said it Hunny's eyes lit up. "Nekozawa, you will be cosplaying as a girl. Since you have that cloak on we're hoping people won't notice. Your name is Kikyo and you are always around Naraku, but you claim to love Inuyasha."

"This is all to confusing. Do you really think any of us can remember all of this?" Haruhi asked.

"Fine. I'll just tell you who you are dating and your names. Since it's cosplaying I guess personalities don't matter all that much." Jessica sighed. Why did people have to be so rude? "I already said Kirimi and Hunny would be dating as Rin and Shippo. Nekozawa you don't date and your name is Kikyo. Mori your name is Naraku and you don't date either. Although everyone thinks you and Kikyo should hook up." Jessica laughed as Mori gave a weird face at her as he looked over at Nekozawa. "Tamaki is Koga and he doesn't date either."

"Who are we?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in union.

"Kaoru is Sesshomaru and Hikaru is Inuyasha. They are brothers just like you guys. They can't stand each other though. They also both fight over this girl named Kagome. This guy named Koga is always after her too. Anyway Hikaru you don't date anyone and Kaoru you date Haruhi who is Kagome." Jessica said as hell let loose.

"Kaoru-chan and Haru-chan date now?" Hunny questioned.

"Yes." Mori nodded.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT ALLOWED TO DATE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tamaki shouted as Kaoru and Hikaru stuck their tongue out as they held Haruhi away from him as always.

"Can we get back to this?" Jessica asked in annoyance. Tamaki went into his corner of woe.

"Renge your character is Sango. She doesn't date, but everyone wants her to. Lastly Kyoya is Miroku and he dates." Jessica said.

"Who does he date?" Hunny asked.

"Well she's not really in this competition, but her name is Steph and she's one of the judges. This may be a bit of a stretch for you Kyoya. I never thought about how lovey and perverted Steph and Miroku could be sometimes. We all decided to keep it a secret from her that the real cast is taking a break today." Jessica said as Kyoya got an evil aura around him.

"The girl who can't keep up with her money and has to get Josh to do it?" Kyoya couldn't believe his luck.

"Yeah."

"Damn rich bastards."

In the end Ellie saw their clothes and decided she didn't like them so they had to all go change. When they came back Kirimi was wear a poofy sand colored shirt, red layered mini skirt, red sneakers, and black and red knee-high socks. Hunny was wearing a blue hoodie that said smile on it, grey jeans, and white and blue sneakers. Mori was wearing a white polo tee with red stripes and a blue collar, light aqua pants, and red and white sneakers. Nekozawa, who had to pose as a girl, had to wear a pumpkin mask over his face, long sleeved dark purple turtle neck, yellow dress like shirt that was stuffed with toilet paper, khaki caprice, and purple and yellow sneakers. Tamaki was wearing a grey shirt with a brown coat over it, a brown scarf, grey pants, and brown boots. Haruhi wore a tank top that was layered starting from white to pink and then got darker every layer, white jeans with a pink belt, and pink high heels. Renge had on a brown hat similar to her green one, a white belly shirt that had an unbuttoned green coat over it, an almost knee length brown skirt, and Birkenstocks. The twins both wore the same brown plaid hat and jeans. The only differences were that Kaoru had on a white fancy button up shirt and a brown long sleeved shirt over it and grey sneakers. Hikaru had on a khaki bulky like jacket and matching boots. Lastly was Kyoya. He wore a blue hat to the side, a light blue shirt with an unbuttoned darker blue shirt on top, dark blue jeans, and light blue like his shirt sneakers that had some white one them. Besides Hunny, he looked most like a commoner out of all of them.

"Hey viewers! We have a special treat for all of you today! Kagome and the others are cosplaying!" Ellie announced as the crowd clapped.

"Cosplaying? How come I wasn't informed about this!" Steph glared.

"We wanted to surprise you." Ryan told her.

"Here they are!" Ellie continued as they walked out two by two.

"This is Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Naraku, Shippo, and Miroku." Ellie pointed out every member to the audience so they wouldn't be as confused when they sang. Shit. Sang. Something they didn't think about. Their voices sound different! "We spent a lot of time into preparing for tonight's episode as you can tell the cosplaying is almost perfect. They even took the time to learn new vocal ways of singing!"

"They're cosplaying as the Ouran Host Club!" Steph shouted out in glee. "Miroku!" Steph ran onto the stage. "You look so sexy as Kyoya! Not that you don't already look sexy, but damn!" Kyoya looked a little annoyed. Ellie noticed this and made Steph sit back down.

"How do you know who they are?" Jessica asked once Steph was back at the judges table.

"I took Tori to Japan to meet one of my internet friends and she took us to their high school to visit. Though my friend wanted to request Mori and Hunny so they are the only ones I actually got the chance to talk to. Come to think of it, that was the best cake I've ever eaten." Steph said as Hunny got a big grin on his face.

"Well we've wasted enough time don't you think?" Ellie asked. "Let's start the show off with Renge and Tamaki singing Superstar by Toybox!"

__

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.

Superstar!

_Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know alot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody know me, Right from near to far." _Renge sang,

_"I got a plane." _Tamaki started singing.

"Got a plane." Renge mimicked.

__

"I love the fame." Tamaki sang.

"Love the fame." Renge mimicked again.

__

"You know my name." Tamaki flashed one of his famous smiles.

"Know my name. And i just want you to know.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

Superstar!" Renge sang, striking a half-star pose.__

"I got a red ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am i cool or what?  
I love alot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are." Tamaki sang. __

"I got a plane." Renge sang.

"Got a plane." Tamaki echoed.

__

"I love the fame." Renge responded.

"Love the fame." He echoed again.

__

"You know my name." Renge sang.

"Know my name." Tamaki sang.

__

"And i just want you to know.

I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.

Superstar!  
I got fortune, I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty,  
Prettier than everybody!" Renge smiled mockingly.__

"I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,  
I'm so fly i'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die." Tamaki gave Renge a questioning look as he finished his last line. He knew she was the one who picked the song. She just smiled back at him.__

"I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and i don't care who you are." Renge finished.

"Give it up for Tam- Koga and um… Sango!" Ellie almost fucked up.

"Good going El." Ryan said to himself.

"She is pretty dumb if she forgot they were cosplaying. And they call me the airhead." Steph sighed and shook her head.

…in town…

"I want to go to the candy store!" Shippo pleaded.

"How about we watch a movie?" Sango suggested.

"We just saw a movie!" Kikyo complained.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Rin asked.

"We can go shopping."

"No more shopping." Sesshomaru glared seeing as how he always got stuck caring her bags. Not that they were heavy or anything, but because this woman was slowly deteriorating the image he was known so well for. The one of him being a cold heartless strong demonic man.

"Let's go there." Koga shrugged as he pointed to the Coca-Cola factory.

"The soda place!" Kagome gasped. "I forgot Atlanta was the one to first make Coke!"

…back at the competition…

"Now time for Naraku and Shippo! They will be singing Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire."

__

"Earth, wind, water & fire  
Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you  
I love your eyes,  
Love your smile,  
Love your funky hear  
I Love your walk,  
Love your talk and the things you dare  
Love you, love you,  
Yes I do  
Love me not or love me too  
Honey, honey, kiekaboo  
I'm in love with you!" Hunny sang.  
_  
"Come baby,  
Tell me what you wanna do  
Maybe we could get together soon,  
Baby see the fire in my eyes  
Yeah, You've got me hypnotized!" _Mori sang.

_"Earth, wind, water and fire  
Can't get in the way when I'm running to you  
Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you  
I love candy,  
I love sweets,  
maybe ice cream too  
Gummybears and chocolate hearts make me think of you  
Open open ses amis  
I've got goodies,  
come and see  
Honey, honey, kiekaboo  
I'm in love with you!" _Hunny sang as he hopped onto Mori's shoulder.

_"Come baby,  
tell me where you wanna go  
Maybe Paris,  
maybe Tokyo  
Lady see the fire in my eyes  
Yeah, You've got me hypnotized!" _sang Mori.

_"Earth, wind, water and fire  
Can't get in the way when I'm running to you  
Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you." _Hunny grinned down at his older cousin.

_"Come baby." _Mori sang.

_"I love you!  
I love you!  
Earth, wind, water and fire." _Hunny sang.

_"Come baby!" _Mori insisted.

_"Earth, wind, water and fire." _Hunny repeated.

_"You've got me hypnotized…" _Mori sang as girls thought it was just so cute that the two boys were singing such a love filled song. They seemed to forget it was supposedly Naraku and Shippo acting this way. It's a good thing the girls were just to caught up in the moment and the guys felt to sick.

_"Earth, wind, water & fire  
Can't get in the way when I'm running to you." _Hunny patted Mori's head.

_"Come baby!" _Mori smiled.

_"Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you." _Hunny started to sway back and forth.

_"Come baby,  
tell me what you want to do,  
Maybe we could get together soon,  
Baby see the fire in my eyes  
Yeah, You've got me hypnotized." _Mori almost lost his balance from the swaying of his cousin.

_"Earth, wind, water & fire  
Can't get in the way when I'm running to you." _Hunny noticed that and stopped swaying.

__

"Come baby!" Mori sang.

__

"Cause I would ride through stormy weathers  
Just to show you how much I love you  
I love you." Hunny finished as Mori walked him off stage.

"Well wasn't that interesting." Ellie laughed.

…back into town…

"This is fun!" Shippo laughed as him and Rin continues to teeter-tot.

"I know! I can go higher than you!" Rin teased.

"Can not!"

"Don't you wish you were a kid again so you could play on this stuff?" Sango sighed dreamily.

"Age didn't matter to those two." Miroku laughed as he nodded over to Koga and Inuyasha.

"True."

"Sess! I want to go down the slide! Will you go with me?" Kagome asked the man whom currently was holding her hand which was still making her blush slightly.

"Aren't we a little old?"

"Fine. I'll go by myself." Kagome pouted.

"We'll go with you!" Inuyasha and Koga shouted simultaneously.

"I'll just watch you, ok?" Sesshomaru offered.

Kagome didn't hear his offer though because she had already run off to the slide with Koga and Inuyasha soon following her. Those three acted just as much of kids as Rin and Shippo! Sesshomaru felt somewhat like he was responsible for their safety on this little trip. Even though rightfully it was Miroku who was supposed to be keeping an eye on everyone and supervising them.

…back at the competition…

__

"Have you ever been in love?

He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy.  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!" Kaoru sang as he looked over at his twin.

_"Hoo ha, hoo ha!" _Hikaru looked right back at him.

_"Hello, baby, I can see a smile." _Kaoru moved somewhat closer to him.

_"I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild." _Hikaru smiled.

"_Can I come, I'm sitting alone." _Kaoru put on a pouting face.

_"Friends are never alone." _Hikaru noted this and cupped his brothers face with his hand.

_"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na..…  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!" _Kaoru got a dreamy look in his eyes and blushed slightly when he said he could also be his girl.

__

"My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!" Hikaru smiled slightly at his brother's embarrassment.

"_Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach." _Kaoru looked hopeful at his brother.

_"Yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me." _Hikaru smirked, looking back at the audience.

"But I was hoping for a summer-romance." Kaoru pouted.

__

"So why can't you take a chance?" Hikaru questioned, glancing at Kaoru.

_"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na...  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!" _Kaoru grinned, winking at Hikaru.

_"My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!" _Hikaru repeated, winking back at Kaoru.

_"Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun." _ Kaoru gave a huge grin.__

"Let's get this party on  
Hit me with your lazer-gun!" Hikaru sang as he acted like he was shooting himself in the head.__

"Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
Come on boys!" Kaoru sang.__

"Hoo ha, hoo ha!" Hikaru acted like Tarzan and beat on his chest.

__

"Ooooh-whooa-whooa  
You should get a best friend too!  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy  
Hey, you should get a best friend too!" Kaoru bit his lip, trying to suppress his laughter.

__

"My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!  
Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!" Hikaru shaking his butt again, walking off stage.

__

"He's sooooo sweet!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na." Kaoru finished, then ran back stage after his twin.

"That was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru singing Best friend by Toybox." Ellie grinned thinking about the actual Inuyasha and Sesshomaru doing such stuff. "Next up is I believe In you being sung by Kagome and Miroku." Those two walked up to the microphone to start their song.

__

"Shout it out  
Truth or dare  
Show that you're hurt  
You know that I care  
Take a chance  
Let it go  
Pretend that you are dreaming  
Just cope with the flow." Haruhi sang with compassionate eyes. She knew his life was actually kind of similar to this song so she just had to sing it to him.

_"Now that I found ya  
feels like a dream come true  
Give me a sign  
Waiting around just for you." _Kyoya didn't know if he wanted to feel offended she was singing this to him or feel happy that she cared.

_"Cause I'll be here for you  
I believe in you  
And all the things you are  
I believe in you  
For now and forever  
And now and forever more_

Close your eyes  
make a wish  
I'm sending a thought  
I have sealed with a kiss  
Fly away  
Make demands  
You know I'll be waiting  
if you need a friend …" Haruhi smiled at him.

_"Now that I found ya  
feels like a dream come true  
Give me a sigh  
Waiting around just for you." _Kyoya decided to smile back. Steph was feeling kind of jealous.

__

"Cause I'll be here for you  
I believe in you  
And all the things you are  
I believe in you  
For now and forever  
And now and forever more  
I believe in you  
And all the things you are  
I believe in you  
For now and forever  
And now and forever more  
I believe in you  
And all the things you are  
I believe in you  
For now and forever  
And now and forever more." Haruhi finished the song as she walked off the stage with Kyoya.

"Why the fuck was Kagome singing that to my man?!" Steph shouted.

"Calm down Steph." Jessica advised.

"He's mine though! He may be super sexy, but he's mine!" Steph crossed her arms and started to pout as she supposedly always does when she's mad.

"Weeellll. On to the last two for tonight! Kikyo and Rin singing Dumm-Diggy-Dumm."

__

"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy  
Diggy-diggy, diggy-diggy dumm-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone." Kirimi swung her fingers back and forth as she sang.

_"Throw your hands up in the air." _Nekozawa threw his hands up.

_"And wave from side to side." _Kirimi started to sway her whole body.

__

"Clap your hands and touch your nose." Nekozawa did the actions as he sang.

__

"And jump from left to right  
One, two, peek-a-boo." Kirimi stuck her tongue out.

__

"We are back in town." Nekozawa threw out the wigger peace sign.

__

"Three, four, get on the floor." Kirimi giggled after she sang this.

__

"Come on get on down." He continued his wigger act.

_"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone." _Kirimi danced.

_"All the girls in the house say Woo-woo  
All the guys in the house say Yeah  
Just throw your hands up in the air  
And wave them like you just don't care." _Nekozawa waved his arm.

_"Jump up twice and do the slide." _Kirimi sang and Nekozawa attempted the worm.

__

"And dance out of control." He jumped up.

__

"Cross your hands and stomp your feet." Kirimi stompped.

__

"And do the rock 'n roll." Nekozawa head banged.

_"One, two, peek-a-boo." _Kirimi sang.

__

"We are back in town." Nekozawa did the famous guy nod.

__

"Three, four, get on the floor." She pointed to the floor.

__

"Come on get on down." Nekozawa leaned back.

_"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone_

Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone." Kirimi swung around in circles.

_"All the girls in the house say Woo-woo  
All the guys in the house say Yeah  
Just throw your hands up in the air  
And wave them like you just don't care  
Just feel the groove  
One, two, three, four  
Put your body to the test  
Get on the dance floor  
Just feel the groove  
One, two, three, four  
Put your body to the test  
Get on the dance floor  
Just feel the groove  
One, two, three, four  
Ahhhhhh!" _Nekozawa tried to rap.

_"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm" _Kirimi shook her shoulders up and down.

__

"Do the dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm-dumm, hey!" Nekozawa sang.

__

"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm." Kirimi sang.

"Ho!" Nekozawa pointed to Ellie who glared at him and started to yell, but the music was to loud.

__

"Do the diggy-dumm everyone." Kirimi laughed at her brother.

"Do the diggy-dumm everyone, hey!" Nekozawa smirked.  
_  
"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy" _Kirimi looked confused.

__

"Ho!" He pointed to Derek this time.

"OH HELL NO YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKER!" Derek stopped the music and began to shout at him.

"Derek! There are little kids here!" Jessica scolded.

__

"Diggy-diggy, diggy-diggy dumm-dumm" Derek glared and started the music again as Kirimi began from where she left off. Good thing she didn't know what those words were.

__

"Do the dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm-dumm, hey!" Nekozawa shot him a dirty look for saying such things around his little sister.

__

"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm" Kirimi was still confused.

"_Ho!" _Nekozawa now pointed to the big fat black lady who always gets made fun of.

"I know you didn't just call me no damn hoe you skinny ass white boy!" The black lady got up out of her seat and began walking up the stage.

_"Do the diggy-dumm everyone" _Kirimi was still confused even longer now.

__

"Do the diggy-dumm everyone, hey!" Nekozawa finished and then ran off stage taking his sister with him.

_"Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone_

Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
If you wanna have fun do the diggy-dumm  
Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm  
Do the diggy-dumm everyone

Dumm-diggy-dumm-diggy-diggy-dumm" Kirimi barely finished before the black lady was on the stage. Nekozawa ran, far, far away though as fast as he could.

" I guess that's all for today. Eliminations start tomorrow. I've got to go chase Kikyo and Rin now.. BYE!" Ellie shouted as she took off in the same direction as the big fat black lady, Nekozawa, and Kirimi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princesssphanie- I know there was barely any Inuyasha this chapter… sorry about that…review anyway?


	20. First person is eliminated

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of these songs.

Princessstphanie- The first elimination! Aren't you guys just all so excited to see who's going to be the first one to lose? I know I would be. You will find out who's pregnant in the next chapter. So read and review please! Also, thanks to all of you who read this. I love writing it and it makes me feel good to know other people actually like reading it too.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You guys caused us a lot of confusion yesterday." Jessica told everyone as they sat on the floor waiting to go out and sing for today's round. "Steph didn't figure out it wasn't you guys yesterday so your little secret is safe. Give me a reason to make it not want to be safe and you will see what happens. Back to the point though. Someone will get kicked off of the competition today at the end of the show. While it is true tomorrow is the photo shoot the person who got kicked off will also have to attend because the show airs later than it's recorded now because we realized we have to edit parts out. So all I've got to say is go out there and sing to your best ability." Jessica finished speaking.

"Do we really have to dress like this though?" Inuyasha complained as he tugged at his very oversized belt that hung all the way down to the floor.

"Well it is the rap episode and Steph ranted about how the belt makes the wigger so she insisted all the guys wore really long belts." Ryan shrugged.

"Great. So why do all the girls look like sluts?" Sango asked.

"Have you ever seen a rap video?" Ellie asked.

"No." Sango shook her head.

"I didn't think so." Ellie sneered.

…at the competition…

"Ok, well as you guys know today you will get to vote off your least favorite singer. I bet some of you have been waiting for this round for awhile. Today's theme just so happens to be rap because we know how much you all love rap. Today's first contestant is Naraku!" Ellie announced.

__

"Convict...Music...and you know we a front.  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

Money in the air as more feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, hoe sale,  
don't tell, won't tell, baby said I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well,  
take a picture with me, what the flick gonna do, baby stick to me & I'mma stick on you,  
if you pick me then I'mma pick on you, d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you,  
I'm stuck on pussy and yours is right, wrip riding them poles and them doors is tight  
and I'mma get me a shot for the end of the night 'cause pussy is pussy and baby you're pussy for life.  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
Shorty I can see you ain't lonely handful of niggas and they all got cheese,  
so you looking at me now what's it gonna be just another tease far as I can see,  
trying get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs,  
throwing bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub,  
you know my pedigree, ex-dealer use to move phetamines,  
girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you.  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
Mobbin' through club in low pressing I'm sitting in the back in the smokers section,  
birds eye, I got a clear view, you cant see me but I can see you,  
it's cool we jet the mood is set,  
your pussy is wet you rubbing your back and touching your neck,  
your body is movin' you humpin' and jumpin' your titties is bouncin' you smilin' and grinin' and looking at me.  
Girl and while you're looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy,  
baby you got a phatty the type I like to marry wanting to just give you everything and that's kinda scary,  
cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass, bouncin', got me tippin' my glass,  
Normally don't get caught up too fast but I got a thing for you.  
I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

I see you winding and grinding up on that pole,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know." Naraku sang his song and left the stage as Jessica pointed for him to do so meaning she wanted today to run smoothly.

"Well I doubt anyone wants to fuck you. Sorry dude. Anyway, that was Naraku singing I wanna fuck you by Akon. Now is Sesshomaru singing Move bitch by Ludacris." Ellie said into the microphone as Sesshomaru walked up to his spot on the stage where the microphone was and Derek started the music. It started with him whistling some.

__

"Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
_Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
OH NO! The fight's out  
I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out  
Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill  
There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still  
I've been drankin' and bustin' two  
and I been thankin' of bustin' you  
Upside ya motherfuckin' forehead  
And if your friends jump in, "Ohhh gurrlll", they'll be mo' dead  
Causin' confusion, Disturbin Tha Peace  
It's not an illusion, we runnin the streets  
So bye-bye to all you groupies and golddiggers  
Is there a bumper on your ass? NO NIGGA!  
I'm doin' a hundred on the highway  
So if you do the speed limit, get the FUCK outta my way  
I'm D.U.I., hardly ever caught sober  
and you about to get ran the FUCK over  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out  
BITCH! Watch out, watch out, watch out, move  
Here I come, here I go  
UH OH! Don't jump bitch, move  
You see them headlights? You hear that fuckin' crowd?  
Start that goddamn show, I'm comin' through  
Hit the stage and knock the curtains down  
I fuck the crowd up - that's what I do  
Young and successful - a sex symbol  
The bitches want me to fuck - true true  
Hold up wait up, shorty  
_"Oh wazzzupp, get my dick sucked, what are yoouu doin'?"  
Sidelinin' my fuckin' bussiness  
Tryin' to get my baby child support soon  
Give me that truck and take that rental back  
Who bought these fuckin' T.V.'s and jewelry bitch, tell me that?  
No, I ain't bitter, I don't give a fuck  
But i'ma tell you like this bitch  
You better not walk in front of my tour bus  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Bring it, get 'em  
Too bad I'm on the right track  
Beef, got the right mack  
Hit the trunk, grab the pump pump, I'll be right back  
We buyin' bars out, showin' scars out  
We heard there's hoes out, so we brought the cars out  
Grab the pills cuz we poppin tonight,  
Beat the shit outta security for stoppin' tha fight  
I got a fifth of the remy, fuck the Belve and 'cris  
I'm sellin' shit up in the club like I work in the bitch  
Fuck the dress codes, it's street clothes, we all street niggaz  
We on the dance floor, throwin' bows, beatin' up niggaz  
I'm from the D.E.C., tryin' to disrespect D.T.P.  
And watch the bottles start flyin' from the V.I.P.  
Fuck this rap shit, we clap bitch, two in your body  
Grab ya four, start a fight dog, ruin the party  
So move bitch, get out the way hoe  
All you faggot motherfuckers make way for 2-0  
So...  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way  
Move bitch, get out the way  
Get out the way bitch, get out the way." _Sesshomaru ended his song with some more whistling.

"How could you sing such hurtful things?" Ellie asked the demon lord.

"Easily. I just picture you being in my way when I'm trying to go somewhere." Sesshomaru smirked at the expression Ellie was showing after he said that.

"Isn't it time for the next singer?" Jessica asked a fuming Ellie.

"He needs to apologize!"

"I will do no such thing." Sesshomaru said as coldly as ever and walked back stage.

"You asshole!" Ellie shouted.

"It's a song.. What's the big deal?" Koga asked.

"Because Sesshomaru is one of the nicest, sexiest, guys ever and he doesn't need to be singing such things!" Ellie explained to the wolf as if it were very obvious.

"Nicest?" Sango and Kagome both let out a round of laughter.

"You're the one who's with him." Inuyasha snarled.

"You know? We honestly don't have time for this. I've got to be at this guys house to pick up my husband in two hours. So either you start announcing or I do it for you." Jessica said with the most rude tone any of them, excluding Steph, has ever heard from her.

"Wait, what?! Why are you picking up Steven? He's not coming back here is he?" Steph asked as she suddenly started to feel a little uneasy.

"Yes, he's decided he's coming to work with me everyday until this season is over because he wants to keep a better eye on you since he found out about your little wild night with all the others." Jessica said while not taking her stern look off of Ellie.

"FIIINNE!" Ellie whined as she always does before getting something done. "Next up is Kikyo singing I'm really hot by Missy Elliot."

__

"Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm really,really  
Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot  
Let me holla' at the d.j.  
Come on d.j. put that record on the replay  
Don't you see how them bitches move they bootay  
Everytime you play this record, smell like coochie  
Follow dem',Screamin' like a groupay  
Misdemeanor move my nookie like a hoochay  
For them hatas fuck whatever you say  
Because you know I'm too cool for you anyway  
I'm just a bad bitch  
M-I-S,Miss  
I'm gonna' keep talkin' shit till you get this  
I'm gonna' bust up in the club wit' no guest list  
Them otha' artist, I keep em' all restless  
I don't french kiss unless it's 50 cent  
Vivica,we can share him like the president  
Tabloids,I don't care,it's irrelevant,I'm heaven sent  
Now watch how I do this shit  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm really,really  
Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot  
I'm really,really hot  
Everytime my records drop  
Radio says I won't stop  
Cus' I'm killin' em'  
You don't know whatcha' talkin' bout  
You would think I was Sug when I come out  
My album hit hard when I roll out  
Yall records make a bitch wanna' throw em out  
And that's no doubt  
See I rock bells  
Fly as hell and cool as ?  
Baby can't ya' tell  
I lick my lips like I'm L.L.  
And I'm doin' it,and doin' it,and doin' it well  
Straight to the hotel  
I'm celibate so, boy, you gets no tail  
Kiss, kiss and still you gets nowhere  
Just two blue balls down in yo' underwear  
I play unfair  
I'm a hot gal  
Hot cars and stars and strip bars  
And ain't hot if I'm not there  
I'm a true playa'  
You can find me up in any record store  
Hurry up and get chere  
Look,let me move to the left  
Go head, let me feel myself  
Touch my chest my sweat  
Show that d.j. how I shake my breast  
Jiggle,jiggle,jangle  
Watch how my gludius dangle  
I do a 1-2 step,STOP  
No,I ain't done yet  
Everybody in the club,go to work  
Tight jeans,crop shirts,short skirts  
I'm gonna' rock to the beat till' it hurt  
I'm gonna' drop it on the street  
Yeah ya' heard  
Hatas' I flip the bird  
Got guns,so what,I ain't scurred  
I came to boogie and swerve  
I ain't lyin' folk that's my word  
oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh  
I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm really,really  
Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot  
I'm really,really hot  
Everytime my records drop  
Radio says I won't stop  
Cus' I'm killin' em'  
Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot  
Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot." Kikyo shook her body in very provocative ways throughout the whole song.

"I wouldn't mind hittin' her up." Derek said to himself as the music ended.

Right before Kikyo walked away she said, "Fool."

"Now will be Kagome singing Milkshake by Kelis." Ellie said in a not very caring tone. "Wonder if she'll be doing some dancing too."

"Yes I will." Kagome grinned.

"Huh?!" Inuyasha and Koga began to stare at the girl as she stood at the microphone. Sesshomaru just smirked knowing that she was his and nobody else could have her.

_"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,

Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,

Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,

Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge." Kagome sang flirting with the audience the whole time.

"What's with the girls today? Is the slutty clothing really getting to them that badly?" Steph asked Ryan whom was on the left side of her drooling.

"Who cares." Ryan replied. "At least they aren't teases."

"I resent that." Steph crossed her arms.

"You resent everything Ryan says. You can't stand the guy! You haven't be able to much since after high school. Only parts of the competition we did too. When we lived together you practically hated his guts. Remember?" Ellie asked Steph who nodded very fast.

"You'd better hurry." Jessica was still trying to rush today's episode over with.

"Yeah, yeah." Ellie waved her hand. "Now will be Koga singing 'My name is' by Eminem."

__

"Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Ahem.. excuse me!  
Can I have the attention of the class  
for one second?  
Hi kids! Do you like violence?  
Wanna see me stick Nine Inch Nails through each one of my eyelids?  
Wanna copy me and do exactly like I did?  
Try 'cid and get fucked up worse that my life is?  
My brain's dead weight, I'm tryin to get my head straight  
but I can't figure out which Spice Girl I want to impregnate

Dr. Dre said, "Slim Shady you a basehead!"  
Uh-uhhh! "So why's your face red? Man you wasted!"  
Well since age twelve, I've felt like I'm someone else  
Cause I hung my original self from the top bunk with a belt  
Got pissed off and ripped Pamela Lee's tits off  
And smacked her so hard I knocked her clothes backwards like Kris Kross  
I smoke a fat pound of grass and fall on my ass  
faster than a fat bitch who sat down too fast  
C'mere slut! Shady, wait a minute, that's my girl dog!  
I don't give a fuck, God sent me to piss the world off!  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady

My English teacher wanted to flunk me in junior high  
Thanks a lot, next semester I'll be thirty-five  
I smacked him in his face with an eraser, chased him with a stapler  
and stapled his nuts to a stack of papers  
Walked in the strip club, had my jacket zipped up  
Flashed the bartender, then stuck my dick in the tip cup  
Extraterrestrial, runnin over pedestrians  
in a spaceship while they screamin at me: "LET'S JUST BE FRIENDS!"  
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to  
I just found out my mom does more dope than I do Damn!  
I told her I'd grow up to be a famous rapper  
Make a record about doin drugs and name it after her  
You know you blew up when the women rush your stands  
and try to touch your hands like some screamin Usher fans  
This guy at White Castle asked for my autograph  
So I signed it: 'Dear Dave, thanks for the support, ASSHOLE!'  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Stop the tape! This kid needs to be locked away! Get him!  
Dr. Dre, don't just stand there, OPERATE!  
I'm not ready to leave, it's too scary to die  
I'll have to be carried inside the cemetery and buried alive  
Am I comin or goin? I can barely decide  
I just drank a fifth of vodka -- dare me to drive?  
All my life I was very deprived  
I ain't had a woman in years, and my palms are too hairy to hide  
Clothes ripped like the Incredible Hulk  
I spit when I talk, I'll fuck anything that walks  
When I was little I used to get so hungry I would throw fits  
HOW YOU GONNA BREAST FEED ME MOM?  
YOU AIN'T GOT NO TITS!  
I lay awake and strap myself in the bed  
Put a bulleproof vest on and shoot myself in the head  
I'm steamin mad  
And by the way when you see my dad?  
Tell him that I slit his throat, in this dream I had

Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. what? My name is.. who?  
My name is.. Slim Shady  
Hi! My name is.. huh? My name is.. what?  
My name is.. Slim Shady." Koga rapped and them immediately , after throwing up the wigger peace sign, left backstage to go and see Kagome.

"Well I'd say he was in a hurry." Ellie laughed.

"Like we are." Jessica smiled.

"Right. Anyway, next up is Miroku singing 'In Da Club' by Ludacris." Ellie said as Miroku walked up to the microphone.

__

"Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go shorty  
It's your birthday  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
It's not your birthday!  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed

You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed  
When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club  
Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna fuck  
But homie ain't nothing change ho's down, G's up  
I see Xzibit in the Cutt hey nigga roll that weed up  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp  
Been hit wit a few shells but I don't walk wit a limp  
In the hood in L.A. they saying "50 you hot"  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya im loco  
And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold  
I'm feelin' focused man, my money on my mind  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind  
Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
Her girlfriend wanna get bi and they ready to go  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed  
My flow, my show brought me the doe  
That bought me all my fancy things  
My crib, my cars, my clothes, my jewels  
Look nigga I done came up and I ain't change  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
Nigga you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life  
You that fagget ass nigga trying to pull me back right?  
When my junk get to pumpin in the club it's on  
I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone  
If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned  
I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
If the niggas hate then let 'em hate  
Watch the money pile up  
Or we go upside there wit a bottle of bub  
They know where we fucking be  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed

You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into makin love  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed ." Miroku sang as Steph began to throw a fit.

"You're into having sex and not making love?" Steph asked him quizzically.

"It was in the song!" Miroku said knowing if this kept up he'd probably be out of the competition and he would be single yet again.

"It was hurtful though!" Steph's started to get big eyes.

Ryan then put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Steph, you may want to just drop it for now."

"I guess you're right." Steph nodded in agreement.

"Oh sure! Don't make a big deal when Steph starts to complain about something and interrupt the show." Ellie was obviously still mad about earlier.

"Ellie, just announce the next person." Jessica said this time only to make her madder so she could enjoy a nice little laugh.

"GRRR! You people! Next is Sango singing 'Fergalicious'. Does that make it Sangolicious? Then again it's not possible to change the lyrics of the songs and get away with it." Ellie shrugged as Sango rolled her eyes at her as she grabbed a hold of the microphone.

"Good luck!" Ryan shouted up at her just waiting for another girl to dance like a slut.

__

"Four, tres, two, uno  
Listen up ya'll, cause this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is delicious  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons  
Fergalicious  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses

That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
So delicious It's hot hot  
So delicious I put them boys on rock rock  
So delicious They want a slice of what I got  
I'm Fergalicious t-t-t-t-t tastey, tastey  
Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Coming to me call me Stacey  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me  
I'm Fergalicious  
My body stay vicious  
I'll be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness

I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
So delicious It's hot hot  
So delicious I put them boys on rock rock  
So delicious They want a slice of what I got  
I'm Fergalicious Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- hit it Fergie  
All the time I turn around always brothers gather round  
Always looking at me up and down looking at my Uh  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
_But I'm trying to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cause they say she's delicious So delicious  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
I'm Fergalicious t-t-t-t-t tastey, tastey  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
So delicious Aye, aye, aye, aye  
I'm Fergalicious t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t Aye, aye, aye, aye  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to- to- to- to- to-  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to-  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tastey  
T to the A, to- to- to- to-  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to the L I C I O U S  
To the D to the E to- to- to- to- to- to…" _Sango sang.

"Times getting close. Ellie you'd better not do anything except announce who's next." Jessica said sounding even more demanding than ever.

"What's the big deal if you're late?" Ellie asked.

"He'll be in an even worse mood than he already is." Jessica told the girl.

"Uh huh. Then next is our favorite contestant to pick on, Rin singing London Bridge which is also by Fergie."

"Isn't that a really perverted song?" Steph asked the boy next to her.

"Yes it is." he grinned.

__

"Oh shit

Oh shit

Oh shit  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh shit  
Ohhhhh  
It's me, Fergie  
The Pimp!  
Polo! Polo !  
Fergie Ferg, what's up, baby?  
When I come to the club, step aside. Oh shit  
Part the seas, don't be having me in da line. Oh shit  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine. Oh shit  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time Oh shit  
All my girls get down on the flo', oh shit  
Back to back, drop it down real low. oh shit  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho, oh shit  
'Cause you know I don't give a fuck, so here we go! oh shit  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like...  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…  
As the drinks start pouring,  
And my speech start slurring,  
Everybody start looking real good. oh snap  
that Grey goose got your girl feeling loose.  
Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes I hate heels.  
it's like everytime I get up on the dude,  
Paparazzi put my business in the news.  
And I'm like get up out my face, oh shit  
'fo turn around and spray your ass with mace, oh shit  
My lips make you wanna have a taste. oh shit  
You got that...?  
I got the bass.  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, dooo, do, do, do, dooo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they coming right  
Fergie love em'  
My girls support right?  
Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, dooo, do, do, dooo  
Me like a bullet type you know they coming right  
Fergie love em'  
My girls support right?  
When I come to the club, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line.  
V.I.P., 'cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg, and me love you long time  
All my girls get down on the flo',  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancing like a ho,  
'Cause you know  
I don't give a fuck, so here we go!  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…  
How come everytime you come around,  
My London, London bridge, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, wanna go down like,  
London, London, London, we going down like…" Rin danced just like the girls before her, just less slutty knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy about it.

"Ha ha! Slut!" Ellie laughed.

"I am not!" Rin yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I AM NOT!" Rin screamed.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed with his girlfriend.

"Ellie. Time. Now." Jessica glared. "You don't need to be picking fights with the girl anyway. One day she may just pop you a good one in the eye. Let's see how you like it then." Jessica smirked.

"I could take her." Ellie boasted.

"Oh really?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but right now is Inuyasha singing Drop it like it's hot by Snoop Dogg." Ellie said as Rin rolled her eyes and went backstage so Inuyasha could sing.

"That timing was just a little to good for her if you ask me." Kagome whispered to Sango who nodded.

__

"Snooooooooooop..  
Snooooooooooop..  
When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the pigs try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a nigga get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
Uh! I'm a nice dude, with some nice dreams  
See these ice cubes, see these Ice Creams?  
Eligible bachelor, million dollar boat  
That's whiter than what's spilling down your throat  
The Phantom, exterior like fish eggs  
The interior like suicide wrist red  
I can excercise you, this can be your Phys. Ed  
Cheat on your man ma, that's how you get ahizzead  
Killer wit the beat, I know killers in the street  
Wit the steel that'll make you feel like Chinchilla in the heat  
So don't try to run up on my ear talking all that raspy shit  
Trying to ask me shit  
When my niggaz fill ya vest they ain't gon pass me shit  
You should think about it, take a second  
Matter fact, you should take four B  
And think before you fuck wit lil skateboard P  
When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the pigs try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a nigga get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
I'm a gangsta, but y'all knew that  
Da Big Boss Dogg, yeah I had to do that  
I keep a blue flag hanging out my backside  
But only on the left side, yeah that's the Crip side  
Ain't no other way to play the game the way I play  
I cut so much you thought I was a DJ  
S-N double O-P, D-O double G  
I can't fake it, just break it, and when I take it  
See I specialize in making all the girls get naked  
So bring your friends, all of y'all come inside  
We got a world premiere right here, now get live!  
So don't change the dizzle, turn it up a little  
I got a living room full of fine dime brizzles  
Waiting on the Pizzle, the Dizzle and the Shizzle  
G's to the bizzack, now ladies here we gizzo  
When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the pigs try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a nigga get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
I'm a Bad Boy, wit a lotta ho's  
Drive my own cars, and wear my own clothes  
I hang out tough, I'm a real Boss  
Big Snoop Dogg, yeah he's so sharp  
On the TV screen and in the magazines  
If you play me close, you're on a red beam  
Oh you got a gun so you wanna pop back?  
AK47 now nigga, stop that!  
Cement shoes, now I'm on the move  
Your family's crying, now you on the news  
They can't find you, and now they miss you  
Must I remind you I'm only here to twist you  
Pistol whip you, dip you then flip you  
Then dance to this motherfucking music we crip to  
Subscribe nigga, get yo issue  
Baby come close, let me see how you get loose!  
When the pimp's in the crib ma  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
Drop it like it's hot  
When the pigs try to get at ya  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
Park it like it's hot  
And if a nigga get a attitude  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
Pop it like it's hot  
I got the rolly on my arm and I'm pouring Chandon  
And I roll the best weed cause I got it going on  
Snooooooooooop.  
_Snooooooooooop.." _Inuyasha sang getting down with his inner gansta.

"You seemed to be getting into that song a little to much, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Ellie asked referring to something Inuyasha didn't even know about.

"Like what?"

"Never mind. Last is Shippo singing Imma Flirt by Lil Bow Wow." Ellie said after Jessica glared at her.

__

"Kels bow wisy  
Jackin for chicks  
Imma Imma Imma Imma flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club Imma flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Imma flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Imma flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Imma flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Imma flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Imma flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Imma flirt  
I b pimpim  
I dont be slippin  
When it come down to these hoes  
and I don't luv em  
We dont cuff em  
Man thats just the way it goes  
I pull up in the Phantom  
All the ladies think I'm handsome  
Jewelry shining, I stay stuntin  
Thats why these niggas cant stand em  
Ima chick mag-a-net  
And anything fine im bag-gin it  
And if she got a man, I dont care  
10 toes and I'm on that weave, cause I gotta have it  
Now-Now who do it like B-O-dub  
Girls on me when I walk in the club  
Game aint tight, Ima take yo chick  
Thats hitman now your girl in love  
When a rich nigga, fly young dude  
Ride wit me lil mama cant lose  
Dont get mad at me homie cause yo girl friend choose  
See this is how goin down in da 6-1-4 from the Natti up to Clevland even in toledo  
Imma boss and you know it  
I got the money ima show it  
If i give yo girl one chance to talk to me homie she aint gon blow it  
HA-HA  
Now the moral of the story is cuff yo chick cause hey  
Im black, fresh, and I rap, plus im rich, and Imma flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club Imma flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Imma flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Imma flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Imma flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Imma flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Imma flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Imma flirt  
Imma Imma Imma Imma flirt  
Thats right I tell the truth and the whole truth  
When it come to hoes I be pimpin like i supposed to,

rollin like im supposed to, shinin like I supposed to  
In the club fuckin wit honeys like i supposed to  
I dont understand when a nigga bring his girl friend to da CLUB  
Creppin all ova the floor wit his girl friend in da CLUB  
And wonder why all these playas tryna holla at her  
Just soon as she go to the bathroom nigga Imma holla at her  
A dog on the prowl when I'm walkin through the mall  
If I could man I would probably flirt wit all of yall  
Yea- yea homie you say she yo girlfriend  
But when I step up to her, Ima be herzz and  
Believe me maine this is how dem playas do it in the CHI  
In plus we got them playaette foolers in the CHI  
Now the moral of story is cuff ya bitch cause hey  
Im black, handsome, I sing, cause im rich and Imma flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club Imma flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Imma flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Imma flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Imma flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me to meet cause Imma flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Imma flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Imma flirt  
F-L-I-R-T  
Ay lil mama you know Imma  
F-L-I-R-T  
Ay lil mama you know Imma flirt  
Soon as I see her walk up in the club Imma flirt  
Winkin eyes at me when I roll up on dem dubs Imma flirt  
Sometimes when im wit my chick on the low Imma flirt  
And when shes wit her man lookin at me damn right Imma flirt  
So homie dont bring your girl to me meet cause Imma flirt  
And baby dont bring your girlfriend to eat cause Imma flirt  
Please believe it unless your game is tight and you trust herrrrr  
Then dont bring her round me cause Imma flirt  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma flirt  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma flirt  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma flirt  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma flirt." Shippo sang, but he looked disgusted at the words that came from his mouth.

"You're a flirt? What's your girlfriend think about that?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not a flirt! Rin knows I'd never say or do those horrible things. I'd never want to hurt her! Ever." Shippo said looking very serious.

"Awww Shippo!" Rin ran form behind the stage to give him a huge hug. "That's so sweet of you to say!"

"Time for me to go now, behave yourselves." Jessica said, picking up her purse and walking out the door.

"Aint this going to be fun. Steven's not going to let me have any fun!" Steph pouted.

"Why not?" Miroku asked curiously.

"It's him."

"Hey… what happened to that blonde chick?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…." Steph thought about it for a moment.

"Well?"

"I sent her to China to get me some sesame chicken!" Steph grinned as she remembered where she had sent her personal assistant.

"Yes you did, and I'm back!" Tori said coming in trying to make a big entrance.

"Where's my food?" Steph asked as the girl came up to her and hugged her.

"In the car."

"Well go get it." Steph stated.

"I just got back and you haven't even said that you missed me!" Tori pouted.

"Yes, I missed you. Now go get the food." Steph ordered and Tori walked back to the car feeling unloved.

"What was her problem?" Kikyo asked.

"I know! It's her job. She complains about it almost as much as Ellie complains. Then again… nah. Nobody complains like Ellie does." Steph laughed.

"I resent that!" Ellie shouted.

"Then she's just plain immature." Kikyo commented.

"You need a better servant." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah, but she's been my friend since the third grade. We've had some interesting times. I can't just fire her for no good reason."

"Here it is." Tori came back with the food and chopsticks.

Steph picked on a pair of chopsticks and ate a piece of chicken. "It's cold."

"Well I did have to go through a whole plane ride from China!" Tori said in a smart ass tone.

"You think you know everything." Steph and Ryan said together as they rolled their eyes.

"Well I do."

"Like hell you do." Koga laughed.

"The votes are in, Naraku you will be the first one to lose." Josh said walking into the room.

"I can kill you all now!" Naraku grinned.

"No you can't." Rin and Kagome stated.

"Why's that?" Naraku asked. "I can do whatever I want to do!"

"I'm your only way back to feudal Japan." Kagome smiled.

"Damn."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prinecessstphanie- Long chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys didn't like it much though. For one thing it's rap and another thing is that you don't like the non Inuyasha cast very much and it was mostly about Steph wanting her food to be warm. Review anyway and tell me how happy you are Naraku is out of it now.


	21. Photo Shoot and Finding Out

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of these songs.

Princessstphanie- The photo shoot chapter! As you guys know by now I'm not good at describing stuff very well so this chapter was kind of hard to write. Also, since a whole lot of stuff has happened to me in the month of September, my new fic So Who Is The Dad had a bunch of loyal reviewers so I have to update it weekly, and my homework is driving me crazy.. I think that gives me a good enough excuse for lack up updating. Anyway all the pictures they take in the photo shoot will be at the link **www . Xanga . Com / digiyasha **and that's without the spaces as you know by now. Please go to that website because for a lot of rounds I didn't even bother describing what they wore and I put a lot of time and effort into making the photo shoot dolls of all the characters.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've got the results for who's pregnant now." Josh said entering the room as everyone had just finished changing into their outfits for the first round of pictures which happened to be them wearing costumes.

"Well?"

Inuyasha was wearing a white robe thing that had weird blue markings all over it. Two veil things hung off of his shoulder and a orange headband held back part of his hair. He was also required to hold an orange stick that has a green orb on the top of it.

"I'm not going to tell you right now." Josh said as he turned to an outraged voice.

"If some of us, or even one of us is pregnant we have the right to know!"

Sango had on a purple halter dress that had weird see through lace things attached to her hand and she was currently twirling them. Her hair was even dyed purple and cute right at her chin to make it look even more dramatic. A small part of her bangs swept from the right side of her head to the left side.

"I would like to know if someone is carrying my heir."

Sesshomaru had on a black, feathery, cloak that went passed his knees. Underneath his cloak he was wearing black pants and he also wore plack shoes. He also wore a chain around him. His bangs were swept completely to the right side of his head. For Sesshomaru's costume to be more dramatic he had a steel bow and arrows.

"I would love to be a father."

Miroku was wearing a skin tight black spandex suit with a mask over his mouth and nose. He was also wearing gloves that had really long knife looking daggers for fingers. His hair resembled Sesshomaru's normal up to date Japan hair style, but dyed black instead of being silver like his.

"Why can't you just tell us?"

Koga was wearing a really big and long brown coat. On his coat were even darker brown diamond shapes all over it. He even wore a matching hat and pants. His shoes were also brown and very pointy. A white scarf with blue dots was around his neck.

"Because I know it may upset some of you." Josh told them.

"So?"

Naraku was wearing a brown short sleeved shirt and a black jacket that was unzipped over it. He also had on black pants and black shows. His hair was cut short and spiked. Brown sunglasses covered his eyes. Since he just had to wear that outfit and it didn't look much like a costume they got him a very scary looking dog on a leash for him to stand next to.

"I want this photo shoot to run smoothly." Josh tried to tell them so they'd understand although they didn't want to.

"Josh, it's us. Even if you don't, things won't run smoothly."

Ryan had short brown spiked hair and silver ear rings that matched his silver chain necklace. He had on a very oversized black shirt that said 'Hip Hop' on it and jeans that looked about four times to large for him. His shoes were red with a white stripe on the heel.

"As true as that is, it'd make things worse." Josh might as well had been speaking to some monkey bars in the south-eastern corner of an empty park.

"I want to know though!"

"Me too!"

Shippo had his hair dyed brown, but it still had an orange tinge to it. It was mostly parted the the left side of his head and only smaller parts on the right side. He had on a black and white button up shirt and brown pants that also looked kind of orange in their own way. He had on black boots that had a small cris cross pattern on his left shoe. For his picture they also wanted him to be showing off his fox fire if it still worked in this era.

Rin's hair was a disaster. It was chestnut brown and short. Part of her bangs were in the middle, part on the right, and part on the left. The ends of her actual hair were flipped out and gelled together in little clump things. She was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt that had a fluffy collar and a brown skirt with brown heels. For a bonus effect they also got her a collie dog.

"If you won't let us know who's pregnant, can you at least let me change my outfit? I don't think it's fair that you got to chose it! It's so revealing!" Kagome complained as she was currently finding Sesshomaru's fluffle as a way to cover up her outfit.

"I wouldn't mind something that covers more either." Kikyo agreed for once in her dead life.

"You guys complain to much." Ellie laughed.

"As if you don't?" Steph and Tori asked.

"Shut up." Ellie glared.

"You do though! You can be such a bitch to me! You have been as long as I've known you! In fact, Tori was mean until she became my assistant. Remember that one time we all spent the night at Tori's?"

"No one cares." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad we don't fight like them." Rin smiled up at the girl next to her.

"Me too. I don't see how they call themselves friends." Kagome laughed.

"Seriously!" Sango agreed.

"Some girls just make me sick. How can they be so immature?" Kikyo asked.

"Miroku doesn't mind he loves me for my immaturity, right Miroku?" Steph grinned.

"Right."

"I'm sure he does." Kikyo said in a smart kind of tone.

"And Shippo loves me too!" Rin beamed.

"I sure do!" Shippo grinned along with her.

"Well Sesshomaru loves me." Kagome smiled over at the man standing kind of by himself now. She waited for about thirty seconds and he hadn't said a single word or even made a mere emotion. "Don't you?"

"That jerk doesn't love anybody. Who are you kidding?" Inuyasha laughed for a short period.

"Yes, I must agree with mutt-face on this. He could never love you, he's so cold. You should let me be yours Kagome. I could make you so much happier than he ever could." Koga took her hands in his.

"Let go of her." Sesshomaru gave him his normal icy look.

Kagome was wearing a black, barely fitting, strapless bra for a shirt. Her black skirt went down to her foot on the right side and on the left side it went to about mid thigh. She had on black elbow length gloves and knee highs. Her hair was up in a tight bun held together by chop sticks.

Kikyo's hair was very similar to Kagome's except the bun was less lose and she had a huge silver sparkly thing in her hair. She had on two gold arm cuffs and silver sandals. Her 'shirt' was some shiney silver tassel, the outsides of her boobs were in plain view. Her red skirt slowed out all the way to both of her feet in the back, but in the front it stops right above the knees.

Ellie wore simple black dress shoes and a very elegant black dress. Her hair was straightened and her bangs were tucked behind her left ear. Not much of a costume for a regular person, but Ellie being all dressed up nice like this was a costume.

Steph dyed her hair back to her original hair color and also put in some hair extensions to make it looked really, really long. She had silver earings that hung down by the chains to her shoulders almost. She had devil horns on the top of her head. A red tube top that started at her boobs and ended a little under them, a skirt that was floor length, but split all the way up to her ass, a black string like necklace, and black lace up heels were what made Steph the perfect little devil.

Tori wore a short, strapless white dress, plastic white eings, white sandals, and blonde French pigtails that made her look like a very innocent angel. She even had a white bow and arrow as if she were a girl version of cupid or something.

"We're here!" Jessica exclaimed as she came into the room with her costume already on.

Jessica was wearing a huge rose on her head that matched her rose like dress and shoes. She even had a rose on her necklace! Everything on her was pink, except her blonde hair that was up except for two strands she left down.

"We are a little late since we had to stop for food. Sorry." Jessica apologized.

"And what do you think you're wearing?"

"It's a costume for the picture!" Steph said as she hid behind the fluffle with Kagome.

"Steven, I know you have every right to make her change, but I need to show you something in one of the back rooms." Josh said as Steven nodded and followed him. Even if it was only because Steven liked Josh because he was one of Steph's only smart friends.

…after the first picture…

"Keep your stupid dog away from me!" Kagome shrieked as the scary looking dog of Naraku's came up to her. She quickly grabbed onto the thing closest to her without knowing what it was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naraku looked annoyed.

"Sorry." Kagome blushed as she let go of Naraku and grabbed on to Sesshomaru instead.

"What's he doing to my dog?" Rin asked as Naraku's dog jumped on top of her dog.

"Well it looks like they are about to-"

"KOGA! Shut up!" Kagome shouted over his voice.

"What? She's a woman now!" Koga argued.

"Make him stop!" Rin yelled.

"Why?" Naraku asked. "He seems to be having fun."

…later on…

They took the pictures of them in the costumes. They never could get Naraku's dog off of Rin's so she wasn't very happy with him. They found out how the audience and everyone really felt they acted and how they should dress. Some were kind of funny. Ellie and the three judges already had already gotten them into these outfits for the viewers view of them.

"In case you couldn't figure it out we're going to take turns telling you how the audience views you." Steph grinned. "Rin, they see you as an innocent young woman."

Rin dyed her hair a light brown and curled the end parts of it and had on a straw hat which had three sunflowers across it. She was wearing a bright yellow sleeveless shirt and a white skirt that had prints of yellow flowers all over it. She had on white heels and high white socks that had small yellow hearts on them.

"Sango, for some reason they see you as the classy one." Ellie laughed.

Sango had her hair purple still, but they curled all of it except for her bangs. She had on a very light purple tank top with a elbow length sleeved light purple jacket over it that wasn't buttoned. She was also wearing a deep purple skirt that went down to her knees and tan shoes that laced up part of her legs.

"Kagome, they see you as the sporty, but girly woman." Jessica said.

"Isn't Sango more sporty than Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Not as they see it."

Kagome had her hair in down pigtails. She wore a silver belly shirt with blue writing on it. She also had on a matching, undone jacket and booty shorts that were pink. She had on some of the ugliest pink shoes ever made. She was also made to wear a very thin blue scarf thing.

"Kikyo, they see you as the slut." Ryan told her as she rolled her eyes.

Naraku smirked.

Kikyo had her regular hair, but wore a weird jeweled head attire. She practically had on a purple bra that had a see through purple shawl over a little of it. She also had a ankle length skirt that split all the way up to where her thong was almost visible. She had one anklet on her right leg and two on her left leg. For a more beach like look they made her hold an orange sea urchin.

"I'm not a slut." Kikyo stated.

"Well they see me as the stupid, girly, drama queen!" Steph retorted feeling slightly insulted they thought she was really that stupid and dramatic. She didn't consider herself much of either, much like Kikyo who did not see herself as a slut.

Steph had her normal hair curled like most of the other girls in this round and a red bray on. She put in fake earrings that were white circles with red stripes. She would have used real ones, but her ears weren't pierced. She had to wear a white shirt that had some red writing on it and blue jeans that had a few silver stars drawn on them. Her nails were pained bright red, much like the color of her red heels that made her feel tall.

"Don't forget short." Ellie teased.

"At least she has big boobs." Rin smiled feeling like messing with Ellie some.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DON'T HAVE BOOBS!" Ellie glared at the woman who was supposed to still be a girl.

"Then who's fault is it?" Rin asked.

"GODS!"

"Aren't you atheist still?" Steph blinked.

"Yes."

"Then?"

"I know the answer! It's Ellie. She's stupid." Rin said.

"They see Ellie as the bitch who has a punk fashion." Jessica said not knowing how long Josh would be able to keep Steven entertained. She knew very well what Steph would be dressing like in the round after this one and knew he'd throw a fit. She only wondered what he'd do when he found out Miroku was her boyfriend.

Ellie dyed her hair back to black and curled part of it. She also wore a red bray, but hers had a small white heart on it. She actually had her ears pierced so it was easy for her to wear the red circle earrings. It was mostly the white purse she didn't like. She tolerated the white tube top that had the word pony on it and a red heart. She even thought her black and red plaid skirt was kind of cute. Her knee high boots didn't bother her much either since they were black. She did mind the yellow stockings though.

"Yeah, and they see Jessica as the goody-two shoes." Ellie said.

"Nu uh. They saw her as the motherly type." Steph corrected.

"Same thing." Ellie sighed.

"Not really." Sango corrected her.

"It's not that big of a deal, I am a mother and I don't like getting into trouble. Either assumption is good with me." Jessica said.

Jessica wore her hair down. She had on a white long sleeve shirt, lime green scarf, and bright aqua marine blue skirt that almost went down to the floor. Her small heeled hot pink shoes really did just not match though. For some reason they are going to make her sit on a lime green safe when she took the picture too.

"What am I supposed to be?" Shippo motioned to his outfit.

"Well Shippo they see you as the attractive young man who's dating a bitch." Ellie smiled innocently.

"Ellie, that's your opinion which you need to keep to yourself. You can be so immature." Shippo sighed. "What do the audience view me as for real?"

"The cute guy who is just kind of there." Jessica answered.

"And they see Naraku as the guy with no fashion who barely talks." Ryan added on.

"Maybe that's why he got kicked off." Sango pondered.

"Maybe." Rin nodded.

Naraku was wearing a gray shirt, a lighter gray long shirt, blue button up shirt, and a gray jacket on. He had on brown pants and black and blue shoes. His hair was down to the length of his ears and his bangs were swept to the left side of his face.

Shippo looked so indescribable that only the people who saw him on the stage, or on the link with the pictures would be able to know what he looked like. He looked so hot!

"Like I care what these humans think." Naraku said in a low tone and slight glare. "I didn't even care about this damn competition. Hell, I don't even know why I've stayed this long or came at all. Well I did start out wanting to come here to take over this world, but for some reason none of my powers work now and I'm stuck here."

"As if you could have taken over the world with me here anyway." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't you mean with me here?" Koga said.

"What'd you say!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You heard me!" Koga yelled right back at him.

"Not this again." Kagome sighed.

Koga was wearing a baggy dark green sleeveless shirt, tight dark green pants that were tucked into his brown cowboy boots, a brown shawl over his upper half, and brown gloves that went up to his elbow almost. To make him look better he also put on some brown sunglasses.

Inuyasha had his hair back like what it used to look like when he was still in Feudal Japan. He had on a skin tight black spandex body suit with red belts all over it. He was told to hold two scythes and that his picture would have a bunch of skull heads.

"Koga they see you as the ugly rapper guy who wouldn't know how to dress to save his life. Inuyasha they see you as the badass guy who likes to make trouble."

"Now those make sense." Sango laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked feeling kind of insulted.

"Oh nothing." Sango waved her hand back and forth.

"Inuyasha is sexy!" Tori randomly shouted.

Tori was wearing her normal blonde hair with a khaki snow hat on her head. She had on a white shirt and a khaki jacket over it. She also had on a matching white scarf, a red cross necklace, a brown almost knee length skirt, either white fishnets or pantyhose, and white boots.

"Just to make this process a little quicker because the last thing we need is her brother coming back before we're done with at least a few more rounds would be very bad, I'm going to finish telling you the last three. Ryan is the perverted player, Miroku is the Japanese traditionalist, and Sesshomaru is the young, classy, businessman type."

"Businessman?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

Ryan had his brown hair swayed to the left with a gray bray on his head. He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with a gray and burgundy button up shirt with the buttons undone over it. He had on a really dark gray, almost black jacket over his two shirts. His jeans were ripped all the way from his ankles to his mid-thigh. He was wearing dark blue shoes that almost looked black too.

Sesshomaru was wearing an aqua colored hoodie and white pants that had a single matching aqua stripe going down part of his leg. His shoes were pure midnight black and had no shoe strings. Instead his shoes were just slip on shoes. He had his hair parted to the right. The best part of his outfit was that he had a necklace with a small margarita glass figure hanging from it.

Miroku had in very long black hair extensions which held all of his hair, except his bangs, in a high ponytail which was being held up by a red ribbon that had a few small traces of gold, black, and white. He was wearing a red kimono with black on the edges of where his sleeves end, in the collar area, and a huge square at the bottom that had a white circle with a Japanese symbol on it. Two large white circles were also found on his sleeves. Just for fun he was also carrying around an authentic Japanese paper fan with more Japanese markings on it.

"I don't see how he looks like a business man." Kagome blinked.

"Yeah…I don't even know what that is." Rin laughed.

"Who cares? Miroku looks sexier than ever!" Steph squealed and latched onto Miroku.

"Do you really think you should be doing that with so many cameras around?" Sango asked with a slight sweat drop. "If the public figures out about you two then Miroku will get kicked off and you will get fired."

Steph laughed about this remark. "They can't fire me!"

When they finished they also took photos in rounds most opposite of them, a pink round, a tacky round, and now it was time for the couple round. Some of the couples was obvious they would take the picture together like Rin and Shippo or Kagome and Sesshomaru. Other couples were not so easily decided and there was some discussing about it.

"I want people to know about Miroku and me!" Steph pouted.

"It's illegal because you are one of the judges." Kagome reminded her.

"I pay for most of this show though!" Steph continued complaining until she saw her brother and Josh walking over. That shut her up real fast.

"Firstly we need to decide who the actual contestant are going to be paired with. They are the most important you know." Jessica said taking charge of it since she was married and didn't have the problem like they all did. "I understand Shippo will be with Rin, Sesshomaru will be with Kagome, and I will be with Steven. Now who will Inuyasha, Koga, Naraku, and Miroku be with? The only girls left on the show are Sango and Kikyo. So I guess two of you guys will get stuck with Tori and Ellie since they aren't judges."

"I'll take her." Naraku said pointing over to Kikyo who was dressed in a seductive outfit.

"Ok. Sango you have the choice of Inuyasha, Koga, or Miroku now." Jessica said as everyone turned their head towards her. She kept looking at the floor though.

"I'll take Inuyasha!" Tori shouted and ran over to Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll take Miroku then." Sango said.

"Which leaves me with Koga." Ellie sighed.

"Good, no more worries about them. I guess that just leaves you two since you're both judges." Jessica said as Steph started to fume.

"I'm not getting stuck with that stupid pervert!" Steph shouted.

"Yeah! She should be with a nice man, like Josh." Steven said and Ryan just burst out in laughter.

"Look you two are the only ones left so just suck it up and deal with it." Jessica rolled her eyes at their immaturity. It was only a picture after all.

After they took the different couple pictures they took glamour shots with cute looking backgrounds, they were told they had to do a cosplay round.

"What the hell is cosplay?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's when someone dresses up as somebody else." Kagome explained. "Do we get to cosplay as whoever we want? The others don't know anyone from this times TV programs or celebrities."

"No. Josh and Steven picked for us earlier when we were doing the other rounds. They decided that Rin will be Mitsuki from He Is My Master, Kagome will be Luchia from Mermaid Melody, Kikyo will be Princess Serenity from Sailor Moon, Sango will be Yuuri from Mermaid Melody, Steph will be Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon, Tori will be Sailor Uranus from Sailor Moon, Ellie will be Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jessica will be Chii from Chobits, I will be Ed from Full Metal Alchemist, Sesshomaru will be Roy from Full Metal Alchemist, Inuyasha will be Ichigo from Bleach, Shippo will be Kenshin from Kenshin, Naraku will be Itachi from Naruto, Miroku will be Kyo from Fruits Basket, and Koga will be Yoshitaka from He Is My Master." Ryan answered as he handed out the cosplay costumes.

"How is it that even when it's not Steph picking the clothes that I still have to look like a slut?" Kagome asked to nobody in particular.

"Well look at it this way, all the girls look like sluts in this round except for me, Kikyo, and Sango." Jessica tried to make her feel a bit better even though she knew it wouldn't help.

When they finished with the cosplay pictures which actually was just them grouped with others from their show. Rin and Koga took a picture in front of a mansion background. Kagome and Sango took their picture in front of a hotel. Kikyo, Steph, and Tori took their picture with space background and they made it seem like they were standing on the moon. Ellie took her picture in front of a café background. Jessica took her picture with a regular background of being inside a house. Ryan and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Naraku, and Koga all had a different outdoor background. Josh decided it was time to let them know who was pregnant and who wasn't. He hadn't planned a speech because he figured even if he did, it wouldn't help the situation any.

"Thankfully for you all, only three of you are pregnant."

"ONLY?" Everyone, minus a few like Sesshomaru and Naraku, seemed to yell.

"Yes. Considering seven girls were involved in this, three is less than half." Josh delayed telling them who the pregnant ones were to make the suspense rise.

"Well don't keep them waiting." Jessica told him.

"Kikyo isn't pregnant."

"Good." Naraku smiled.

"Good?" Kagome looked at him weird.

"She's been my bitch for a few days now and if she got pregnant I would have to stop being so rough with her." Naraku said to everyone like it was no big deal that him and Kikyo did stuff like that.

"We didn't need to know that." Josh said. "Ellie is one of the three who's pregnant."

"Of course." Ellie sighed.

"Sango," Josh began. "You are not pregnant either."

"Thank goodness." Sango looked so relieved.

"Just hurry up and say who the other two pregnant ones are, will ya?" Inuyasha urged.

"The second pregnant one is Kagome."

"Why me!?" Kagome cried out.

"When will we be able to know who the father is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not sure." Josh answered.

"Well we all know it's going to be me." Koga said cockily.

"Feh! Like hell it is!" Inuyasha replied to his little comment.

"I love have nobody cares who the father of my baby is." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Kagome! Does that mean I'll get to be a big brother!" Shippo grinned.

"Sure Shippo."

Ellie sighed knowing that it was pointless trying to talk when everyone was so excited about Kagome's baby.

"Who's the third one?" Rin asked innocently.

"Well it was Samantha, but I told her earlier and she's going to get an abortion. She said if she stayed pregnant she would have to get a different job because pregnant women don't turn men on. So whoever the father of that child is will never be known. It's sad really."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- A lot of things are going to slowly start to tie together soon. Stuff that happened many chapters ago will be brought up and lots more. I'm sorry, but I have decided to update this fic once a month because honestly it's harder to write than my others. Review please!

As a reminder go to **www . Xanga . Com / digiyasha **to see how they dressed in all these rounds, plus previous singing chapters. It is that link without the spaces.


	22. The last five

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, just go to a past chapter if you need more specific.

Princessstphanie- Yeah I realized like nobody was reading this thing anymore which is probably my part so we're going to skip ahead some. I don't think any of you who actually are reading this will mind. Right? Review to let me know you still read at all, please. This was written while I listened to the Blink-182 greatest hits! Whoo hoo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few weeks had passed since the photo shoot when they found out who was pregnant. Things really changed whether it be their personalities, how much they focused on winning the competition, relationships, or even food tastes. Samantha went through with the abortion, but the others decided they wanted to keep their children. The saddest part was when Ellie had an early miscarriage. Kagome was the only one who was still pregnant. The fathers were very pleased about it. I'm sure you are confused now that I said fathers as in plural. Right? It turns out that Koga bought a weird potion from Ryan after the dance that they had and he had slipped into into Kagome's drink. He wasn't sure what the effects of it would be, he just thought it would help him be with Kagome. Thanks to him Kagome is now having twins, but each twin had a different father.

"We're back once again!" Ellie shouted as the crowd applauded. "For a recap of previous rounds Naraku was kicked off after the rap chapter, Koga was kicked off after the country chapter, Shippo got kicked off after the oldies, Rin got kicked off after the kiddy round, Miroku got kicked off after the Christian round, and now we are down to our remaining five! Let's start this awesome punk alternative round with Kagome singing Fully Alive by Flyleaf!"

"Ok, but when you get back we are finishing this conversation." Sesshomaru looked Kagome deeply into her eyes. All she did was silently nod, rub her tummy, and stand up to go sing. She was already showing some because the potion was making her have some weird effects and go through the whole process faster.

"_Telling Layla's story spoken _

_'Bout how all her bones are broken _

_Hammers fall on all the pieces _

_Two months in the cover creases _

_Fully alive _

_More than most _

_Ready to smile and love life _

_Fully alive _

_Now she knows how to believe in futures _

_All my complaints shrink to nothing _

_I'm ashamed of all my somethings _

_She's glad for one day of comfort _

_Only because she has suffered _

_Fully alive _

_More than most _

_Ready to smile and love life _

_Fully alive _

_Now she knows how to believe in futures _

_Fully alive _

_More than most _

_Ready to smile and love life _

_Fully alive _

_Now she knows how to believe in futures _

_Fully alive _

_More than most _

_Ready to smile and love life _

_Fully alive _

_Now she knows how to believe in futures." _

"That was really pretty." Steph said when she had finished singing.

"I agree." Ryan nodded his head.

"It was alright." Jessica said not wanting Kagome to get to cocky.

"I'm going to go backstage to rehearse for the next round now if you don't mind." Kagome said as she slipped backstage before Sesshomaru had a chance to finish talking to her.

"Well then I guess next up is Inuyasha singing What's My Age Again by Blink-182. Will he be able to follow up such a good performance? We will just have to listen to see." Ellie said as Inuyasha took the microphone.

"Be able to follow up? I'm surprised he's still up there!" Koga shouted from the audience.

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha shouted back. "You were the second one who got kicked off!"

"Inuyasha, if you would, start the song." Ellie said with a fake smile. She knew she was on boarder line of losing her job thanks to Rin, so she had to behave well for awhile.

"Oh yeah."

"_I took her out it was Friday night  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV  
And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?_  
_Then later on, on the drive home  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husband's in jail  
This state looks down on sodomy  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
What the hell is caller ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your 23  
And you still act like you're in Freshman year  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
That's about the time she broke up with me  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
Why would you wish that on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?" _

"That song fits you so well." Steph laughed.

"No it doesn't. If some chick was taking off my pants, like hell I'd turn on a TV!" Inuyasha defended his self.

"She meant you act immature for your age." Jessica clarified things.

"Do not!" Inuyasha jumped onto one leg, raised an arm in the air, and shouted.

"Then what was that?" Kikyo laughed quietly to herself.

"Shaddup." Inuyasha growled as he went back stage to complain to Kagome.

"Kikyo is up next singing I'm from LA by Go Betty Go." Ellie told everyone.

"_It's nine o' clock on Monday morning and I'm late  
I stayed up drinking with the girls from Silver Lake  
With no make-up on I get into my car  
And then I drive into the freeway parking lot  
They say I'm lazy, I'm always late  
Full of excuses, I'm from LA  
They say I'm careless, can't find my way  
Crazy and precious, I'm from LA  
I'm all hung over, feels like nails inside my head  
It's getting hot, the sweat is dripping down my legs  
The air conditioner still broken from the quake  
And now I'm melting like a wax doll in the flames  
Here in LA  
They say I'm lazy, I'm always late  
Full of excuses, I'm from LA  
They say I'm careless, can't find my way  
Crazy and precious, I'm from LA  
The radio says sig alert all throughout the five  
I'm right behind an ugly Saab with broken lights  
I put my make-up on while Betty's on the line  
With nothing else to do it helps me pass the time  
They say I'm lazy, I'm always late  
Full of excuses, I'm from LA  
They say I'm careless, can't find my way  
Crazy and precious, I'm from LA."_Kikyo struck a pose at the end.

"Such a shame you aren't still in LA with singing like that." Ryan was covering his ears. "How have you made it this far? Is the audience tone deaf?"

"Maybe unlike you, they have taste in music." Kikyo said icily as she went backstage.

"What's her problem?" Ryan scrunched up his brow.

"You're kidding, right?" Rin asked him.

"Even you can't be that stupid!" Shippo joined in.

"Only a true idiot wouldn't know why she was so mad." Rin said as Shippo nodded.

"He is an idiot." Naraku rolled his eyes.

"And to break tensions and for me to keep my job here is Sango singing Fidelity by Regina Spektor."

"_I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost in the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind all of this music _  
_And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
when it breaks my heart  
Suppose I never, ever met you  
Suppose we never fell in love  
Suppose I never, ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft  
Suppose I never, ever saw you  
Suppose you never, ever called  
Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Just to break my fall  
Break my fall  
Break my fall  
All my friends say that of course it's gonna get better  
Gonna get better  
Better better better better better better better  
I never loved nobody fully  
Always one foot on the ground  
And by protecting my heart truly  
I got lost  
In the sounds  
I hear in my mind  
All of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind  
All of this music  
And it breaks my heart  
And It breaks my heart  
I hear in my mind  
All of these voices  
I hear in my mind all of these words  
I hear in my mind  
All of this music  
And it breaks my heart  
And it breaks my heart  
and It Breaks my Heart  
when it Breaks my heart  
but it breaks my heart  
when it breaks my heart  
breaks my heart  
and it breaks my heart  
and it breaks my heart  
and it breaks my heart  
and it breaks my heart." _Sango sang.

"Oh how I would kill you for your voice." Steph said as Ryan and a few others sweat dropped.

""Um.. Thanks, I think." Sango looked at her kind of weird.

"You're welcome. Just don't be surprised if one day you wake up and your voice is gone."

"I'm just going to go now." Sango walked off in a bit of a rush.

"Good going." Rin smacked her forehead.

"Ok. That was a little weird. So let's forget it and get on to the last performance of the night. Sesshomaru singing Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin." Ellie announced.

"_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight  
These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?  
Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends  
August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight  
You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the lord  
Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends  
I thought you said forever  
over and over  
The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion  
These thoughts run through my head  
over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends  
I thought you said forever  
over and over  
These thoughts run through my head." _Sesshomaru sang.

"You seemed to show more emotion this time, good job." Jessica smiled.

"I don't have time for small talk, I need to go talk to Kagome." Sesshomaru said whisking to the area backstage where Kagome and Inuyasha were at.

"Well there you have it folks. You've heard all five of the remaining contestants. Now it's your turn to call or text us who you want to vote off next. See you tomorrow!" Ellie said as the cameras blacked out and the lights dimmed momentarily.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Jessica said the moment she thought the recording had stopped. "Everyone is acting so weird lately it's freaking me out."

"Well I for one am happy that I get to be a big brother." Shippo grinned.

"Ok… you know what I don't even think I want to know what's going on with you all." Jessica sighed at how complicated and dramatic all of them could be.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessspthanie- So yeah I skipped ahead only a few chapters so maybe with it being down to the last five things will be more interesting to you all. Please, please, please review. That's the only way I know people actually read this fic still.


	23. The last four

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs used.

Princessstphanie- Got to love Christmas break :D I get more time to write and I'm going to write the next few chapters during the break so I'll be ahead and you won't have to wait months anymore. Sound good?

POV- third

**Thanks to- **Kyekye for being the only reviewer last chapter. If it were not for you this chapter would not have gotten posted. I vowed that as long as I still have one reader then I'll keep updating and you're that one person.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You think I actually care about the competition? I would not care if I was the next to leave or actually won. It doesn't matter to me. I just want you. I care about you, Kagome." Sesshomaru held her chin up and made her look into his eyes.

"You don't care about me. Don't lie! All you care about is yourself and your child. Don't fucking say you care about me when you don't!" she jerked her head away from him.

"Ah, but without you, I would have no son." Sesshomaru looked coy.

"Or daughter. We don't know if the boy is yours or Inuyasha's. So basically you just said if I wasn't pregnant you wouldn't care about me!" Kagome pointed out in a feisty tone.

"Don't try to fight it, dear. You know you are better off with me than my lousy excuse of a brother. You love me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't you dare try to tell me how to live my life. You don't know how I feel. You're such a jackass!" she shouted.

"Is this a bad time?" Jessica blushed since she walked in during their argument.

"No, just in time." Sesshomaru left the room.

"We're having a meeting after tonight's show. When you finish singing I'll need you to head straight to Steph's room where the meeting will be held. I need you to spread the news." Jessica explained.

"Sure thing. Do you want everyone or just the remaining ones?"

"Just the ones that were in the top five, please."

"And we're back yet once again. Let's give our remaining contestants a round of applause." Ellie ordered and they obeyed. "As you all know, it's time to say goodbye to one of the contestants as saddening as that may be. The votes were very close this time. Kikyo, Inuyasha, if you would both step forward please." Ellie motioned for them. "There was only a five vote difference."

"Only five?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's close." Kikyo stated.

"Kikyo, you should start to work harder unless you want to get kicked off. Lucky for you the people like Inuyasha even less. So I must say, goodbye Inuyasha. We won't-" Ellie cut herself off with a smile. "I mean we will miss you. You can have a box of popsicles for the road though!"

"If that is what the people want.. Wait, popsicles? Hell yeah!" Inuyasha grinned as he went to sit in the audience while holding his box of popsicles he was just given.

"That was easier than I thought it was going to be. I guess we can start today's competition with Sango singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by the woman who is knocked up once again and has just eloped!" Ellie referred to Brittany Spears.

"Don't forget her little sister is pregnant." Sango reminded her.

"Right. Got to love the tabloids for telling the world about everything that happens to the celebrities." Ellie laughed at a memory of herself asking everyone questions to snoop.

"_Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go_  
_And now you're out of sight  
Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now because _

My loneliness is killing me  
And I  
I must confess I still believe  
Still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now because

My loneliness is killing me  
And I  
I must confess I still believe  
Still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now because

My loneliness is killing me  
And I  
I must confess I still believe  
Still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time." 

"Do you have a particular reason for choosing that specific song? A dedication to someone maybe? A certain young monk or half demon perhaps?" Ellie felt like taunting Sango since she hadn't had any fun being nice on the show lately.

"Go to hell." Sango flicked her off.

"I already am." Ellie grinned causing Sango to roll her eyes and leave the stage.

"We didn't get to tell her any comments on the song though!" Steph pouted.

"It's ok Steph, there's always the next round." Jessica patted her sister-in-law's head.

"Unless she gets kicked off next." Ryan pointed out. "Which I doubt because she is smoking hot."

"You think every girl is smoking hot." Steph rolled her eyes.

"No I don't. I don't think Tori is smoking hot, I think she's ugly as fuck." Ryan corrected her.

"Well that's ok because I have Inuyasha." Tori smiled.

"What'd you just say!?" Inuyasha shouted from his seat in the audience.

"Calm down Inuyasha, she's obviously just got a childish crush on you." Naraku said with a small smirk.

"You wouldn't be thinking that if it were you she liked." Inuyasha huffed.

"Ah, but that isn't the case now is it?"

"Shaddup. At least I don't fuck a dead clay pot."

"You used to though."

"I don't think this conversation is very appropriate for this show. Sesshomaru, why don't you go next?" Ellie interrupted their little chat.

"Ok."

"Next is Sesshomaru singing Because You Live by Jesse Mccartney. Let's see some sexiness Sesshomaru!" Ellie said causing him to give her a cold stare.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call _

_I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, whats the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight   
_I want to give what you've given me always _

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live." 

"Well we know that one wasn't dedication to anyone." Ellie looked slightly towards Kagome and laughed.

"Come to think of it, that is a really weird song choice for you. You've came this far and you've yet to sing something like that. Must be because it's the pop round." Steph noted.

"Of coarse it is. Why would I sing that crap otherwise?" Sesshomaru commented before he took a seat next to his half brother.

"I like that song. My last boyfriend sang it to me one time before we had sex! Take it back!" the same notorious big fat black lady from the previous chapters shouted.

"Looks like it's your turn for hell." Miroku snickered.

"I can handle this." Sesshomaru sighed to Miroku and then stood up to talk to the lady. "All the more reason not to like it."

"What'd you say boy!?"

"I will not lose my job!" Ellie yelled at the white haired man. "I mean, Kagome why don't you go next?"

"Ok." Kagome stood up and took a deep breath.

"Here is Kagome singing Irresistible by Jessica Simpson!"

"_You Know I Don't know what it is  
but something about you is so irresistible _

Dont you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To Hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that im supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I cant  
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
to say No

But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spiritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me 

_yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe_

_Dont you think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling _

_Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same  
that I dont want to play no game  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No _

_  
But He's Irresistible  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me _

Cant You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
Hes soo irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's So Irresistible  
Up close and personal 

_Now inescapable I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me _

He's Irresistible  
up close and personal  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me... ." 

"Damn, you looked so sexy while singing that!" Ryan said referring to how she danced just like Jessica Simpson did during the original music video.

"Thanks." Kagome blushed slightly.

"How about you Kagome, singing that to a certain demon or half demon?" Ellie asked returning to the bitch that she truly was. How could she have forgotten that she was friends with the owner?

"Kind of sort of." Kagome replied as she left the stage.

"Told ya she liked me." Inuyasha scoffed.

"She never said she was talking about you, mutt."

"You know she's going to decide to stay with me and so you're mad. Is that it?"

"Guys, be quiet. Kikyo is about to start singing." Sango shushed them.

"_Ahhh  
Boy walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like ooh! _

Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic  
She got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like Woooo!

Baby I can see us Movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than He said She said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
_Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said _

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to impress her  
He say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

Girl playing cool but she winning  
She loving the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do she get lifted  
Feel so wicked dancing like ohh

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
all the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together!  
  
_Baby I can see us movin' like that_  
_Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said _

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said

Ohhh what you waiting for?

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking for a minute  
Just like that they

He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they

Baby

Your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said  
your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said!" 

"And that was our final contestant Kikyo singing He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale. Be sure to call in and vote! Till next time, bye!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Merry Christmas! As your present, I updated. Only a very few chapters left. Two or three, I haven't decided quite yet. Review please!


	24. The last three

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Princessstphanie- The one I originally dedicated this fic to doesn't read it anymore because we barely talk now and then my only friend in real life who reads this pretty much never gets to hang out with me. Ever. I will keep my word on if at least I get one review I'll keep going though. So, here it is. The second to last chapter. I won't do an epilogue because I might start a fic similar to this one, but with shows that I actually watch now so it will actually get updated a lot more and it will have an actual plot kind of similar to that one movie where the cop enters a beauty pageant undercover. It'll be a lot better than this crappy fic. Lol, actually one anonymous reviewer is what got me to update when I did. They sounded pretty pissed I was taking so long on this. My fault, feel free to flick off the computer and aim it towards my house. I however shall grin, wave back, and thank you for making me get off my lazy ass and write this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed, I didn't want to take any longer than I had to so I could get this to you. The last chapter will be posted probably, I won't lie this time, not until Spring Break.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good luck Kagome!" Shippo ran up and hugged her from behind.

"Shippo!" Kagome gasped. "You scared me! Where did you come from?"

"Rin's room." he smiled.

"I know I said this before, but I think I may actually be getting used to you looking so much older. When you sneak attack me like that though I guess your new body doesn't come to mind. I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Kagome. I like being this big! Inuyasha can't pick on me anymore." the fox gave her a thumbs up.

Kagome chuckled, "Shippo, guys that look your age normally don't give people the thumbs up."

"Good thing I'm not REALLY this age then," he replied with a goofy grin. "Kagome, can I rub your tummy?"

"The babies aren't old enough to kick yet. I do believe their developing a little fast though, even if there are two of them in me. Normally I shouldn't be this far along until three months from now."

"Yeah, if they have demon blood in them, they will develop faster. I can't wait! I'm going to be a big brother finally! Yay!" he did a small dance. "Why do you have to wear that? You didn't pick that out did you? If it's the anything you want round, you'd think they'd let you pick your own outfit too. Guess I was wrong."

"They don't want the public to know I'm pregnant until after the show so the votes won't be biased. Apparently with this outfit on you can't tell I'm pregnant unless you already knew it." Kagome explained.

"Kagome? What are you doing? You only have thirty minutes! Why aren't you practicing your final song?" Rin bombarded her.

"I'm tired of practicing. I just want my last day here to be a fun one."

"Well you can have fun when it's over. Go practice now." Rin put her hand on her hip.

"You can't make me." Kagome stuck her tongue out wanting to mess around in order to stall for time so she wouldn't have to practice even more.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Shippo," Rin snapped her fingers.

"Gotcha." Shippo smiled as he picked up Kagome gently and put her over his shoulder.

"You think that will work?" Kagome laughed.

"Well you can't go anywhere, now can you?" Rin asked.

"HELP!" Kagome screamed.

In a flat five seconds, two half brothers ran over to where they were. Inuyasha looked as if he had been eating because he was holding a ham sandwich in his left hand. Sesshomaru looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower because all he had on was a dark red towel. After they diagnosed that Kagome was just seeing how fast they would come if she yelled help, they began to shoot glares toward one another.

"What are you doing here? She yelled for me to help her, not you."

"I don't recall her saying a specific name. Besides you look as if you have been sitting on a couch watching television and pigging out all morning. Can she really rely on a couch potato to help her? She's pregnant. She needs someone who will be able to drop whatever they're doing and come at the first sound of her yell. What if this would have been real danger?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk at how mad his brother was getting.

"So what if I was watching TV? I got here the same damn time you did! And at least I have clothes on! If it was real danger, what would you do, blind them with that hideous naked body of yours?" Inuyasha shouted which just made Sesshomaru smirk even more and even let out a small laugh.

"Do you honestly think that your half-demon body is better than my full demon one?"

"Yeah I do. Got a problem with it?" snarled the younger of the two brothers.

"Rin, Shippo, go to your rooms." Sesshomaru commanded. They gave him questionable looks, but did as told. "We will let Kagome be the judge." he said as he dropped his towel.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shouted as he covered Kagome's eyes.

"Are you afraid to lose?"

"Like hell I am!"

"Then?"

Kagome's face went pale. "Why me!?"

**…later on at the actual competition…**

"I'm sorry to say goodbye, Kikyo."

"Bitch." Kikyo mumbled as she walked passed Ellie who let out a sly grin.

"Now it's time for the episode you've all been waiting for! Who will be the winner? Kagome? Sango? Or will it be Sesshomaru?" Ellie shouted out to the audience who yelled back different responses. One member of the audience thought it would be best to stand up and holler to maker her point clear.

"I don't care who wins as long as it isn't that skinny white boy!" the infamous big black lady shouted.

Ellie ignored her as she found worked best in these types of situations. "As a final special treat, we decided to let them pick any kind of song they wanted. So how about we get this thing started with Kagome? I have no clue what she's singing so she'll have to announce it."

"I can't believe they like _her _more than _me._" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"And why wouldn't they?" Inuyasha replied to her negative comment about Kagome.

"For my final song, I have chosen to sing 'Tattoo' by Jordan Sparks. I hope you like it."

"Good luck!" Rin and Shippo yelled which made her smile.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could_

_Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you."_

"Do the judges actually feel like commenting today?" Ellie turned and asked.

"I guess," Steph sighed. "I say we let Ryan start though."

"Why do I have to start? Why can't you?" Ryan complained.

"I'll go." Jessica rolled her eyes at the two. Neither of them could even imagine how glad she was that she only had to deal with this for the rest of the day and then she got a vacation. "I think the tone was all over the place and you obviously didn't do your best. I'm not sure why, but it almost seemed as if you did that bad on purpose. You're better than that, Kagome."

"That was a little mean. I do have to agree though, it's not your best." Steph agreed.

"I thought she did good, you two are crazy. I loved it, Kagome." Ryan grinned.

"There you have it, Kagome. Now can we have Sango up here?"

Kagome quickly bowed to the camera and took her seat. She felt a little sick and knew it wouldn't be good for anyone if she ended up puking her breakfast out in the middle of the stage. Sango must have noticed why her friend got off so suddenly, for she shot a sympathetic look her way. Then Inuyasha who noticed Sango's look jumped up immediately to go see if she was alright, but Miroku pulled him back down and told him the consequences of if they found out about the babies.

"I will be singing an Evanescence song called Imaginary."

"_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
__Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me." _

"Intense." Ellie's eyes were wide when the song ended.

"Got that right." Steph and Ryan nodded.

"I think a few notes were a little sharp, but other than that good job." Jessica smiled.

"Thanks." Sango grinned and then went off to see if Kagome was feeling any better.

"I guess that just leaves Sesshomaru." Ellie shrugged.

"I will be singing 'My World' by SR-71."

"Good luck Sesshy!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to smile. He thought it was kind of cute how much Rin was starting to take after Kagome. Only problem was that Shippo was slowly getting more like the monk. He would have to put an end to the relationship if he became any more like him. Rin deserves better.

"_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when youre sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he…  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
He's your everything  
Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you  
You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Sorry it was rushed and short!


	25. The winner

Inuyasha's Karaoke Competition

Princessstphanie- This is the final chapter! I'm so excited! Thank you to the very few of you who kept reading until the end even with my horrible updates. -hugs- This is a very crappy and rushed ending… I'm sorry. I just really want to get this fic over with. It was so fun to write at the beginning, but then the interest was lost.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You wanted to know who the winner was, right?" Ellie asked.

"You love torturing them don't you?" Jessica asked with a sweat drop.

"You know it."

"Just hurry up with it, would ya?" Inuyasha shouted because he really just wanted to get a burger.

"Ok. The winner is Kagome!" Ellie shouted into the microphone.

"Good job, Kagome!" Sango congratulated her friend.

"I can't believe I actually won." Kagome was in a state of shock.

"Good. Because you didn't actually win! I just felt like saying that since it would be funny to get your hopes up and then tear them away." Ellie grinned.

"That's not very nice." Shippo glared at the hostess.

"Got that right." Rin joined in on the glaring.

"I thought it was funny." Kikyo silently giggled.

"That's because you're a bitch." Naraku pointed out.

"The real winner is…….." Ellie waited for a long dramatic pause. "Sango!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I hate doing this. This being the final chapter kills the whole story in general. I may and probably will go back and fix it, make it longer, tell more about what happens after this, all when summer comes. I don't want to make you wait until then though so you're stuck with this. I love you!


End file.
